Had You Enough
by R'Rin4869
Summary: Kau masih bisa menyambut pelampung itu nanti meskipun sudah basah kuyup dan memerlukan sekoci untuk menyeretmu ke pantai. Jongwoon dan Ryeowook mungkin sudah menerapkan komitmen itu sekarang. Tidak ada yang perlu diubah di sini. / YeWook Fanfiction! YAOI! Semi-Incest! / Review juseyo /
1. Chapter 1

**~ Had You Enough ~**

**.**

**YeWook Fanfiction © R'Rin4869**

**.**

**Genre : Family, Romance, Hurt**

**Rated : T (maybe i would to change this *heh*)**

**Warning : Boys Love, lil bit straight, OOC, Typo(s), etc.**

**Disclaimer : my oppars and unnirs in here isn't mine, but this story is belong to me.**

**.**

**.**

**Memilikimu, bukan hanya antara satu kata, ataupun beberapa saat. Tapi dalam jutaan makna, yang sarat akan perasaan, dan juga... selamanya...**

**.**

**.**

Kim Jongwoon.

Usianya masih terbilang muda. Memasuki jenjang kuliah tahun lalu dan kini sedang menjalani semester 3 di Seoul University. Anak keluarga Kim yang merupakan pebisnis besar di Korea Selatan. Namun di antara kejayaan dari posisi dan segala sesuatu yang dimilikinya, ada satu hal yang dia impikan. Kebebasannya.

Kado terbesar pada hari ulang tahunnya yang ke-19 hanyalah pembicaraan dengan orangtuanya. Malam itu, di ruang makan yang bernuansa kecoklatan karena klasiknya desain interior ruangan, wajah Jongwoon menyatakan kalau dia sama sekali tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh orangtuanya.

"Apa?"

Jongwoon bertanya, merasa jika pendengarannya memiliki masalah serius karena apa yang baru saja dia dengar merupakan satu hal yang... agak mengerikan.

"Kami memikirkan masa depanmu, Jongwoon-ah." Ibunya berkata dengan nada yang menenangkan, tapi sama sekali tidak membantu.

"Dengan... dengan membuatku menikah di usiaku yang masih belasan?" pertanyaannya terdengar retoris sebelum dia tertawa parau. "Aku masih terlalu muda!"

"Kau hanya diminta bertunangan." Ayahnya menatapnya, lebih tajam dibanding biasanya. Atau mungkin Jongwoon merasa begitu, karena faktanya, ayahnya jarang sekali bertatapan mata dengannya.

Jongwoon mengalihkan pandangannya ke perapian. Menatap api yang menyala dan melalap kayu bakar di sana. Kehangatan yang ditimbulkan tidak mampu mencairkan emosinya sekarang. Dia sedang menahan diri untuk tidak menggebrak meja di depan orangtuanya. Menentang segala macam perintah mereka.

"Dia gadis yang baik, Jongwoon." ayahnya berkata lagi.

"Aku tak peduli."

"Kau akan segera jatuh cinta padanya."

Jongwoon berdecih. Ibunya membuat kata cinta itu terdengar seperti penawaran _merger_ dengan perusahaan lain, sesuatu yang dia pelajari di bangku kuliah.

Dia menyerah. Bangkit dari kursinya dengan suara keras tanpa nemandang lagi pada kedua orangtuanya. Ingin cepat-cepat beranjak dari tempat itu sebelum ayah dan ibunya menceramahinya dengan segala omong kosong itu.

"Terserah kalian."

.

.

.

Pertunangan itu berlangsung jauh lebih cepat daripada yang diduga Jongwoon sebelumnya. Dia mengira semua ini akan berlangsung tiga atau empat bulan lagi setelah pertemuan pertamanya dengan gadis itu, yang nyatanya justru dilaksanakan tepat dua minggu setelahnya. Namanya Stephanie Hwang. Putri dari bisnisman Amerika yang terkenal, Martin Hwang. Dan Jongwoon mengerti apa yang terselubung di balik pertunangan ini.

Kerjasama perusahaan yang bernilai milyaran won. Mencakup berbagai bidang, mulai dari perumahan sampai ekspor-impor barang yang dinilai sangat berharga oleh beberapa pengamat ekonomi. Keluarga mereka semakin terkenal berkat hubungan kerjasama ini. Tapi sekaligus menekan Jongwoon sampai dia tak mengerti lagi bagaimana harus menolak semuanya.

Pria itu berdiri di ujung tangga dengan menggandeng seorang gadis cantik di sampingnya. Tiffany, gadis itu biasa dipanggil, terlihat biasa saja. Usia gadis itu nyaris seumuran dengannya. Hanya terpaut satu tahun lebih muda, namun gadis itu cemerlang. Menjadi model di beberapa majalah lokal dan pernah mendapat tawaran bermain di film layar lebar.

Mereka sanggup memukau banyak orang dan menjadi pusat perhatian sampai akhir acara. Jongwoon tidak benar-benar memaksudkan segalanya sewaktu dia memasukkan jari manis Tiffany ke lingkaran cincin yang berwarna _silver_ sederhana. Dia sama sekali tidak berniat untuk mengikat gadis itu.

Tidak. Namun itulah yang dilihat oleh semua orang.

.

.

.

Setidaknya pernikahan mereka bukan momok menakutkan lainnya bagi Jongwoon. Terjadi sekitar sebelas bulan kemudian ketika Jongwoon menyelesaikan semester 5 kuliahnya. Dan dia berada di awal usia 20 tahun. Hal ini menjadi headline berita seminggu sebelumnya. Bagaimana keluarganya dan keluarga Tiffany bagaikan membuat aliansi bisnis di atas surat registrasi pernikahannya.

Dia tak bisa melarikan diri. Dan dia tidak mau bersusah payah melakukannya.

Hal yang paling buruk yang diketahuinya sebagai anak tunggal adalah, ketika orangtuanya menjadikan dirinya sebagai pion utama permainan dan dia tak punya benteng untuk berlindung dari segalanya. Namanya di surat wasiat orangtuanya cukup untuk menjadi taruhan di sini. Dan Jongwoon masih terlalu muda untuk mengambil resiko menjalani kehidupannya sebagai gelandangan. Sebagai seseorang yang terbuang dari keluarga Kim.

Teman-temannya tidak bisa membantu sama sekali dalam hal ini. Sesuatu yang disesali Jongwoon karena dia telah menjadi pemuda _introvert_ bagi semua orang yang mengenalnya. Dia tak bisa menceritakan segalanya, apalagi meminta solusi. Mungkin hanya Sungmin yang cukup sabar untuk berdekatan dengannya sampai mau menghubunginya satu malam sebelum pernikahannya dilangsungkan.

"Katakan kau mencintai gadis itu, _hyung_."

"Sama sekali tidak." Jongwoon menjawab datar.

"Tapi-" Sungmin mendesah frustasi. "Pernikahanmu itu besok."

"Lalu?"

"_Hyung_! Kau itu menikah tidak cuma untuk satu atau dua hari!"

Jongwoon terdiam. Sungmin memang benar. Pernikahannya akan berlangsung besok. Dia akan menjalani hari-hari yang berbeda dengan seorang gadis, dan celakanya, dia tak bisa menumbuhkan perasaan apapun untuk gadis itu.

Dia tahu, selama 8 bulan ini, jika Tiffany adalah gadis yang baik. Manis dalam tingkah lakunya, terutama gadis itu juga sangat sopan. Tipe pribadi yang menyenangkan, dan lembut. Nyaris seluruhnya bertolak belakang dengannya. Dia masih tak bisa membayangkan apapun untuk ke depannya. Cuma satu hal yang dia tahu saat ini.

"Aku tidak bisa menolak semuanya." ujarnya lelah. "Hanya itu, Sungmin-ah, aku tidak bisa lari dari semuanya. Tidak sekarang ini."

.

.

.

Jongwoon terbangun pada lusa harinya. Mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali sebelum bisa benar-benar membuat bayangan yang utuh di pengelihatannya. Kamar pengantinnya kosong saat ini, mungkin dia memang seorang diri di sini. Karena sosok Tiffany tidak ada di manapun.

Pemuda itu tidak menyentuhnya sama sekali. Yang berarti malam pertama mereka sebagai suami istri terlewatkan begitu saja. Jongwoon menemukan Tiffany terbaring kelelahan setelah mengganti baju pengantinnya semalam, begitupun dengannya. Tidak ada yang berbicara sama sekali meskipun faktanya mereka tidur di ranjang yang sama, untuk pertama kalinya.

Pernikahannya berlangsung tanpa satu _moment_ pun bisa diingatnya dengan jelas. Dia merasa semuanya begitu kabur. Tersamarkan oleh bayang-bayang keengganan yang begitu jelas saat suara beratnya menyatakan jika dia bersedia menikah di depan pendeta dan seluruh tamu undangan. Lalu akhirnya dengan sah dia sudah berganti status menjadi seorang pria yang sudah beristri. Dalam usia yang menurutnya bahkan terlalu dini.

Dia pikir ini tak ada bedanya dengan dulu, sebelum dia terikat dengan pernikahan. Dan Jongwoon meyakinkan diri jika dia bisa melalui semuanya dengan lancar, sampai mungkin ada saatnya untuk keluar dari situasi ini.

Dengan desahan pelan, Jongwoon turun dari kasurnya. Bermaksud mengambil segelas air untuk membasahi tenggorokannya yang kering saat dia melihat Tiffany sedang sibuk di depan kompor. Harum masakan yang tercium membuatnya merasa lapar tiba-tiba. Tanpa sadar, Jongwoon mendekat, lalu duduk di meja makan dengan suara pelan.

"Kau tidak mau mandi dulu, Jongwoon-ssi?"

Tiffany menoleh padanya, sama sekali tidak terduga. Jongwoon heran mengapa gadis itu bisa menyadari kehadirannya. Meskipun begitu, Tiffany terlihat santai sekali, seolah ini sudah jadi kebiasaannya sehari-hari. Tidak terlalu risih dengan keberadaan Jongwoon, yang meskipun menjadi tunangannya selama hampir satu tahun, namun masihlah orang asing baginya. Pernikahan mereka berdua jelas bukan kehendak dari gadis ini juga.

"Aku lapar," ujar Jongwoon. Mengenyahkan segala macam rasa ganjil yang melandanya saat jawaban itu dia katakan.

Tiffany hanya mengangguk paham. Menyelesaikan masakannya dan membawanya ke meja makan. Tepat di depan Jongwoon.

"Kalau begitu makanlah," gadis itu tersenyum, memperlihatkan kesan keibuan yang begitu kuat.

Dan saat itu juga Jongwoon merasa dirinya mulai goyah. Gadis di depannya ini pasti bisa menjadi istri yang sangat baik.

.

.

.

"Mengadopsi anak?"

Jongwoon mendongak dari koran pagi yang sedang dibacanya, menatap lekat pada kedua mata Tiffany yang nampak sedikit salah tingkah.

"Aku ingin mengurus seorang anak, _oppa_." gadis itu berkata pelan.

Hubungan mereka memang sudah tidak sekaku dulu. Mereka sudah jauh lebih dekat, lebih banyak bicara bersama setelah pernikahan itu berjalan kurang lebih selama 3 bulan. Tinggal satu rumah membuat mereka menghabiskan banyak waktu untuk berinteraksi bersama, bahkan terkadang melakukan kegiatan bersama-sama. Hanya satu hal yang tidak pernah dilakukan keduanya. Mereka tak pernah menjalani hubungan yang wajar sebagai suami istri, dalam hal untuk melanjutkan keturunan. Jongwoon tak pernah menyentuh Tiffany, tidak sama sekali. Dan kali ini gadis itu menginginkan seorang anak untuk diurusnya di rumah. Apakah itu tandanya-

"Aku hanya kesepian di sini!" Tiffany buru-buru melanjutkan. Tidak ingin membuat dugaan Jongwoon melantur semakin jauh.

Pria itu segera tahu apa maksudnya. Rumah yang dibelikan kedua orangtua mereka bisa dibilang megah. Dan meskipun Jongwoon sendiri dibesarkan dalam kemewahan, rasa sepi itu pasti ada. Apalagi mereka hanya tinggal berdua di sini. Beberapa pelayan dipanggil setiap hari untuk membersihkan rumah, tapi tidak pernah menginap. Membuat rasa sepi itu kian terasa di sudut-sudut rumah mereka.

"Tapi kau kan masih sibuk kuliah, Fany-ah," Jongwoon berkata pelan. "Bagaimana caranya kau bisa membagi waktumu?"

"Aku pasti bisa." Tiffany menjawab yakin. "Aku tidak akan menjalani pemotretan lagi."

Dahi Jongwoon mengernyit ketika mendengarnya. Biasanya gadis-gadis akan berebut untuk menjadi model, lalu melejitkan namanya hingga terkenal. Tapi gadis di depannya ini ingin menukar profesi itu hanya untuk mengurus seorang anak di rumah.

"Apa kata orangtuamu nanti?" tanya Jongwoon. Kini dia melipat korannya dan menaruhnya di atas meja makan. Memberikan perhatian sepenuhnya pada Tiffany.

"Aku-"

"Bukankah nanti mereka akan bicara macam-macam? Kau siap dengan jawabanmu jika mereka ternyata menolaknya dan lebih menginginkan seorang cucu yang asli darimu... ehm dari kita?"

Tiffany meremas tangannya. Gelisah. Dia tahu Jongwoon benar. Tapi dia menginginkan hal itu. Dan memiliki anak dengan Jongwoon sekarang ini bukanlah ide yang bisa diterima keduanya secara sukarela. Mereka masih mencoba untuk lebih dekat, bukan situasi yang pantas untuk memikirkan hal-hal semacam anak dan rumah tangga sungguhan.

"Kau sangat-sangat ingin mengadopsi seorang anak?"

Gadis itu mengangguk. Menggigit bibirnya dan menatap pada mata Jongwoon yang juga balas menatapnya. Pria itu bangkit.

"Baiklah," ujar Jongwoon, menyerah. "Aku akan mencoba bicara dahulu, baru kita mencarinya." dia tersenyum lembut.

Tiffany membalas senyumnya dengan perasaan senang yang meluap-luap. Ikut bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan ke arah Jongwoon. Memeluk pria itu sebagai ungkapan dari rasa terima kasihnya.

.

.

.

Berbeda dengan ketakutannya selama ini, ternyata Jongwoon mampu membuat kedua belah pihak dari orangtua mereka meluluskan keinginan Tiffany. Alasan Jongwoon sederhana saja, hanya sebagai latihan, karena mereka tidak mungkin memiliki anak sendiri selagi masih berstatus sebagai mahasiswa. Apalagi Jongwoon sudah memasuki semester akhirnya sekarang. Dan yah persetujuan itu datang begitu saja. Sampai-sampai Jongwoon mulai berpikir jika kedua orangtua mereka akan memberikan apapun selama dia dan Tiffany merasa betah dalam status pernikahannya.

Satu bulan kemudian, mereka berdua sudah berada di sebuah panti asuhan. Sebagai sepasang suami istri muda yang ingin mengambil seorang anak dari sana.

Tiffany cukup mudah akrab dengan anak-anak. Tapi kesulitan untuk mengurus bayi. Faktor pengalaman gadis itu, yang sama sekali belum pernah mengetahui cara untuk mengurus bayi. Jadi Jongwoon menyarankan gadis itu untuk mengambil anak yang sudah agak besar. Sekaligus memudahkan mereka untuk mengurusnya nanti.

Dari semua anak, pandangan Tiffany terpaku agak lama pada seorang anak laki-laki yang memiliki postur mungil, mata sewarna karamel, dan wajah yang tirus. Anak itu berada di belakang sebuah buku dan terlihat sedang membaca dengan serius.

"Namanya Ryeowook." pengurus panti itu bicara. Memanggil Ryeowook untuk mendekat pada mereka.

Pandangan anak itu terlihat bertanya, ketika dia menemukan Tiffany dan Jongwoon bersama pengurus pantinya.

"_Annyeong_, Ryeowook," Tiffany menyapa anak itu dengan ramah.

Meskipun bingung, dia membalasnya sambil tersenyum. "_Annyeong_, _noona_," Ryeowook bisa mengira-ngira jika gadis di depannya pastilah masih berusia sangat-sangat muda, sehingga dia enggan untuk memanggil dengan sebutan _ahjumma_.

Jongwoon hanya menyaksikan interaksi keduanya dalam diam. Menilai sendiri dalam hati apakah anak itu akan cocok nantinya dengan mereka. Ryeowook berumur sepuluh tahun, yang awalnya dikira Jongwoon hanya berumur tujuh atau delapan tahun karena tubuh mungilnya. Anak itu sedikit pemalu, dan jelas tipe anak yang manis. Sepertinya Tiffany tertarik dengan Ryeowook. Jongwoon menebaknya dari senyum gadis itu ketika menghampirinya.

"Aku suka anak itu, _oppa_." suara Tiffany terdengar menggebu karena terlalu bersemangat. "Bagaimana menurut _oppa_?"

"Apa dia tidak terlalu besar? Kupikir kau mau yang berusia balita." pria itu sedikit terkekeh, membuat gadis di depannya cemberut.

"Tapi Ryeowook manis sekali. Tingkahnya juga masih agak kekanakan."

"Menurutmu begitu?"

Tiffany mengangguk. Memberikan sorot penuh permohonan pada Jongwoon.

Pria itu mengerling. "Kalau begitu tunggu apalagi? Kita bisa menandatangani surat adopsinya sekarang kan?"

"_Gomawo_, _oppa_." ujar Tiffany.

Jongwoon membalas senyum gadis itu dengan hangat. Tanpa pernah tahu, segala hal dalam kehidupannya dimulai pada saat itu juga. Saat di mana dia mendapatkan seorang anggota baru dalam keluarga kecilnya. Dalam _kehidupannya_.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[ T . B . C ]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Warning: cerita ff ini agak berat -_-

Rin lagi gila sama gaya penulisan macam ini dan ngga ngerti gimana harus ngehentiinnya Dx ini gaya penulisan buat novel banget sebetulnya, jadi maaf kalau reader merasa agak aneh dan ga nyaman. Yah namanya masih belajar, Rin sedang mencoba untuk membuat tulisan Rin jadi lebih baik.

Ini masih semacam prolog, karena ide satu ini terbayang-bayang dengan amat sangat jelas di otak Rin, makanya ini langsung Rin ketik setelah update Snowy Wish kemarin XD

Dan oiya buat yang nanyain blog, maaf banget, Rin ulangi, Rin ga post YeWook di sana. Seluruh fic YeWook Rin ada di sini. Rin cuma post ff SJ di sana, tapi dengan genre yang sama sekali berbeda, dan satu lagi, straight (sama OC) dan itu buat project novel. Kegilaan Rin soal yaoi emang cuma di YeWook, so sorry. Ada juga beberapa reviewers yang minta Rin buatin ff atas pairing EXO, atau pairing SJ yang lain.

Rin cuma bisa bilang, kalo Rin ga bisa. Kalo ga ada feel untuk bikinnya kan jatuhnya nanti garing, jadi Rin mendingan ga coba deh ya :(( so far, Rin juga bukan exostan.

Mohon kritik, saran, dan lain-lainnya untuk ff ini!

**Mind to gimme your review? ^^**

**.**

**- See You -**

**.**


	2. Chapter 2

**~ Had You Enough ~**

**.**

**YeWook Fanfiction © R'Rin4869**

**.**

**Genre : Family, Romance, Hurt**

**Rated : T (maybe i would to change this *heh*)**

**Warning : Boys Love, semi-incest, OOC, Typo(s), etc.**

**Disclaimer : my oppars and unnirs in here aren't mine, but this story is belong to me.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Waktu berlalu dengan begitu cepat. Perubahan empat musim telah terulang selama berkali-kali. Dan selama itu juga keluarga kecil itu hidup bersama dengan harmonis.

Jongwoon dan Tiffany, yang akhirnya telah membuktikan kata-kata roman picisan jika cinta hadir seiring waktu yang berjalan, sekarang sudah memulai babak baru dalam kehidupan mereka. Kehadiran Ryeowook di antara keduanya mungkin berperan banyak untuk mendekatkan keduanya. Hanya sekitar satu setengah tahun kemudian, komitmen pernikahan itu benar-benar mereka kukuhkan sebagai perasaan yang tulus. Bukan lagi hanya status akibat paksaan kedua orangtua.

Kali ini, pasangan itu sudah mulai mendambakan untuk memiliki seorang anak. Benar-benar anak dari keturunan mereka sendiri. Terlebih, keduanya sudah sama-sama lepas dari kuliah dan telah menjalani kehidupan pernikahan yang sebenarnya.

Namun, setelah pemeriksaan yang mereka jalani, nyatanya Tiffany bermasalah dengan kandungannya. Sehingga bayi yang mereka idamkan baru berada di rahim gadis itu setelah nyaris lima tahun mereka menikah. Itu pun setelah menjalani serangkaian terapi dan meminum obat-obatan secara teratur. Sampai akhirnya usaha mereka berbuah manis.

Pagi itu sama saja seperti pagi-pagi biasanya. Saat Tiffany sibuk menyiapkan sarapan untuk suami dan anaknya di dapur ketika Ryeowook turun dan membantu ibunya dengan sigap.

"_Eomma_," keluh Ryeowook. "Harusnya _eomma_ istirahat saja."

"Tidak ada yang salah dengan _eomma_. Kenapa _eomma_ harus beristirahat?" Tiffany menatap bingung pada pemuda bertubuh mungil itu.

Setelah hidup bersamanya, Ryeowook tumbuh menjadi anak remaja yang baik. Nilai-nilainya di sekolah selalu berada di peringkat teratas, dan pemuda itu termasuk kutu buku. Mempunyai hobi yang nyaris sama dengan Jongwoon karena mengoleksi banyak buku di kamarnya. Ryeowook kini tak pernah keberatan lagi memanggil Tiffany dengan sebutan _eomma_, tidak seperti masa-masa awalnya yang selalu memanggil Tiffany dengan sebutan _noona_. Perbedaan usia mereka memang selalu menjadi bahan utama Ryeowook untuk mengelak memanggil gadis itu sebagai ibunya.

Ryeowook mengambil piring di tangan Tiffany dan meletakkannya di meja makan.

"Kandungan _eomma_ sudah semakin besar. Aku takut." ujarnya mengingatkan. Melirik pada _dress_ hamil sebatas lutut yang dikenakan gadis itu.

Tiffany tertawa kecil. "_Eomma_ tidak apa-apa, sayang."

Jongwoon turun pada menit berikutnya, saat Ryeowook sudah duduk manis di meja makan. Siap untuk sarapan. Pria itu mengenakan kemeja yang dipadu celana berwarna gelap. Pakaian sehari-hari untuk pergi ke kantor.

"Pagi Ryeowookie," dia menyapa anaknya dan mengacak sedikit rambut Ryeowook.

"Pagi _appa_,"

Saat selanjutnya, Jongwoon sudah melesat mendekati Tiffany. Duduk tepat di samping istrinya dan mereka memulai sarapan pagi itu. Beberapa kali diselingi oleh obrolan ringan di antara mereka.

"Kau mau berangkat bersama _appa_ pagi ini?"

"Memangnya kenapa? Bukannya arah kantor _appa_ berbeda dengan arah sekolahku?" Ryeowook mengernyit.

Jongwoon tahu itu. Biasanya Ryeowook memilih untuk berangkat sendiri dengan bis. Tidak ingin merepotkannya.

"_Appa_ punya urusan. Ke tempat Kyuhyun."

.

.

.

Tidak ada yang menyangka jika semua ini akan terjadi. Setidaknya dalam hitungan mundur pada sepuluh menit yang lalu. Ketika Jongwoon masih dalam perjalanannya untuk mengantar Ryeowook ke sekolah. Gerbang sekolah Ryeowook sudah terlihat di kejauhan saat ponselnya berbunyi dengan suara agak keras. Dan Jongwoon mengangkat panggilan itu tanpa menaruh curiga sama sekali.

Hingga akhirnya mereka berdua berakhir di sini. _Seoul Central Hospital._

Telepon itu berasal dari salah satu pelayan di rumah mereka. Yang mengabarkan jika Tiffany kecelakaan. Terjatuh dari tangga di saat akan turun dari lantai dua sampai mengalami pendarahan. Hal itu menyebabkan Jongwoon serta merta berbalik arah, menuju ke rumah sakit tanpa pikir panjang lagi. Wajah pria itu pucat. Pias dengan rasa khawatirnya.

Dia baru meninggalkan istrinya kurang dari satu jam dan tiba-tiba mendapatkan berita semacam ini. Jantung Jongwoon tidak bisa berdetak dalam irama yang normal lagi. Gadis itu terkadang memang sulit diatur. Tidak pernah bisa duduk manis dalam masa kehamilannya. Padahal Jongwoon sendiri sudah sering memperingatkan, apalagi karena sekarang kandungannya sudah mencapai usia delapan bulan.

Kaki Jongwoon melintasi koridor rumah sakit di lantai dua. Diikuti oleh Ryeowook yang tergesa-gesa mengejarnya di belakang. Dia bahkan lupa sama sekali untuk menurunkan Ryeowook dulu di sekolahnya. Keduanya diam. Tapi keheningan itu malah terasa makin mencekam ketika pintu ruangan di depan mereka membuka. Memperlihatkan beberapa orang dokter yang memakai pakaian khusus ruang operasi dan menatap pada mereka.

Ketegangan ini menyiksa.

"Istri saya-"

Dokter itu menggeleng. Memotong apapun yang akan dikatakan oleh Jongwoon pada saat selanjutnya. Raut wajahnya jelas terlihat lelah, dan memancarkan ekspresi bersalah. Sungguh, Jongwoon benci untuk melihatnya. Itu membuat ketakutannya makin menjadi-jadi. Dia ingin semuanya baik-baik saja. Istrinya, dan anak mereka yang belum lahir.

"_Jeosonghamnida_," dokter itu memulai. "Kami berhasil menyelamatkan anak anda. Tapi maaf, kami kehilangan ibunya. Dia sudah mengalami pendarahan terlalu banyak sebelumnya, dan kami gagal membuatnya tetap terjaga sampai mendapatkan transfusi."

Dunia Jongwoon seakan runtuh pada saat itu juga. Dia tak mau mendengarnya. Tidak satu katapun. Ingatannya memudar tepat saat pria paruh baya di depannya memegang bahunya. Mencoba memberinya kekuatan yang mustahil bisa terwujud.

"Istri anda sudah meninggal."

.

.

.

Pemakaman itu berlangsung lebih ramai dibanding dugaan Ryeowook. Dia sudah mendengar jika ibu angkatnya adalah salah satu model terkenal dulu, tapi tetap saja dia terkejut melihat rombongan artis yang datang. Seperti seorang gadis bertubuh tinggi semampai yang mengucapkan bela sungkawa pada ayahnya sekarang.

"Aku tidak menyangka dia akan pergi secepat ini. Fany... Fany selalu menjadi yang paling rendah hati dan perhatian."

Choi Sooyoung adalah teman sesama model Tiffany dulu. Selain itu, Sooyoung juga teman kuliahnya. Gadis itu mengelap airmatanya dengan tisu dan beberapa gadis lain ikut menenangkannya.

Jongwoon hanya mengangguk. Namun matanya tidak benar-benar menatap pada Sooyoung atau siapapun. Kedua obsidiannya tertutup kabut duka yang pekat. Seluruh hal yang dia lakukan sampai pada pemakaman di hari ini hanya terasa bagaikan mimpi. Sekejap dan tak menaruh apapun di ingatannya.

Ryeowook terdiam, batu nisan bertuliskan nama ibunya telah terpasang di sana. Dia lelah untuk menangis. Dia mengingat apa yang dikatakan Tiffany ketika dia menangis dulu.

_"Airmatamu terlalu berharga untuk menetes sia-sia. Jadi berhentilah menangis, dan buat dirimu kuat di hadapan semua orang."_

Kenangan akan ibunya membanjiri benaknya. Bagaimana Tiffany yang dengan sabar merawatnya. Memberikan kasih sayang yang tulus padanya. Membuatnya mendapatkan keluarga yang manis sampai hadirnya seorang adik. Seorang adik yang meminta pengorbanan gadis itu hingga dia terpaksa meninggalkan dunia ini. Dalam usia yang begitu muda, begitu cepat.

Dia menengok pada Jongwoon. Pria itu lebih kuat dibanding yang pernah diduganya. Ayahnya sangat mencintai ibunya. Dalam cara yang hanya bisa Jongwoon pahami sendiri. Namun pria itu tidak meneteskan airmatanya. Meskipun luka itu tetap ada, setiap kali Jongwoon terdiam sendirian dan menatap nyalang ke satu arah. Auranya begitu penuh rasa kehilangan, dan Ryeowook paham, jika itu berkat cintanya pada Tiffany.

Semua orang tak pernah siap dengan kehilangan. Tidak dia, ataupun Jongwoon.

.

.

.

"_Haelmoni_ meminta kita tinggal dengannya, agar ada yang mengurus Taeyeon, _appa_." ujar Ryeowook pelan, selagi mereka dalam perjalanan kembali ke rumah setelah pemakaman Tiffany.

Dia mengingat bagaimana tadi nenek dan kakeknya memintanya untuk pulang ke mansion milik keluarga Kim yang megah. Membawa Taeyeon, adiknya, bersamanya. Tapi dengan sopan, Ryeowook menolaknya. Memilih untuk berbicara dulu dengan ayahnya.

Jongwoon diam. Ryeowook sudah berpikir jika dia di acuhkan, ketika dalam dua ment kemudian jawaban itu datang.

"Tidak usah. _Appa_ yang akan mengurus Taeyeon."

Ryeowook cepat-cepat menolehkan kepalanya dari pemandangan mendung di jendela mobil. Memandang sisi wajah ayahnya.

"_Appa_ kan bekerja setiap hari."

"Kau tidak mau membantu _appa_?"

Ryeowook tersenyum kecil. "Tentu saja aku akan membantu _appa_."

.

.

.

Ryeowook berpikir jika ini tidak seburuk yang dia sangka pada awalnya. Hidup tanpa ibunya memang sulit. Kehilangan sosok lembut Tiffany yang biasanya menyambut pagi harinya di dapur, berdiskusi tentang pelajaran dengannya, ataupun mendapatkan belaian sayang Tiffany di kepalanya. Namun dia mulai terbiasa. Hidup mandirinya di panti dahulu membantunya untuk beradaptasi. Dan pengalamannya mengurus anak kecil di panti ternyata sangat berguna dalam tahap-tahap awal pertumbuhan Taeyeon. Dari bayi yang mungil, menjadi balita yang lucu.

Sekolah Ryeowook sudah memasuki tahun terakhirnya. Ujian akhir sebentar lagi, dan Ryeowook jadi sering pulang malam karena mengikuti les tambahan. Terkadang mereka menitipkan Taeyeon di rumah orangtua Jongwoon, atau Sungmin, yang sampai sekarang bersahabat dekat dengan Jongwoon. Mereka tentu saja tidak bisa membawa anak kecil itu untuk ikut kemanapun mereka pergi.

Malam ini, lagi-lagi Ryeowook pulang terlambat. Jam tangannya menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam ketika dia menunggu bis yang akan datang berikutnya. Tadi Jongwoon mengiriminya pesan jika pria itu akan pulang sangat terlambat, jadi dia meminta Ryeowook menjemput Taeyeon di rumah Sungmin. Namun sayangnya, Ryeowook juga pulang larut hari ini. Dia bisa membayangkan jika Taeyeon pasti sudah tertidur sekarang.

Perjalanan Ryeowook terbilang singkat. Dia mengetuk pintu rumah Sungmin dan mendengar ada suara dari dalam, dan pada saat selanjutnya, sosok Kyuhyun muncul membukakan pintu untuknya.

"Masuklah, Ryeowookie," ajak Kyuhyun.

"_Ne_, _hyung_," Ryeowook memasuki ruang tamu dengan desain sederhana dan nyaman dengan masih memakai pakaian sekolahnya, lengkap dengan ransel.

"Taeyeon ada di kamar. Sungmin menidurkannya setelah makan malam."

Ryeowook mengangguk. Meskipun dia tak benar-benar tahu bagaimana cara untuk membawa Taeyeon pulang kerumah sekarang ini. Tidak mungkin dia menggendong adiknya naik bis. Taeyeon bisa sakit nantinya.

"Ryeowookie!" Sungmin menyambutnya dengan senyum cerah. Dan Ryeowook membalasnya, meskipun rautnya menunjukkan kelelahan.

"_Mianhae_, Sungmin _hyung_, aku terlambat menjemput Taeyeon."

"_Gwaenchana_. Tadi Jongwoon _hyung_ sudah menjelaskan. Ada penandatanganan proyek kantornya yang harus dia urus sampai lembur."

Kyuhyun bergabung dengan mereka lima menit kemudian. "Kau tidak mau menginap di sini saja, Ryeowook-ah? Taeyeon sepertinya lelap sekali. Aku akan mengantarmu besok pagi."

Ryeowook menggeleng. Memperlihatkan wajah menyesal. Sebenarnya, dia hanya tak ingin lebih merepotkan pasangan itu.

"Aku pulang sekarang saja."

Sungmin cemberut padanya. "Padahal aku masih mau berlama-lama dengan Taeyeonie." pria itu menelusurkan jari-jarinya pada pipi Taeyeon yang terasa halus dalam sentuhannya. Tersenyum kecil saat melihat balita itu menggeliat sedikit.

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang." ucap Kyuhyun. Dia mengambil jaketnya dan memakainya dalam sekejap.

"Eh?" Ryeowook mengerjap, kemudian menggeleng tidak setuju. "Aku bisa pulang sendiri, _hyung_."

"Ini sudah malam," Sungmin mengingatkan. "Biarkan saja Kyu mengantarmu. Masa kau tega membiarkan adikmu terganggu tidurnya."

Ryeowook menggaruk tengkuknya. Merasa salah tingkah. Tapi dengan sedikit pertimbangan, akhirnya dia mengangguk.

Sungmin menggendong Taeyeon sampai ke mobil. Menurunkan bocah manis itu di jok belakang, agar Ryeowook bisa menjaganya. Langit sudah sepenuhnya berwarna hitam. Gelap karena cuaca yang mendung saat mobil milik Kyuhyun menembus jalanan kota Seoul yang mulai sepi.

Padatnya aktifitas di jalan sudah banyak berkurang pada jam-jam seperti ini. Dan Ryeowook merasa kantuk mulai menjalarinya saat dia menguap lebar. Dia ingin segera berada di rumahnya dan tidur dengan nyenyak. Tapi sebelum dia memikirkan hal yang lain lagi, Ryeowook mendadak teringat dengan sesuatu. Cepat-cepat dia merogoh ponselnya. Mengeluarkan benda pipih itu ke tangannya dan menyalakannya.

Tidak ada satupun pesan atau panggilan. Ryeowook mendesah kecil. Tadi dia mengirimkan pesan untuk Jongwoon. Menanyakan kapan pria itu akan pulang. Tapi ternyata sampai sekarang pesannya belum dibalas sama sekali. Mungkin pria itu terlalu sibuk saat ini.

Tiba-tiba Ryeowook menjadi khawatir. Jongwoon memang selalu bersikap seolah dia bisa melakukan segalanya semenjak kepergian istrinya. Mengurus Taeyeon, meng-handle perusahaannya, dan banyak hal lain. Tapi Ryeowook tahu betul Jongwoon seringkali melupakan jam makannya sendiri, mengabaikan kesehatannya. Barangkali seharusnya dia memasak beberapa makanan sesampainya di rumah nanti. Untuk berjaga-jaga saja jika Jongwoon pulang nanti, ada sesuatu yang bisa dimakan oleh pria itu jika dia lapar.

Terlalu serius berpikir, Ryeowook sampai tidak menyadari jika rumahnya sudah berada tepat di depannya sekarang sampai Kyuhyun menyadarkannya.

"_Gomawo_, _hyung_. Maaf merepotkanmu." Ryeowook menunduk sopan. Kedua tangannya dia gunakan untuk menggendong Taeyeon.

Kyuhyun mengangguk, tersenyum sekilas. "Tak masalah. Selamat malam, Ryeowookie."

"_Ne_. Hati-hati di jalan, _hyung_."

Mobil itu berbalik arah, dan Ryeowook merasakan jika udara dingin mulai menyusup masuk. Membuatnya tidak nyaman. Dia buru-buru masuk ke dalam rumah, lalu menyalakan penghangat ruangan. Kemudian dia membawa Taeyeon ke kamarnya, dan membaringkannya di kasurnya. Untung saja bocah itu tidak terbangun sama sekali. Kalau tidak, pekerjaannya pasti bertambah dengan harus menidurkan bocah itu kembali.

Ryeowook meregangkan tubuhnya yang terasa penat.

"Aku ingin cepat tidur," gumamnya.

Dia membuka kancing seragamnya satu persatu. Melepas kemeja itu dan menaruhnya di tumpukan baju kotor bersama dengan celananya. Ryeowook sedang berpikir untuk mandi ketika bel rumahnya berbunyi nyaring. Nyaris membuatnya terlonjak.

Hampir yakin seratus persen jika itu adalah Jongwoon, dia melesat pergi ke ruang depan untuk membuka pintunya. Tak peduli dengan penampilannya sekarang yang hanya memakai celana pendek dan kaus tanpa lengan. Memangnya siapa yang akan melihatnya nanti? Hanya Jongwoon, dan tak akan ada orang lain. Jadi Ryeowook tak perlu merasa takut atau apapun.

Namun baru saja dia menarik pegangan pintu, sesosok tubuh jatuh di pelukannya. Membuat Ryeowook memekik. Postur tegap dan rambut hitam berantakan yang terlihat olehnya ini terasa tidak asing sama sekali. Tapi bau alkohol yang menguar membuat Ryeowook memicing. Terkejut dengan fakta jika Jongwoon sedang roboh karena mabuk saat ini.

"_Hyung_," Ryeowook memanggil pria itu.

Seiring berjalannya waktu, ada hal-hal yang berubah di antara mereka. Ryeowook tak lagi terbiasa memanggil _appa_ pada Jongwoon. Dan pria yang lebih tua darinya itu tak pernah protes dengan perubahan yang ada. Dulu memang hanya Tiffany yang selalu memaksanya memanggil _appa_ dan _eomma_. Kini, setelah sosok _eomma_ itu pergi, Ryeowook merasa sosok sang _appa_ juga ikut menghilang. Mungkin karena perubahan pria itu semenjak kehilangan Tiffany.

Jongwoon sama sekali tidak menjawab panggilan Ryeowook. Pria itu seperti tidur, dari helaan napas teratur yang Ryeowook rasakan di bahunya. Jadi dia membopong tubuh Jongwoon sampai berada tepat di kamar pria itu. Lalu menghempaskannya ke ranjang.

Suara gedebuk pelan terdengar saat tubuh Jongwoon menabrak ranjangnya yang empuk. Ryeowook menghela napasnya. Jongwoon bukannya tidak pernah mabuk sebelumnya, tapi ini pertama kalinya Ryeowook memergoki pria itu pulang dalam keadaan mabuk berat. Dia hendak bergerak untuk melepaskan sepatu Jongwoon, ketika sebuah tarikan keras di lengannya terasa. Menyeret tubuhnya hingga terjatuh, tepat di atas tubuh Jongwoon. Ryeowook terbelalak kaget.

Dia mendadak berharap ada seseorang di sini yang mampu melepaskannya dari situasi ini. Mata Jongwoon setengah terbuka, menatapnya sayu seperti sedang memohon untuk sesuatu padanya. Dan Ryeowook tak pernah mengerti hal apa itu sampai tiba-tiba Jongwoon membuatnya makin mendekat padanya. Lalu bibir mereka bertemu, dan Ryeowook melotot syok di tempatnya.

Pemuda mungil itu sudah berusaha untuk melepaskan diri. Tapi apapun yang telah dicobanya, semuanya terasa sia-sia. Tenaga Jongwoon jauh lebih besar dibanding dugaannya. Setiap dia memberontak, lengan Jongwoon yang entah sejak kapan berada di pinggangnya terasa makin melingkar dengan erat. Dan bibir pria itu melumat bibirnya dengan rakus. Seakan sedang meluapkan sesuatu padanya.

Ciuman itu mungkin berarkhir setelah lima menit kemudian. Ryeowook megap-megap mencari udara, masih dengan usahanya untuk pergi dari dekapan Jongwoon.

"_Hyung_, lepas," pemuda itu memohon. Suaranya terdengar sedikit tercekat. Tapi Jongwoon bergeming.

Mata pria itu menatap matanya dalam pandangan yang sulit untuk diartikan. Tubuh Ryeowook bergetar, hanya karena sebelah tangan Jongwoon merayap naik membelai punggungnya dan kembali menekan tengkuknya. Meredam protesnya saat bibir keduanya kembali berada dalam satu ciuman.

"Tidak. Jangan pergi," Jongwoon berbisik di antara ciuman itu. Membuat Ryeowook mengerang karenanya. Sensasi dari ciuman mereka begitu memabukkan, meskipun Ryeowook masih bersikeras untuk mempertahankan logikanya. Menolak untuk menikmatinya sekalipun kini Jongwoon menciumnya lebih dalam. Sisa-sisa akal sehatnya mencoba berpikir secara rasional. Bahwa ini hanyalah efek dari ketidaksadaran Jongwoon akibat mabuk.

Tapi semakin Ryeowook mencoba untuk membangun pertahanan dirinya, ciuman itu terasa semakin liar. Pikirannya nyaris hanya berupa kilasan hitam putih yang abstrak ketika akhirnya tubuhnya melemas. Ryeowook memejamkan matanya dengan kalut. Dia berharap ini semua hanya mimpi. Bahwa ciuman yang Jongwoon berikan padanya hanyalah mimpi, dan esok paginya, semuanya akan kembali seperti semula.

Namun Ryeowook hanya tak pernah tahu, jika setelah ini, semuanya akan jadi sangat berbeda.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[ T . B . C ]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ga janji ya bisa update secepet ini lagi atau ngga untuk chapter selanjutnya XP

Ide Rin itu makin menggila aja akhir akhir ini buat ff YeWook, terlebih Rin lagi suka sama jalan cerita yang menantang (?) =_= jadi maaf aja kalo ffnya nista gini...

Tapi ini bukan pedofil! D: Rin ga bikin plot buat cerita pedo, dan coba aja baca, ga ada tuh di warningnya...

FF ini alurnya emang cepet... Banget malahan -" sengaja sih, biar ga banyak banyak chapternya ahahaha *plak* tapi mungkin untuk chapter ini udah lebih lambat (sedikit) dan chapter depan alurnya normal kok~ sesuai beberapa dugaan reader, Rin emang mau cepet ke inti cerita~

Dan sedikit ngakak liat review chapter kemaren xD Yura eonnie sama Dee eonnie semacam ngelawak *abaikan*

Thanks buat yang udah review di chapter lalu ^-^ sampe ada juga yang doain project novel Rin~ duuh jadi terharu X'D *tebar cinta*

Ngaku sedikit, Rin sebenernya lagi UAS m( _ _)m bikin ff buat meredakan stressnya UAS lol sekaligus menuangkan ide yang membanjir...

Nah semoga suka dengan lanjutannya!

**Mind to gimme your review? ^-^**

**.**

**See you~~**

**.**


	3. Chapter 3

**~ Had You Enough ~**

**.**

**YeWook Fanfiction © R'Rin4869**

**.**

**Genre : Family, Romance, Hurt**

**Rated : T (maybe i would to change this *heh*)**

**Warning : Boys Love, semi-incest, OOC, Typo(s), etc.**

**Disclaimer : my oppars and unnirs in here aren't mine, but this story is belong to me.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jongwoon terbangun dengan kepala yang terasa amat berat pada pagi hari berikutnya. Dia mengerang keras karena sakit yang tiba-tiba datang dan membuat penglihatannya berputar. _Hangover_. Dia minum terlalu banyak semalam karena perayaan keberhasilan kerjasamanya dengan sebuah perusahaan multi-nasional dari Cina. Dan akibatnya, dia sama sekali tidak sadar semalam. Bersyukur dia masih bisa membawa mobil dengan selamat sampai ke rumah.

Pandangannya menelusuri tempatnya berada sekarang ketika pusingnya sudah berkurang. Pria itu menyadari jika dirinya sekarang berada di kamarnya. Masih berpakaian lengkap hanya saja tanpa jas dan sepatunya. Tidak ada yang aneh di sini. Jam menunjukkan pukul enam pagi ketika dia mulai beranjak keluar kamar.

Suara dentingan peralatan makan dan bau harum masakan yang tercium olehnya samar-samar menggodanya. Jongwoon menduga jika Ryeowook pastilah sedang membuat sarapan saat ini. Benar saja, sosok mungil Ryeowook ada di sana. Menggunakan apron dan sedang serius menata peralatan makan di meja makan.

"Ryeowook," panggilnya.

Ryeowook tampak terkesiap saat mendengarnya.

**Prang!**

Bunyi keras itu membuat Jongwoon terlonjak. Gelas di tangan Ryeowook jatuh begitu saja. Sesaat, pandangannya terlihat kosong dan tidak fokus. Lalu dengan kegugupan yang tak wajar, pemuda itu cepat-cepat menunduk. Ingin membersihkan pecahan kacanya.

Jongwoon tak pernah melihat Ryeowook bersikap sesembrono itu sebelumnya. Dia menghampiri Ryeowook dengan pandangan khawatir saat pemuda itu meringis. Setetes cairan berwarna merah pekat menetes pada lantai di bawahnya.

"_Mianhae_, Jongwoon _hyung_." ujar Ryeowook. Tapi mata pemuda itu tidak menatapnya sama sekali. "A-Aku tidak sengaja..."

"_Gwaenchana_?" Jongwoon tidak memerdulikan permintaan maafnya. Dia mengambil tangan Ryeowook yang terluka akibat pecahan kaca.

Ryeowook mencoba menarik tangannya kembali. "_Aniyo_! Aku baik-baik saja."

Jongwoon bersikeras menahan tangan Ryeowook, perlahan menarik pemuda itu ke arah wastafel dan mencuci lukanya.

"Kau tidak baik-baik saja." Jongwoon berkata tajam. "Kau terluka."

"Aku bisa mengobatinya sendiri, _hyung_." lirih Ryeowook. "Biar aku saja."

Jongwoon menoleh setelah mematikan keran. Pandangan Ryeowook tertunduk. Seperti menghindarinya. Dia tak mengerti apa yang terjadi pada Ryeowook pagi ini, mungkin pemuda itu sedang sakit atau kelelahan hari ini sampai bertingkah aneh begitu.

Jongwoon perlahan melepaskan pergelangan tangan Ryeowook yang digenggamnya barusan.

"Kau harus lebih hati-hati."

Ryeowook tidak menjawab, tapi mengangguk sebagai pengganti jawabannya.

.

.

.

Ryeowook pergi dari hadapan Jongwoon secepat yang dia bisa. Debaran jantungnya makin terdengar bertalu-talu, meminta waktu untuk segera dinormalkan kembali.

Dia tidak mengerti apa yang salah dengan dirinya hari ini. Semenjak kejadian semalam, Ryeowook sama sekali tidak bisa tidur nyenyak. Dia melepaskan dirinya dari Jongwoon setelah kurang lebih setengah jam terperangkap bersama pria itu dan pagi ini Ryeowook sama sekali tidak siap untuk bertemu kembali dengannya.

Dia bukannya tidak mencoba untuk menghapus ingatan itu. Ryeowook sudah berusaha sekeras yang dia bisa. Menanamkan pemikiran jika kejadian semalam hanyalah sebatas kecelakaan kecil. Lagipula Jongwoon tidak tahu apapun tentang itu, jadi kenapa dia harus salah tingkah begini?

Namun apapun yang dia coba, Ryeowook tetap tak bisa bertatapan langsung dengan mata Jongwoon. Bayangan dari pandangan sayu dan tajam pria itu tadi malam membuat jantungnya berdetak seperti sedang berlari maraton. Dia bahkan takut jika Jongwoon mendengar debarannya yang keras.

Ryeowook memasuki kamarnya bersama Taeyeon. Bocah itu masih tidur. Berada di sini jauh lebih baik dibanding di dapur tadi. Dia meraih kotak obat-obatan di laci meja kamarnya dan melekatkan plester untuk lukanya. Hanya luka kecil. Dia bahkan tidak mengingat rasa perihnya sama sekali.

Dia tentu ingat dengan kewajibannya untuk membersihkan pecahan gelas yang masih berserakan di dapur. Ryeowook mengerang dan menutup laci kamarnya, bersiap untuk kembali. Tapi sebelumnya, dia menarik napas dalam-dalam. Berusaha membuat dirinya lebih siap kali ini dan menekan gugupnya.

Jongwoon sekarang duduk di meja makan dengan tenang sambil memijat kepalanya. Langkah Ryeowook nyaris tidak terdengar saat mendekati dapur. Pria itu terlihat berantakan dengan penampilannya.

"Aku sudah membersihkannya."

Lagi-lagi, suara Jongwoon membuat Ryeowook terkesiap. Untung saja kali ini tidak ada gelas lain di tangan Ryeowook untuk dijatuhkan olehnya.

"Oh, _gomawo_, _hyung_."

Jongwoon mengangguk.

Ini tidak akan sulit. Ryeowook meyakinkan dirinya sendiri untuk tetap bisa bersikap wajar. "Sudah minum obat?" dia bertanya. Efek mabuk pria itu pasti masih terasa sampai sekarang. Jongwoon memberikan jawabannya sebagai gelengan pelan. "Kalau begitu makanlah dulu. Setelah itu kau harus minum obat."

.

.

.

Hari ini berawan. Matahari tertutup oleh bayang-bayang di langit yang terasa seperti kabut tipis. Menghalangi kehangatan yang terpancar dan suhu udara semakin menurun beberapa derajat. Tapi cuaca yang buruk sama sekali tidak ikut memperburuk _mood_ Ryeowook saat ini. Pemuda itu bersiul-siul senang sepanjang pagi.

"Ehm, ada yang sedang bergembira rupanya." sindir Jongwoon sambil meminum kopi paginya.

Ryeowook menoleh dari pekerjaannya yang sedang menyuapi Taeyeon dan menoleh ke arah pria itu. Tersenyum lebar dan mengangguk.

"Hari ini kan upacara kelulusanku."

"Tidak ada permintaan untuk hadiah kelulusan?" Jongwoon menawarkan.

Ryeowook berpikir sejenak. "Tidak. Tidak perlu, hyung."

Taeyeon merengek-rengek di sebelahnya karena makanannya terhenti secara tiba-tiba, dan Ryeowook terkekeh. Anak itu begitu tidak sabaran sampai merengut padanya.

"Kalau begitu pulang sekolah nanti aku akan menjemputmu. Makan siang bersama saja, bagaimana?"

"_Hyung_ tidak sibuk?"

Jongwoon menggeleng.

"Baiklah." Ryeowook menyanggupi ajakan pria itu.

.

.

.

Jongwoon benar-benar berada di sana. Berdiri di depan mobilnya yang terparkir di halaman sekolah Ryeowook untuk menepati janjinya. Beberapa gadis remaja menoleh penuh minat padanya. _Well_, sudah bukan hal baru lagi. Usianya sekarang belum memasuki kepala tiga dan wajahnya tampan. Tidak sedikit gadis yang tertarik dengannya. Namun Jongwoon memilih untuk mengacuhkan mereka semua. Dia tidak cukup gila untuk merespon godaan dari gadis-gadis SMA.

Sosok Ryeowook berdiri di kejauhan. Memakai seragam dan membawa gulungan surat tanda kelulusan sekolahnya. Wajah manis itu terlihat berseri-seri. Jongwoon melihatnya sedang berbicara dengan seorang gadis sebelum Ryeowook menyadari kehadirannya dan langsung berlari ke arahnya.

Tanpa sadar, Jongwoon membuka tangannya lebar-lebar. Menyambut tubuh Ryeowook yang menubruknya beberapa saat kemudian.

"Selamat," Jongwoon berbisik. Lalu pria itu mengecup pipi Ryeowook. Hanya untuk melengkapi ucapan darinya.

Tubuh Ryeowook spontan terasa seperti tersengat sesuatu. Darahnya berdesir dengan cepat sampai rona kemerahan itu muncul di kedua pipinya. Di mana Jongwoon mengecupnya barusan. Sentuhan dari bibir pria itu lagi-lagi membawa ingatan Ryeowook melayang ke malam saat Jongwoon menciumnya, dan Ryeowook merutuki diri sendiri karena itu.

"_Nde_, _hyung_." jawabnya. Dia melepaskan diri dari pelukan hangat Jongwoon dan segera mengambil jarak yang pantas.

"Pergi sekarang? Atau kau masih ada urusan lain?" tanya Jongwoon.

Ryeowook menatap pria itu dan menggeleng pelan. "Ayo pergi sekarang."

.

.

.

Makan siang mereka berjalan biasa-biasa saja. Kecuali setelahnya, karena Jongwoon menyarankan mereka untuk mampir di _game_ _center_, Ryeowook menurutinya dengan semangat dan akhirnya mereka bermain sampai lupa waktu.

Jongwoon benar-benar melupakan jadwal kantornya hari itu. Yah, hanya satu hari. Tidak akan terlalu menjadi masalah. Lagipula perusahaan itu milik orangtuanya. Absennya di sana tidak akan diperiksa atau apa seperti pegawai biasa. Dia sudah lama juga tak berpergian keluar begini dan bersenang-senang.

Mereka pulang setelah matahari benar-benar tenggelam dan menjemput Taeyeon di _mansion_ keluarga Kim.

"Selamat, Ryeowookie."

Ryeowook menerima ucapan lagi dari neneknya. Dia tersenyum cerah.

"_Gomawo_, _haelmoni_."

"Kau mau melanjutkan kuliah di mana?" wanita itu menatapnya dengan semangat. "Ikuti saja jejak Jongwoon di Universitas Seoul."

Jongwoon tertawa. "Ryeowook punya pilihannya sendiri, _eomma_."

"Kalau dia kuliah terlalu jauh, nanti tidak ada lagi yang mengurus cucu _eomma_."

"Aku akan memikirkannya, _haelmoni_." Ryeowook berjanji. Dia memang sudah memikirkan beberapa pilihan universitas yang cocok dengan keinginannya.

"Kami pulang dulu, _eomma_."

"Hati-hati, Jongwoon." ibunya berpesan. "Sering-sering main ke sini, Taeyeonie." dia mengecup pipi Taeyeon yang kini melambai-lambai di pelukan Ryeowook.

.

.

.

Ryeowook menggigil sesaat setelah dia membuka pintu mobil dan turun tepat di depan rumahnya. Dia tidak membawa mantel atau jaket sama sekali, dan sebentar lagi musim dingin akan datang. Jongwoon menatap curiga padanya ketika Ryeowook mendekap kedua tangannya, mencoba membuat dirinya lebih hangat. Pria itu mendekat sebelum dia mengeluarkan Taeyeon yang tertidur selama perjalanan mereka.

Dalam satu gerakan, Jongwoon memeluk Ryeowook dari belakang. Pekikan kecil terdengar saat Ryeowook merasakan kedua tangan yang melingkar di bahunya. Dia hanya terdiam karena keterkejutannya. Suara jantungnya terdengar semakin cepat, dalam ritme yang tidak teratur, seolah berontak dan akan segera keluar dari rongganya. Membuat Ryeowook panik kalau-kalau Jongwoon bisa menyadari hal itu.

"Kemejamu tipis."

"_Ne_?"

"Kau kedinginan." Jongwoon memperjelas.

Ryeowook mencoba menarik napas dengan benar dan menenangkan dirinya. Pria itu tidak bermaksud apa-apa, tidak sama sekali. Hanya ingin menghangatkannya barang sejenak. Tapi ketika tangan Jongwoon makin terasa erat memeluknya, dan pria itu menumpukan kepalanya di bahunya, Ryeowook benar-benar kehilangan kemampuannya untuk berbicara. Napas pria itu terasa hangat, sekaligus menggelitik perpotongan lehernya. Dan ini terasa jauh dari kata hangat, Ryeowook malah merasa jika tubuhnya memanas seperti orang demam, seperti terbakar. Wajahnya merah padam tanpa bisa dia cegah.

Mereka membiarkan keadaan itu berlangsung sampai lima menit berikutnya. Dan Ryeowook merasa jika itu adalah lima menit terlama dalam hidupnya. Untuk kali ini saja, ketika obsidian Jongwoon menatapnya lekat-lekat, Ryeowook memiliki keinginan yang begitu ganjil di dalam kepalanya. Dia menginginkan pria itu.

"Masuklah." suara Jongwoon entah mengapa terdengar lebih berat dari biasanya. Seketika itu juga, pikiran-pikiran melantur dalam benak Ryeowook langsung hilang. Mengembalikannya dalam kesadaran dan rasa malu sepenuhnya.

Ryeowook mengalihkan tatapannya.

"_N-Ne, hyung_."

_Aku sudah gila_

Semua hal-hal aneh ini... Semuanya selalu dia rasakan ketika berada di dekat Jongwoon. Ryeowook ingin menghentikannya sekarang juga. Semakin lama, dia semakin tak nyaman dengan semua hal ini. Apalagi sekarang kepalanya sudah mulai berisi hal-hal aneh yang berasal dari imajinasi liarnya. Bagaimana dia bisa bersikap seperti orang idiot begitu di depan pria yang sudah mengurusnya selama delapan tahun terakhir ini? Pria yang sudah menjadi keluarganya. Kakak laki-laki untuknya.

Segala hal yang dia pikirkan membuatnya resah tiba-tiba.

.

.

.

Liburan musim dingin datang bersamaan dengan liburan setelah kelulusannya. Bulan Januari datang begitu saja. Sudah nyaris satu bulan sejak Ryeowook dinyatakan lulus dari sekolahnya dengan nilai tertinggi, dan pemuda itu masih belum menentukan pilihan universitasnya. Alih-alih melihat setumpukan brosur tentang universitas ternama yang bisa dia masuki, dia malah sibuk dengan misinya sendiri.

Setiap pagi Ryeowook pergi. Entah ke rumah Sungmin, atau rumah temannya. Terkadang dia membawa Taeyeon. Bahkan sampai menginap di _mansion_ keluarga Kim dua atau tiga hari. Semua orang berpikiran jika hal itu wajar-wajar saja. Ryeowook terlihat seperti remaja biasa yang sedang menghabiskan liburannya dengan bebas. Tapi tidak dengan Jongwoon.

Pria itu mulai mencurigai sikap Ryeowook yang dinilainya terlalu aneh belakangan ini. Dan dia yakin sekali, jika Ryeowook menghindarinya. Beberapa kali dia mencoba membuat Ryeowook bicara, tapi pemuda itu mengacuhkannya. Menjawab sekenanya saja dan hanya berbicara seperlunya.

Malam itu, Ryeowook pulang lebih cepat dibanding hari-hari sebelumnya. Alasan pemuda itu hari ini adalah karena Sungmin mengajak Taeyeon ke taman bermain, dan Jongwoon benar-benar mengkonfirmasi hal itu dengan Sungmin. Itu benar, jadi pria itu tidak bisa melarang Ryeowook sama sekali.

Tapi Jongwoon benar-benar butuh berbicara dengan Ryeowook. Menanyakan apa yang salah di sini sehingga pemuda itu tak mau menghadapinya sama sekali. Ryeowook mungkin sudah berusaha keras menyamarkan tingkahnya, tapi pria itu tak bisa dibohongi. Hidup bersama Ryeowook selama delapan tahun memberinya pengetahuan yang cukup banyak tentang gerak-gerik dan sifat pemuda itu.

Ryeowook mengurus dan menidurkan Taeyeon selama beberapa menit sebelum akhirnya dia beranjak. Bocah itu lelah setelah seharian bermain, sehingga tak lama kemudian, dia sudah terlelap begitu saja. Ryeowook ingin pergi ke dapur untuk mengambil segelas air. Namun belum juga niat itu tercapai, tiba-tiba saja sosok Jongwoon muncul di depannya. Berhadapan dengannya dengan tatapan yang tajam.

"_Hyung_?" Ryeowook menelan ludahnya. "Ada apa?"

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya begitu." Jongwoon berbicara dengan nada dingin. "Kau menghindar dariku. Ada apa?"

Tuduhan itu dilemparkan tepat pada sasarannya. Ryeowook terdiam. Menunduk sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya. Sikap Jongwoon sangat mengintimidasi.

"A-aku tidak-"

"Kau tidak pandai berbohong, Ryeowook-ah." Jongwoon mengingatkannya.

Ryeowook mundur satu langkah. Menjauh dari pria itu.

"Sungguh, _hyung_." suaranya terdengar memohon. Tapi dia tak juga mau mendongakkan kepalanya.

Tangan Jongwoon bergerak. Meraih dagu Ryeowook agar membuat wajah manis itu berhadapan langsung dengan wajahnya. Sorot mata Ryeowook terlihat takut, dan itu tak pernah Jongwoon lihat selama delapan tahun ini. Tidak mungkin Ryeowook takut padanya. Tidak ada alasan bagi pemuda itu untuk takut padanya.

"Jangan berbohong, Kim Ryeowook,"

Ryeowook mengkeret di tempatnya. Situasi ini berbahaya. Selain karena interogasi yang tak terelakkan dari Jongwoon, posisinya juga sama sekali tidak menguntungkan. Kedua obsidian tajam itu menatapnya penuh tuntutan, membuat lidahnya kelu untuk berkelit. Tubuh Jongwoon makin mendekat padanya. Dan entah sejak kapan, setelah satu langkah mundur yang diambilnya tadi, tiba-tiba tubuhnya sendiri sudah terpojok di dekat kulkas dan dinding dapur. Jantungnya berdetak seperti derapan kaki kuda. Terlalu cepat, terlalu menyiksanya.

Dia mencoba untuk menepis tangan Jongwoon agar pria itu melepaskan wajahnya, tapi tidak berhasil. Karena dengan kesigapannya, Jongwoon sudah menahan tangan Ryeowook lebih dulu. Memenjarakan pemuda itu sepenuhnya.

Ryeowook sudah ingin protes, apapun yang bisa dia lakukan agar Jongwoon melepaskannya. Tapi sayangnya, sebelum dia sempat membuka mulut, bibir Jongwoon sudah membungkamnya. Mata Ryeowook terbelalak dan tubuhnya mulai berontak sekuat yang dia bisa.

Ciuman itu terjadi begitu saja. Ryeowook bisa merasakan dengan jelas bagaimana Jongwoon memagut bibirnya dengan tak sabaran. Emosi pria itu meluap-luap dan Jongwoon menciumnya lebih dalam lagi. Ini persis seperti kejadian waktu itu. Hanya saja kali ini Jongwoon sadar. Sepenuhnya sadar. Jadi... kenapa? Kenapa pria itu menciumnya?

Ryeowook mengerang saat Jongwoon menggigit bibirnya, lalu menyelipkan lidahnya. Sensasi dari semua ini membuat tubuh Ryeowook menggigil, beberapa kali mengejang karena terkejut saat Jongwoon melilitkan lidah mereka. Benar-benar tidak memberinya kesempatan untuk bernapas sedikitpun. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa meleleh.

Ketika Jongwoon akhirnya melepas tautan antara bibir mereka, menyisakan benang-benang saliva yang tercecer, Ryeowook ingin secepatnya bisa mengeluarkan suaranya. Memohon, meminta pria itu untuk segera menjauh darinya sebelum dia merasa gila dengan hasratnya sendiri. Ryeowook tak pernah merasa seperti ini sebelumnya.

"Karena ini," ujar Jongwoon tiba-tiba. Napas pria itu tidak lebih baik darinya. Sama-sama terengah.

"A-Apa?" Ryeowook bertanya, dia sama sekali tidak mengerti.

"Karena ini kau menghindariku, benar kan? Karena aku menciummu."

Kepala Ryeowook mendongak dengan terkejut. Matanya melebar. Jongwoon mengingatnya! Demi Tuhan, Ryeowook tak tahu lagi dia harus menyembunyikan wajahnya di mana. Pria itu sadar pernah menciumnya, dan...dan pria itu melakukannya lagi! Untuk demonstrasi mungkin? Ryeowook membuang pandangannya, tidak menghiraukan pernyataan Jongwoon barusan. Dia terlalu malu untuk mengakuinya.

"_Hyung_... " Ryeowook mengumpulkan tenaganya, mendorong Jongwoon lagi. "_Hyung_, kumohon, lepaskan aku."

Jongwoon menatap diam pada sepasang mata sewarna karamel yang memberinya pandangan penuh permintaan. Lalu kepalanya menggeleng. Dia tak suka ini. Saat di mana dia tiba-tiba menjadi begitu emosional, hanya karena hal sepele macam ini. Ryeowook membuatnya tak bisa berpikir secara rasional, semenjak dia kelepasan mencium pemuda itu ketika dia mabuk malam itu. Rasanya Ryeowook sudah menjadi semacam zat adiktif untuknya. Jongwoon benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang sudah meracuni pikirannya.

Pria itu menenggelamkan kepalanya di leher Ryeowook. Mencium aroma tubuh pemuda itu.

"Tidak." bisiknya parau. "Sebelum kau berjanji jika kau tidak akan mengulanginya lagi."

"Aku..." Ryeowook terbata. Oksigennya nyaris habis hanya karena dia tak mampu bersuara lagi. Udara di luar masih dingin berkat salju yang belum mencair, tapi di sini, dia merasa panas dan pengap. Keringatnya meluncur menuruni pelipis, lalu ke lehernya.

"_Hyung_!" dia memekik tiba-tiba. Jongwoon mencium lehernya, mengendus permukaan kulit sensitifnya dengan napas yang terasa makin membakarnya.

Napas Ryeowook makin tak beraturan.

Batinnya berkecamuk dengan begitu banyak jenis pertanyaan yang sama sekali tak bisa dia utarakan. Apa maksudnya semua ini? Apa maksud Jongwoon padanya?

"Jangan hindari aku lagi."

"Tapi- _Hyung_, aku tidak bisa. Kita- tak bisa-"

Lagi. Jongwoon menghentikan kata-kata yang ingin dia ucapkan dengan ciuman itu lagi. Bibir Jongwoon menekan bibirnya sendiri. Ciuman mereka terasa basah, dan lebih panas dibanding sebelumnya. Ryeowook tak bisa menolaknya kali ini. Dengan frustasi, dia akhirnya menyerah. Menyerah pada apapun yang mendorongnya untuk menerima setiap perlakuan yang diberikan Jongwoon padanya. Seluruh logikanya musnah tanpa jejak.

"Jangan pergi, Ryeowook."

Kata-kata itu seperti perintah. Lebih merujuk pada doktrin yang harus dia ikuti secara mutlak, tanpa bantahan sama sekali. Ryeowook mengangguk.

Dan selanjutnya dia merasa sudah gila. Benar-benar sudah gila.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[ T . B . C ]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

*kipas-kipas* perasaan adegan di atas panas amat deh *PLAK*

Perhatian : chapter kemarin ga ada ya adegan yang menjurus NC =_= cuma kissing... Dooh reader mikirinnya yang 'iya iya' semua nih... Dan lagi Ryeowook itu bukan bahan pelampiasan...

Buat yang nanya umur... Sighs... Perasaan Rin malah udah kasih kronologinya deh biar reader tahu umurnya...

Nih biar Rin jelasin deh...

Ryeowook diadopsi » Jongwoon 20, Tiffany 19, Ryeowook 10

Tiffany meninggal » kurang lebih lima tahun mereka menikah, Jongwoon 25, Ryeowook 15

Chapter lalu, Ryeowook nyaris selesai SMA » Jongwoon 28, Ryeowook 18, Taeyeon hampir 3 tahun

Bacanya pelan-pelan biar ga bingung sama detailnya juseyo (-/\-) beda usia mereka 10 tahun. Dan di sini Ryeowooknya udah 18, jadi ga masuk pedo... Oh iya, ff ini juga full yewook, ga ada pairing lain, dan sangat fokus ke yewook... Jadi wajar alurnya cepet :p

Btw, terima kasih buat yang sudah review di chapter kemarin \^^/

**Last, mind to gimme your review?**

**.**

**See you~~**

**.**


	4. Chapter 4

**~ Had You Enough ~**

**.**

**YeWook Fanfiction © R'Rin4869**

**.**

**Genre : Family, Romance, Hurt**

**Rated : T (maybe i would to change this *heh*)**

**Warning : Boys Love, semi-incest, OOC, Typo(s), etc.**

**Disclaimer : my oppars and unnirs in here aren't mine, but this story is belong to me.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jika dikatakan secara jujur, semua ini terjadi begitu saja. Dan memang benar-benar begitu saja. Tanpa permulaan yang jelas, tanpa keterangan, tanpa perlu diungkapkan lebih jauh lagi.

Hubungan Jongwoon dan Ryeowook... entah mengapa sudah berubah definisinya. Antara sebatas _hyung_-_dongsaeng_, menjadi lebih dekat lagi. Dekat, dalam artian yang berbeda. Sama sekali berbeda dengan apa yang biasa disebut oleh orang lain tentang hubungan semacam ini. Tapi juga hubungan ini terasa lebih abstrak.

Sama halnya dengan aktifitas yang mengawali pagi hari ini.

Ryeowook. Dia biasa-biasa saja dengan rutinitasnya. Memasak sarapan untuk seisi rumah. Masih mengenakan piyama dan sandal rumah yang nyaman. Satu hal yang mungkin tidak biasa adalah keberadaan Jongwoon di belakangnya. Yang kini memeluk pinggangnya dengan erat. Terkadang membuat Ryeowook harus bergerak secara perlahan sekali, karena Jongwoon menahannya.

"_Hyung_," panggil Ryeowook. "Lepaskan dulu. Aku mau menuang supnya."

Jongwoon hanya terdiam. Masih setia mengendus bahu Ryeowook dan memejamkan matanya di sana. Membawa ketenangan ganjil bagi pikirannya.

"_Hyung_."

"Hmm?"

Ryeowook menghela napasnya. "Jangan sampai kau ketumpahan sup panas hanya karena kau tidak mau melepaskan aku." dia memperingatkan.

Sedikit tidak rela, Jongwoon menurut. Melepas tangannya dari pinggang Ryeowook dan bergerak menjauh. Hanya memperhatikan pemuda itu yang kini kembali bekerja dengan sigap.

Pria itu tidak pernah menyadari bagaimana, atau mungkin kenapa semua ini terjadi. Tidak rasional? Bisa jadi. Bahkan akal sehatnya pun menentang ini semua.

Bagaimana bisa dia melihat Ryeowook seperti melihat seseorang yang lain untuknya? Demi apapun juga, dia berani bersumpah jika ini tidak bisa dikategorikan sebagai hal yang wajar. Semenjak dia mencium pemuda itu di dapur, hubungan mereka berubah. Nyaris seluruhnya. Perubahan yang mendekati ambang batas kenormalan dari hubungan 'keluarga' yang selama ini dia kepalai.

Ryeowook, pemuda itu, anak angkatnya sendiri. Tapi Jongwoon sekarang memperlakukannya tidak kurang dari perlakuan pada seorang kekasih. Bagaimana tingkah Ryeowook, bagaimana dia tersenyum, seperti apa suaranya, atau bahkan, rasa dari bibir pemuda itu yang terus menerus melekat di otaknya. Seperti sebuah candu. Memabukkan, dan berbahaya tentu saja. Karena dia tahu ini semua salah.

"Ryeowook," Jongwoon memanggil nama itu. Sekilas terdengar biasa saja. Tapi di lidahnya, ada sensasi yang berbeda sehingga dia ingin terus menerus mengucapkan nama itu.

Pemuda itu menoleh pelan padanya. Melepas apronnya dan menghampiri Jongwoon dengan tatapan bertanya.

"Kenapa?" suara itu terdengar begitu jernih, sekaligus begitu samar.

Desiran aneh itu. Datang lagi dan lagi.

Sesaat, Jongwoon memejamkan matanya dengan frustasi mendalam. Lalu dia menangkup pipi Ryeowook. Merasakan halus kulit yang terasa di indera perabanya, mengelusnya dalam gerakan pelan. Mata Ryeowook memejam, menikmati sentuhan ringan itu sebelum bibir Jongwoon mendarat pada bibirnya dan tangan pria itu mendorongnya untuk bersandar pada meja dapur yang cukup rendah.

"_Ngh_,"

Erangan itu meluncur begitu saja. Sekarang, ciuman bukan lagi hal yang tabu untuk mereka lakukan. Nyaris setiap hari, atau malah setiap ada kesempatan, Jongwoon selalu mencium pemuda itu. Dengan gerakan yang sama, selalu menuntut dan menggairahkan. Ryeowook sudah nyaris hapal dengan ini, bahkan dia sekarang mulai berani membalas kecupan dan lumatan-lumatan bibir Jongwoon padanya.

Tangan Ryeowook mengalung pada leher Jongwoon untuk mempertahankan posisinya. Meremas helaian rambut hitam pria itu. Jongwoon melumat bibirnya, seperti biasa, dan Ryeowook tidak bisa untuk tidak menikmati hal itu sekarang ini. Ini sudah jadi semacam kebiasaan di antara mereka. Secuil rahasia yang tak pernah mereka ungkapkan kepada siapapun. Karena keduanya berada dalam kondisi yang sama, sama-sama terjebak. Mereka ingin menghentikannya, berbekal logika dan sisa-sisa kewarasan yang masih ada, tapi mereka juga tidak mampu.

"_Ppaaaa_~"

Suara nyaring itu menjadi alarm bagi keduanya untuk cepat-cepat menyudahi acara pribadi mereka. Mata Ryeowook terbuka lebar dan dia mengelap bibirnya yang memerah dengan punggung tangan. Tubuhnya sudah berada di atas meja dapur begitu dia sadar dan melihat Taeyeon sedang berjalan ke arah mereka.

Mata bulat bocah itu terlihat polos, dan dengan menyesal, Ryeowook sama sekali tidak suka dengan fakta jika adik manisnya memergoki dia dan Jongwoon dalam keadaan tidak pantas seperti barusan. Dia cepat-cepat menghampiri Taeyeon dan meraup tubuh mungil itu ke dalam pelukannya. Sama sekali tidak menoleh untuk melihat Jongwoon.

"Hei, kau sudah bangun."

"Eumm~" Taeyeon mengangguk-angguk dan tersenyum lebar. Tangan mungilnya meraih wajah Ryeowook dan terhenti di bibir pemuda itu.

Cepat-cepat Ryeowook menurunkan tangan bocah itu dan mengatur kembali ketenangan yang biasanya selalu dia miliki.

"Mau mandi dulu, Taeyeonie? Atau kau sudah lapar?" tanyanya sambil menimang bocah itu.

"Maaaandi~" Taeyeon menjawab lalu tertawa pelan. Ryeowook ikut tertawa dengannya.

Dia sama sekali tidak sadar dengan keberadaan Jongwoon yang tiba-tiba saja sudah berada di sebelahnya sampai tangan Taeyeon menggapai-gapai ke arah pria itu.

"_Ppaa_~ Maaandi~" panggil bocah itu. Rambutnya yang diikat dua bergerak-gerak lucu dan matanya mengerjap.

"Mandi dengan _appa_?" tanya Jongwoon, menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

Dengan cepat Taeyeon mengangguk. Membuka kedua tangannya ke arah Jongwoon. Pria itu mengambil Taeyeon dari pelukan Ryeowook dan terkekeh pelan.

"Kenapa Taeyeonie jadi manja pada _appa_, _eoh_?" gumam Jongwoon sambil mencubit pelan pipi Taeyeon.

Pandangannya bertemu dengan kedua manik cokelat Ryeowook dan dia tersenyum kecil. Sedikit menunduk untuk mendapatkan kecupan dari bibir pemuda itu.

"Kau juga," ujarnya. "Mandilah, Ryeowook."

.

.

.

Terkadang, mereka bersikap seperti tidak ada apa-apa, bersantai sambil mengobrol di ruang duduk sementara Taeyeon bermain di atas karpet. Jongwoon duduk di sofa dengan nyaman, bersandar di sandarannya yang empuk dan memilih-milih saluran televisi, menikmati hari liburnya ketika Ryeowook datang dari kamarnya. Dia duduk di samping Jongwoon dan pria itu menarik tangan Ryeowook untuk bersandar ke tubuhnya.

"Jadi," Jongwoon memulai. "Sudah mendapatkan pilihan universitasmu?"

Ryeowoong mengangguk. Meletakkan sebelah tangannya di dada Jongwoon sementara pandangannya mengikuti drama yang sedang ditayangkan di televisi.

"Di mana?"

"Inha."

Dahi Jongwoon mengerut. "Itu cukup jauh."

"Begitulah, tapi karena aku mau mengambil jurusan kedokteran, Inha pilihan yang tepat." jawab Ryeowook.

"Hmm," Jongwoon memainkan jari-jari Ryeowook yang berada di dadanya. Menautkan kelima jari itu dengan jemarinya sendiri. "Benar-benar tidak ingin ke Seoul saja?"

"_Hyung_ terdengar seperti _haelmoni_." Ryeowook mengeluh, sedikit melirik pada Jongwoon.

Berada di dekapan pria itu lebih nyaman dibanding hal-hal lain yang bisa dilakukannya. Setidaknya, dia jadi merasa jika dia tak butuh pemanas sama sekali. Dan di sini, dia sudah cukup merasa hangat.

Jongwoon tertawa. "Aku menyarankan kemudahan." ujarnya. "Kau tidak mungkin menempuh perjalanan ke Inha setiap harinya."

"Apartemen kecil?" usul Ryeowook.

"Membiarkanmu hidup jauh selama tujuh semester?" Jongwoon berdecak. "Itu alternatif terakhir."

Ryeowook memukul dada Jongwoon sedikit. "Hei, kalau begitu sama saja _hyung_ tidak memberiku kesempatan untuk kuliah."

Dengan tenang Jongwoon menurunkan tangan Ryeowook dan menurunkan tubuhnya sedikit hingga pandangan mereka sejajar saat ini. Dia mengecup bibir Ryeowook, dan pemuda itu memejamkan matanya.

"Aku hanya tidak mau kau pergi jauh-jauh, Ryeowookie." gumam Jongwoon. Bibirnya masih berada begitu dekat dengan bibir Ryeowook sampai hembusan napas keduanya bisa terasa satu sama lain. "Tapi... yah, lakukan saja sesukamu."

Ryeowook tersenyum menang. Dia mengecup balik bibir Jongwoon dan tertawa pelan.

"_Gomawo_, _hyung_,"

.

.

.

Ryeowook tidak bodoh.

Dia yakin sekali tentang hal itu. Dan dia bisa mengulangi kata-kata yang berupa kenyataan itu sekeras yang dia mau. Sekeras yang dia bisa. Untuk sekedar membuktikan jika dia sadar, sepenuhnya sadar, jika semua hal yang dia lakukan dengan Jongwoon adalah permainan yang berbahaya bagi keduanya ketika dia mendengar Hyukjae berbicara dengannya.

Temannya itu sekarang sedang bercerita dengan serius tentang perceraian orangtuanya dulu, yang diakibatkan karena ayahnya yang berselingkuh dengan adik iparnya. Namun Ryeowook sendiri tidak mengingat bagaimana pembicaraan mereka bermula sampai topik ini diungkit dan dia mendengar suara Hyukjae yang terdengar lirih. Menuturkan kisah yang miris.

"Dan kau memilih untuk tinggal dengan ibumu saja?" Ryeowook merespon cerita Hyukjae seolah dia sudah menyimak dengan seluruh pikirannya. Yang pada faktanya, dia malah sedang memikirkan hal yang lain pada saat ini.

Hyukjae mengangguk.

"Aku memergoki ayahku berselingkuh. Ehm... berciuman di dekat mobil dengan selingkuhannya. Dan aku muak dengannya." ujarnya.

Sebuah perasaan berat mengganjal batin Ryeowook. _Taeyeon_. Bagaimana perasaan anak itu nanti... jika saja dia sudah mengerti tentang apa yang dilihatnya, seperti apa yang dilihat anak itu tadi pada pagi hari sebelumnya? Anak itu... Taeyeon pasti kecewa padanya. Wajah Ryeowook memucat.

"Itu pasti menyakitkan."

Hyukjae tersenyum kecil. "Sejujurnya, itu membuatku ingin menampar ayahku. Tapi yah, ibuku melarangnya. Sebuah kesalahan, jangan diikuti oleh kesalahan yang lain. Bagaimanapun dia ayahku."

Ryeowook menganggukkan kepalanya dengan kaku. "Itu benar."

_Sebuah kesalahan tidak boleh diikuti oleh kesalahan lainnya, _dia mengulangi kalimat itu di dalam kepalanya.

Dan itu memang benar. Yang berarti hanya satu hal, segalanya harus dihentikan.

.

.

.

"Mauu belcama _appaaa_~" Taeyeon merengek-rengek setelah makan malam hari itu selesai. Berlari ke arah kamar Jongwoon dengan kaki-kakinya yang mungil.

"Taeyeonie." Ryeowook mengeluh dengan gusar. "Jangan ganggu _appa_, tidur bersamaku saja seperti biasa."

"_Aniiii_!"

"Taeyeon, sayang, ayo keluar."

Taeyeon menggeleng-geleng. Sampai akhirnya Jongwoon masuk ke sana setelah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya di ruang kerja yang terpisah.

"Taeyeonie mau belcama _appa_!" bocah itu melompat ke arah Jongwoon dan menarik-narik kemeja yang dikenakan pria itu.

"Tapi-"

"Biarkan saja, Ryeowook-ah." ucap Jongwoon santai. "Memangnya kenapa?"

Ryeowook menggigit bibirnya. Dia ingin bicara dengan pria itu. Berdua saja. Dan dengan adanya Taeyeon di antara mereka, hal itu tidak mungkin bisa terwujud sama sekali.

"A-Aku jadi sendirian..." Ryeowook beralasan. Dan dia tahu itu adalah alasan terbodoh yang bisa dia berikan sampai-sampai Jongwoon tergelak karenanya.

"Astaga, kau kan sudah 18 tahun."

"Aku tahu-"

"Kalau begitu tidur saja di sini." ajak Jongwoon, memutuskan secara sepihak sebelum Ryeowook sempat berbicara lebih banyak lagi.

Pemuda itu nyaris tersedak mendengarnya. Dia memberikan tatapan sangsi pada Jongwoon yang dibalas oleh lirikan ke arah kasur oleh pria itu.

"Ranjangnya pasti cukup."

_Bukan!_

Rasanya Ryeowook ingin menjeritkan satu kata itu saja sekarang ini. Bukan itu yang dia takutkan. Ada hal lain yang ingin dia ungkapkan sebagai alasan. Apapun itu, asal malam ini dia bisa mengelak dan mengunci dirinya sendiri jauh-jauh dari Jongwoon. Pikirannya selalu tak bisa dikontrol setiap dia berdekatan dengan pria itu. Dan untuk niatnya berbicara dengan Jongwoon nantinya, dia butuh sebanyak mungkin pikiran jernih yang bisa dia kumpulkan.

"_Oppaaa_~"

Entah sejak kapan Taeyeon berada di depannya dan menarik-narik tangannya ke arah ranjang.

"_Oppa_, di cini juga~"

Bocah itu memberinya tatapan yang tak terelakkan. Tahu-tahu, Ryeowook malah sudah mengangguk. Menuruti keinginannya. Dan dia segera menyesali hal itu dalam hati.

"Untuk malam ini saja." Jongwoon berbisik padanya sambil mengecup dahinya sebelum tidur malam itu.

Ryeowook merona diam-diam. Dia merasakan tubuh Jongwoon yang berada tepat di sebelahnya. Meskipun pria itu memeluk Taeyeon, tapi sebelah tangan Jongwoon berada di pinggang Ryeowook. Menarik pemuda itu untuk lebih dekat lagi dengannya. Debaran keras yang seperti biasanya ada kembali hadir, membuat Ryeowook mendesah keras. Melampiaskan kegelisahannya.

Tapi tak urung juga tubuhnya merasa rileks berada di sini. Bau tubuh Jongwoon membuatnya makin nyaman, dan mengantuk dengan cepat. Dia meletakkan tangannya di dada pria itu, lalu mulai terlelap seperti bayi.

Ini bukan ide bagus. Sama sekali bukan ide bagus.

.

.

.

Bayangan itu samar. Amat sangat samar.

Awalnya berupa gumpalan putih seperti kabut, berdiri dalam kegelapan. Lalu lama-lama mulai membentuk sosok yang begitu familiar untuknya. Tenggorokan Ryeowook tercekat.

Gadis itu berdiri di sana. Rambut hitam bergelombangnya membingkai wajahnya yang cantik. Mata itu menatapnya dan bibirnya tersenyum, untuknya. Tangan-tangan sepucat susu menggapainya. Menariknya dari dalam kegelapan yang begitu pekat.

"_Eomma_," Ryeowook berbisik. Airmatanya merebak begitu cepat ketika tangan halus Tiffany memeluknya.

Kerinduannya akan sosok itu tidak bisa diungkapkan oleh kata-kata. Ryeowook balas memeluknya. Seerat yang dia bisa.

"Ryeowook, sayang," suara itu terdengar seperti lonceng yang menggema. Begitu indah dan jernih. Menggema di sudut-sudut kepalanya.

"Aku merindukan _eomma_."

"_Eomma_ tahu,"

Ryeowook menenggelamkan kepalanya di pelukan hangat Tiffany sebelum gadis itu melepaskannya. Menatapnya dengan sorot mata yang ramah dan penuh keibuan.

"Kau masih memegang janjimu kan? Menjaga Taeyeon kecil _eomma_?"

Dia mengangguk. Dan Tiffany tersenyum.

"Bagaimana dengan _appa_? Jangan kecewakan _eomma_, sayang."

Dada Ryeowook seolah ditikam oleh belati saat itu juga. Tubuhnya mendingin. Kini, di mata ibunya ada sorot penuh kekecewaan. Tiffany tahu. Gadis itu sudah tahu atas apa yang telah diperbuatnya selama ini. Dan Tiffany pasti marah padanya.

"_Eomma_," suara Ryeowook bergetar. Entah kerena tangisnya, atau karena takut. "Maaf... A-Aku tidak bermaksud untuk..."

Sosok itu makin lama makin menjauh darinya. Dan Ryeowook terjatuh. Berlutut di sana sendirian sambil menyaksikan kepergian Tiffany. Gadis itu menggeleng padanya untuk terakhir kalinya. Dan bibirnya terbuka untuk mengulangi kata-katanya. Hanya berupa bisikan penuh harapan.

"Jangan kecewakan _eomma_."

"_Eomma_, tidak! Maaf! Aku benar-benar tidak mau mengecewakan _eomma_." dia memanggil Tiffany untuk kembali. Mendengarkan penyesalannya. Tapi hasilnya nihil. "_Eomma_!"

"_EOMMA_!"

Tubuh Ryeowook terduduk. Terengah-engah di kasur sementara keringat membanjiri sekujur tubuhnya. Matanya menatap nyalang pada sekelilingnya.

Dia aman di sini. Tidak ada kegelapan, terlebih, tidak ada Tiffany. Itu hanya mimpi.

_Mimpi..._

Ryeowook mengelap keringatnya sendiri dengan napas pendek-pendek. Beberapa saat kemudian, dia baru sadar jika kamar yang dilihatnya bukanlah kamarnya. Tempat ini tidak asing, dan ketika Ryeowook melihat Jongwoon dan Taeyeon yang tertidur di sebelahnya, kesadarannya langsung muncul.

Tentu. Semalam dia tidur di sini. Entah mengapa dia merasa kehilangan beberapa ingatannya akibat mimpi barusan. Mengulang kembali kilasan bunga tidur itu membuat Ryeowook merasa mual tiba-tiba. Memandang rendah pada dirinya adalah sesuatu yang mudah untuk dilakukan.

Tiffany datang malam ini untuk memperingatkannya. Sebagai anak yang tidak tahu malu, untuk segera menjauh dari Jongwoon. Dia pasti sudah menyakiti hati ibunya itu jika saja Tiffany masih ada bersama mereka. Betapa menjijikkannya jika dia memikirkan hal itu sekarang.

Hubungannya dengan Jongwoon tidak boleh lagi seperti ini. Tidak lagi.

"Ryeowook?"

Suara berat itu datang dari kegelapan. Menyentak Ryeowook secara tiba-tiba saat sepasang tangan melingkar di pinggangnya secara tiba-tiba. Dia melepaskan diri secara perlahan, menjauh dari Jongwoon. Menempatkan dirinya di ujung kasur.

"Ada apa? Kau mimpi buruk?" Jongwoon mendudukkan dirinya sendiri di kasur. Menatap pada Ryeowook.

Pemuda itu menduga jika Jongwoon pastilah terbangun akibat suaranya barusan. Dan dia mengangguk untuk memberi jawaban. Keberaniannya muncul secara tiba-tiba ketika di mulai membuka mulut pada saat selanjutnya.

"_Hyung_?"

"Hmm? Tidurlah. Ini masih dini hari."

"_Hyung_, aku mau bicara." Ryeowook mempertegas ucapannya.

Jongwoon menguap. "Besok pagi saja."

Ryeowook menggeleng. "Tidak. Kurasa tidak."

"Oke, ada apa kalau begitu?" Jongwoon memilih untuk mengalah. Perdebatan pada jam seperti ini bukanlah ide yang bagus. "Bicara saja."

"Aku..." pemuda itu menarik napas dalam-dalam. "Aku ingin kita kembali seperti semula."

Mata Jongwoon memicing. "Maksudmu?"

"_Hyung_... jangan pura-pura tidak tahu. Kau mengerti jika semua ini salah. Kita..." Ryeowook menghentikan sejenak kata-katanya. "Tidak seharusnya seperti ini. Tidak lagi. Ini bukan hal yang pantas untuk dilakukan." dia memberi penekanan pada kalimat terakhir.

Jongwoon tahu. Dia mengerti sepenuhnya apa yang dibicarakan oleh Ryeowook meskipun tidak ada pernyataan yang gamblang dari pemuda itu. Tapi dia cukup terkejut untuk menerima fakta jika Ryeowook ingin menghentikannya. Karena jika asumsinya tidak salah, maka-

"Bukankah kau menikmatinya?" Jongwoon menatapnya tajam.

Itu lebih seperti tuduhan atas motif perbuatan mereka. Ryeowook tergugu, wajahnya memanas. Sebenarnya... itu memang benar. Tapi dia segera menggeleng.

"Sampai kapan kau mau naif begitu?" helaan napas Jongwoon terdengar di dekatnya. "Ryeowook, dengar-"

"Tidak. _Hyung_ yang dengarkan." Ryeowook memotongnya. "Aku mungkin terlalu bodoh untuk menolak, dan takut untuk mengatakan tidak selama ini. Tapi aku tahu dengan pasti, bagaimana statusku di sini. Dan aku mohon, jangan mempersulitku, _hyung_. Segalanya mungkin terlihat sepele, tapi ini tidak bisa terus berlanjut."

Kata-kata Ryeowook membuat tatapan Jongwoon mengeras. Rahang pria itu mengatup, menahan emosinya untuk segera menyanggah semuanya. Seperti lecutan cemeti, apa yang Ryeowook sampaikan tadi terasa pedih untuknya. Tapi sekali lagi, Jongwoon tahu, Ryeowook benar.

Dengan gerakan yang sangat tak terduga, pria itu menarik lengan Ryeowook sampai pemuda itu berada di bawah tubuhnya. Memenjarakan tubuh Ryeowook dan menahan pergerakannya.

"Hyu-"

Ryeowook merasakan jika jantungnya nyaris saja terhenti saat Jongwoon tiba-tiba menciumnya. Menempelkan bibir mereka dan menggerakkan bibirnya di atasnya. Lumatan itu terasa kasar, dan terlalu mendesak. Bahkan belum sampai satu menit, Ryeowook merasa udaranya sudah habis. Kepalanya terasa pusing saat Jongwoon masih juga menciumnya, lebih dalam, lebih menuntut. Dan dia tak bisa melakukan apapun untuk melawannya. Rasanya dia sudah terlalu terbiasa dengan ini, sehingga perintah untuk berontak bahkan tak lagi ada di benaknya. Ryeowook merasa kecewa dengan dirinya sendiri.

Gelenyar aneh menjalari sekujur tubuh Ryeowook ketika akhirnya ciuman itu terlepas, dan tubuh Jongwoon menyingkir dari tubuhnya. Ada kelegaan di dadanya, sekaligus secercah rasa kecewa ganjil yang muncul. Paru-parunya menghirup udara dalam-dalam saat mata itu memandangnya, dengan sorot yang tak pernah dia lihat sebelumnya. Sejenak, atau malah beberapa menit, mereka terdiam. Detakan pelan jam dinding menggema di kepala Ryeowook sampai akhirnya semuanya buyar oleh ucapan yang terdengar selanjutnya.

"Jika begitu maumu," Jongwoon berbisik dengan suara beratnya. "Itu yang terakhir kalinya. Aku berjanji."

.

.

.

Normal.

Kehidupannya benar-benar normal setelahnya. Dan Ryeowook merasa dia patut bersyukur karena itu. Jongwoon tidak lagi bersikap intim padanya. Hanya hal-hal seperti biasa yang mereka lakukan sejak dulu. Tapi lebih dari hal-hal biasa, Jongwoon juga menjadi lebih pendiam. Dan Ryeowook cukup tahu jika itu adalah salahnya, jadi dia lebih memilih untuk tak menganggu pria itu.

Sungmin mengunjunginya pada hari Sabtu yang cukup cerah. Beralasan jika dia merindukan Taeyeon, yang sejak masa liburan Ryeowook, jarang sekali dititipkan padanya.

"Kau kelihatan lesu sekali, Ryeowookie." Sungmin berkomentar ketika Ryeowook menuangkan teh untuk cangkirnya.

Ryeowook tersenyum kecil.

"Sedikit flu." ujarnya.

Sungmin menepuk-nepuk bahu Ryeowook dengan wajah penuh perhatian. "Sepertinya Jongwoon _hyung_ juga, ya?"

Dengan gerakan santai Ryeowook mengangkat bahunya. "Memang kenapa?"

"Kalian sama-sama lesu."

Ini sudah seminggu kehidupan normal mereka berjalan, dan entah mengapa seminggu ini pula keduanya berada dalam keadaan seperti yang dikatakan Sungmin. Sama-sama tak memiliki semangat, walau Ryeowook lebih mampu mengatasinya dengan banyak-banyak tersenyum dan bermain dengan Taeyeon. Itu cukup membuatnya senang.

Taeyeon berada di pangkuan Sungmin dan sibuk dengan boneka Teddy Bear-nya ketika Sungmin mengelus pipi anak itu dan bergumam. "Kau sudah menjadi ibu yang sangat baik untuknya."

"Apa?"

Sungmin mendongak, tersenyum manis pada Ryeowook. "Kau sudah menjadi ibu yang baik untuknya, Ryeowookie."

"Aku hanya membantu mengurus Taeyeon, _hyung_." pemuda itu menggeleng dan tertawa pelan.

"Tapi aku melihatmu seperti sosok ibunya." Sungmin ikut tertawa, dan mencubit pipi Taeyeon. "Benar kan, Taeyeonie?"

"Apaaa~?" Taeyeon mendongak dari mainannya. Mengernyit imut ke arah Sungmin.

Pria itu menunjuk Ryeowook. "Ryeowookie _oppa_ sudah seperti ibumu. Benar kan?"

Ryeowook melihat Taeyeon memperhatikannya sejenak, dan dia memberikan senyum pada bocah manis itu. Taeyeon tertawa dan mengangguk. Entahlah apakah bocah itu benar-benar paham atau tidak dengan maksud ucapan Sungmin.

"_Ne_." ujar Taeyeon, suaranya terdengar nyaring. "Ryeowook _eommaaa_~"

"Nah, mungkin kalau dari awal dia memanggilmu seperti itu akan lebih baik."

Ryeowook menggeleng. Merasa miris sendiri. Tentu saja tidak begitu, karena dia hanya sosok kakak bagi Taeyeon. Dan itu terlalu berlebihan untuknya. Jelas-jelas Ryeowook bisa melihat sosok Tiffany kecil di paras anak itu, menegaskan siapa yang telah menurunkan gen kecantikan itu pada Taeyeon.

"Tidak, _hyung_. Tidak akan pernah jadi begitu."

.

.

.

Ayah Jongwoon baru saja pulang dari perjalanan bisnisnya ke Austria setelah satu bulan lebih berada di sana, dan pria tua itu mengundang seluruh keluarganya untuk berkumpul bersama dan makan malam di _mansion_ keluarga Kim. Menikmati kebersamaan mereka sebagai satu keluarga setelah lama tidak berjumpa.

Jongwoon menyanggupi saja tawaran ayahnya dan tidak menaruh curiga pada apapun. Sampai akhirnya makan malam yang sempurna itu selesai dan _dessert_ mulai di hidangkan di hadapan mereka. Sementara Ryeowook sibuk dengan Taeyeon yang memakan pudingnya dengan bersemangat, ayah Jongwoon mulai bicara.

"_Appa_ bertemu dengan teman lama ketika menghadiri pesta peresmian di Wina."

"Hmm? Siapa?" Jongwoon tidak benar-benar ingin menanggapinya.

"Mr. Song." jawab ayahnya. "Dia bertanya tentangmu."

Alis Jongwoon sedikit naik. "Tentang apa?"

"Bagaimana kau sekarang dan semacamnya." ayahnya menyuapkan sesendok penuh puding sebelum menatap pada Jongwoon. "Dia menyayangkan kenapa kau belum menikah lagi sampai sekarang."

Keheranan Jongwoon mulai tumbuh seiring dengan lanjutan dari kata-kata ayahnya. Diam-diam, Ryeowook mendengarkan pembicaraan itu baik-baik. Penasaran dengan topik asing yang rasanya mengandung sesuatu tersirat itu.

"Dia memiliki putri yang cantik. Kudengar dari gadis itu, dia mengenalmu. Dia akan kembali ke Korea Selatan dalam waktu dekat karena dia baru saja menyelesaikan studinya di Cambridge setengah tahun lalu."

"Siapa? Rasanya aku tidak mengenal siapapun yang kuliah di Cambridge."

"Bagaimana kalau kalian bertemu? _Appa_ punya janji makan malam dengan keluarganya setelah mereka datang."

"Terserah." Jongwoon nyaris mengibaskan tangan saking tak sabar. "Tapi siapa gadis ini?"

"Kau penasaran sekali dengannya, eh?" ayahnya terkekeh.

Jongwoon mendengus pelan. Begitu juga Ryeowook, meskipun lebih pelan. Neneknya mengelap sudut bibir Taeyeon dan dia pura-pura acuh dengan pembicaraan Jongwoon dan kakeknya.

"Banyak yang memanggilnya Victoria. Namanya Song Qian. Katanya, dia salah seorang juniormu di SMA."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[ T . B . C ]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Nah chapter selanjutnya datang! Kasian ya, yewook baru mesra udah dipisah lagi *ketawa jahat* *ditendang*

*kipasin reader* kenapa banyak permintaan NC di review? =_= tenang guys, semua itu akan indah pada waktunya *PLAK* oke lupakan dulu! Ga ada spoiler buat ganti rating sekarang :p

FF ini semacam to the point untuk alurnya, ngga banyak bertele-tele, jadi maaf aja kalo pendek melulu u.u kan pada minta update cepet, berarti gapapa dong kalo pendek? :p

Thanks to semua yang udah review! \^^/

P.S : buat guess-lyw, tinggalin akun fb atau twitter dong pleaseeee ;_;

Bener kata satu reviewer, kalo Rin itu bertahan banget sama yewook :)) soalnya Rin emang fujoshi buat yewook doang, dan meskipun kadang ada kyumin, itu ga begitu dapet feel pas ngetik~ jadi sorry, Rin ga bisa buka request pairing kalo mau bikin ff kkkk~ terima kasih buat yang udah paham itu ^-^

Komentar, kritik dan saran sangat diharapkan! Buat bikin semangat dan perbaikan~~

**So, mind to gimme your review? ^^**

**.**

**See youuu~**

**.**


	5. Chapter 5

**~ Had You Enough ~**

**.**

**YeWook Fanfiction © R'Rin4869**

**.**

**Genre : Family, Romance, Hurt**

**Rated : T (maybe i would to change this *heh*)**

**Warning : Boys Love, semi-incest, OOC, Typo(s), etc.**

**Disclaimer : my oppars and unnirs in here aren't mine, but this story is belong to me.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Gadis itu lebih cantik dari perkiraan Jongwoon sebelumnya. Matanya indah, berbingkai bulu mata lentik yang membuat tatapannya terlihat seperti tatapan seekor kucing kecil yang lucu. Rambutnya pirang platina, berponi depan yang rata. Sedangkan wajahnya, manis. Putih mulus seperti hasil kreasi sempurna yang membentuk gadis itu menjadi begitu menawan. Tubuh indahnya dibalut _dress_ musim semi berwarna _peach_ dan kakinya mengenakan _stiletto_ yang berwarna senada.

"Jongwoon _oppa_,"

Suara halus itu memanggilnya dan Jongwoon menerima uluran tangan gadis itu dengan sopan.

"Qiannie,"

"Kau tidak lupa dengan panggilan itu." gadis itu tertawa, senang ketika melihat Jongwoon masih mengenalinya dengan baik.

Jongwoon ikut tertawa. "Kau juniorku yang terbaik. Tidak heran Cambridge menjadi akhir dari studimu."

Makan malam itu sudah dirancang sedemikian rupa di sebuah restoran mahal di kawasan elit Gangnam. Ayahnya menjamu kedua orang tua Victoria dengan baik. Memang, Jongwoon ingat jika kedua orang itu merupakan kolega ayahnya sejak bertahun-tahun silam. Itu sebabnya dia sempat mengenal dekat sosok Song Qian yang kini telah berada di sampingnya. Duduk manis menanti sajian makan malam mereka.

"Aku tak pernah melihat kalian akrab sebelumnya." ayah Victoria bicara. Menatap pada Jongwoon sekaligus anaknya.

"Memang tidak." Victoria tersenyum. "Hanya sebatas kenalan di sekolah. Tidak terlalu dekat."

Jongwoon mengangguk membenarkan. "Aku bahkan nyaris tidak mengenali Qian setelah bertahun-tahun tak bertemu dengannya."

"Sekarang semua orang memanggilnya Victoria." ibu gadis itu tersenyum, menatap bangga pada anaknya. "Begitulah dia dikenal sebagai model _catwalk_ di London selama beberapa saat."

"Oh," Jongwoon menatap gadis itu juga. "Kau memang sudah banyak berubah semenjak jaman sekolah dulu."

"Banyak sekali." Victoria menyetujui. "Tidak ada lagi kacamata minus, tidak ada lagi rok di bawah lutut, dan tidak ada lagi serangkaian rumus kimia yang selalu kupecahkan."

Dengan santai Jongwoon menaruh tangannya di bahu gadis itu, tertawa renyah. "Astaga. Kau yang sering dibilang culun sewaktu dulu, dan sekarang? Tidakkah kau mau mencoba ikut pemilihan _Miss South Korea_?" godanya.

"_Oppa_!" Victoria meledak tertawa mendengar gurauan pria itu. "Berlebihan sekali."

Tawa mereka terdengar bersamaan. Dan tanpa disadari oleh siapapun, kedua orangtua mereka saling bertatapan. Tersenyum puas dan penuh arti pada satu sama lain.

.

.

.

Ryeowook ada di rumah ketika Victoria datang ke sana untuk berkunjung pertama kalinya. Dia tidak terlalu terkejut melihat kedatangan gadis itu. Jongwoon pernah menceritakan secara singkat tentang pertemuannya dengan Victoria dan mereka cukup akrab belakangan.

Kesan ramah segera didapatnya ketika Victoria tersenyum di pintu depan. Sepertinya gadis itu punya kebiasaan untuk tersenyum di mana saja. Sikapnya benar-benar tidak seperti orang lain di sana. Sebenarnya, mungkin itu hanya karena Ryeowook baru melihat Jongwoon membiarkan seorang gadis datang ke rumah setelah kematian istrinya.

"Hai," sapa gadis itu. "Kau pasti Ryeowook. Aku Victoria. Teman Jongwoon _oppa_."

Ryeowook mempersilakannya untuk masuk dan memanggil Jongwoon yang sedang bercanda dengan Taeyeon di kamarnya. Pria itu tidak menunjukkan reaksi apapun ketika dia turun dan menemui Victoria. Sesekali Ryeowook bisa mendengar derai tawa keduanya ketika mereka mengobrol dengan seru. Dan entah mengapa, dia merasa aneh ketika mendengarnya.

Beberapa kali Ryeowook mengacuhkan mereka, menganggap itu bukan urusannya ketika suara Victoria tiba-tiba terasa begitu dekat dengannya.

"Kau pendiam sekali, ya?"

Pemuda itu nyaris saja terlonjak ketika dia melihat gadis itu kini duduk di sampingnya di ruang duduk dan memperhatikannya.

"_Noona_," ujarnya. "Aku tak melihatmu datang."

Victoria tersenyum kecil. "Kau terlalu fokus pada televisi."

Sebenarnya itu salah. Karena Ryeowook tadi sedang melamun dan sepenuhnya mengacuhkan televisi. Bahkan dia tidak sadar dengan tayangan yang kini menampilkan acara panduan memasak. Biasanya dia selalu menantikan acara itu. Karena sesekali dia bisa mencontoh menunya untuk variasi makanan di rumah.

Dia tidak melihat Jongwoon di sekeliling tempat itu. Dan Ryeowook tidak berminat untuk menanyakan ke mana pria itu pergi.

"Kau akan berkuliah di Inha?"

Ryeowook mengangguk. "Dimulai dua minggu lagi."

"Jongwoon _oppa_ sudah cerita padaku. Kau tetap memilih untuk tinggal di sana, Ryeowook-ah?"

"_Ne_, aku harus fokus untuk kuliah."

"Hmm," Victoria bergumam. "Bagus. Aku suka semangat belajarmu." gadis itu tertawa pelan dan mengacak rambut Ryeowook.

Pemuda itu tidak keberatan dengan tingkah Victoria. Gadis ini cukup menyenangkan. Suasana di antara mereka bebas dari atmosfir canggung dengan cepat.

"Bagaimana Cambridge, _noona_?" tanyanya.

"Kau mau coba kuliah ke sana?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Tapi kampus itu memang bagus sekali."

"Harusnya kau mencoba untuk mendaftar di sana." ujar Victoria.

Ryeowook tersenyum sekilas. "Aku tidak sepandai _noona_,"

Dahi Victoria mengerut. "Hei! Jongwoon _oppa_ bilang kau jenius kok!"

.

.

.

Victoria sudah datang beberapa kali ke rumah ketika akhirnya masa kuliah Ryeowook harus dimulai. Bahkan gadis itu membantu kepindahannya ke apartemen kecil yang berada di selatan kampusnya. Rencananya, Taeyeon sekarang akan diurus oleh ibu Jongwoon karena Ryeowook tinggal cukup jauh. Dan pemuda itu bertekad untuk sesering mungkin pulang ke rumah.

Jadwal kuliah Ryeowook sendiri cukup padat kecuali hari Sabtu. Dia hanya punya satu jadwal dan bisa pulang lebih awal. Biasanya, hari ini dia akan berkemas untuk pulang ke rumah Jongwoon. Melepas rindunya pada si kecil Taeyeon yang dulu menangis habis-habisan untuk tidak membiarkannya pergi. Namun jujur saja, lebih dari itu, Ryeowook merasakan sesuatu yang menariknya pulang. Hanya sekedar memastikan jika segalanya baik-baik saja. Segalanya tentang Jongwoon. Karena sejak kepindahannya, praktis pria itu mengurus dirinya sendiri sepanjang hari dan mau tak mau Ryeowook jadi khawatir karenanya.

Jalan menuju apartemennya tidak terlalu jauh. Hanya beberapa ratus meter dan Ryeowook terbiasa berjalan kaki. Halaman kampus dipenuhi rumput-rumput saat dia berjalan melintasinya. Semilir angin menerbangkan poninya dan mata Ryeowook memejam sejenak. Menikmati udara segar yang menerpanya sebelum melanjutkan berjalan. Sampai akhirnya dia berada di pintu depan, dan melihat sosok yang tak asing lagi baginya berada di sana. Bersandar di mobil hitam mengilap dengan pandangan lurus, langsung tertuju padanya.

"Jongwoon _hyung_,"

Jongwoon mengulurkan tangannya, dan Ryeowook menyambut uluran itu secara reflek. Tubuhnya tertarik, mendekat pada pria itu.

"Aku butuh bicara padamu."

.

.

"Bertunangan?"

Tubuh Ryeowook membeku. Terjawablah sudah firasat aneh yang terus menggerayanginya semenjak Jongwoon menjemputnya di kampus tadi. Sekarang mereka berada di apartemennya. Duduk berhadap-hadapan di meja makan dan Jongwoon menautkan kedua tangannya sendiri di meja, matanya masih menatap Ryeowook.

"Aku sebetulnya sudah menduganya."

_Menduga? _Tapi... jika memang dia sudah tahu sebelumnya, kenapa juga Jongwoon masih membiarkannya saja?

Ryeowook merasa jika dirinya tidak sanggup lagi bertemu pandang dengan iris kelam milik Jongwoon, jadi dia mengalihkan tatapannya ke bawah. Dia tak tahu apa yang harus dikatakannya, atau apa yang harus dia lakukan sekarang. Tenggorokannya terasa kering saat dia malah memberikan respon yang sama sekali terdengar tidak masuk akal untuknya.

"Vic _noona_ gadis yang baik."

Jongwoon mengangguk. "Dua minggu lagi acaranya akan digelar."

_Secepat itu?_

Hati Ryeowook mencelos tanpa sebab. Dia mengerti kenapa Jongwoon menjelaskan hal ini padanya. Tapi dia tidak mengerti kenapa pria itu tidak terus terang saja sedari awal tentang pertemanannya dengan Victoria yang terlalu akrab itu. Setidaknya mungkin dia bisa lebih bersiap-siap.

"Ryeowook," Jongwoon memanggilnya. Pemuda itu mendongak. "Bagaimana... Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Alis Ryeowook terangkat. "Bagaimana? Bukankah ini bagus?"

"Ryeowook," dengan frustasi Jongwoon mendesah. Bukan itu maksudnya. Sama sekali bukan. "Maksudku, kau setuju dengan semuanya?" dia bertanya hati-hati.

Sejujurnya, bukan salahnya juga jika ini semua terjadi. Nyaris tidak ada yang bisa menghentikan terjangan keinginan ayahnya, dan kedekatannya dengan Victoria beberapa waktu belakangan dianggap seperti lampu hijau bagi pria tua itu untuk segera membuka maksudnya. Bayangan Tiffany bermain di benaknya. Dia pernah bermain-main dalam pernikahan, dan akhirnya dia terjatuh sekalian. Mencintai gadis itu. Tapi kali ini, jika dia terjatuh sekali lagi, akan bagaimana jadinya?

Ada harapan yang tersirat di batin Jongwoon ketika dia melihat Ryeowook terdiam di tempatnya. Memohon dalam hati jika pemuda itu menolak hal ini. Membuatnya goyah, lalu menegaskan jika dia tak mau lagi menjadi pion bagi permainan bisnis ayahnya. Dia harus punya keberanian itu, setidaknya sedikit saja.

Tangannya menggapai tangan Ryeowook. Meremasnya lembut. Dan sejenak, pemuda itu tersentak, lalu terlihat ada sorot ragu-ragu di sana.

"_Hyung_, aku..." Ryeowook tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakannya saat remasan tangan Jongwoon ditambah dengan belaian lembut. "Tapi... Taeyeon membutuhkannya kan?"

Dengan sisa-sisa pemikirannya yang cerdas, Ryeowook mencoba hal yang satu ini. Benar, Taeyeon memang membutuhkan sosok ibu yang utuh untuknya. Dan Victoria nampaknya sudah memenuhi semua syarat untuk menempati posisi itu. Mengingat jika gadis itu makin lama makin akrab saja dengan Taeyeon. Tapi semakin memikirkannya, semakin sakit pula dada Ryeowook.

"Begitukah?" suara Jongwoon jelas terdengar kecewa.

"Taeyeon membutuhkan seorang ibu. Yang benar-benar bisa mengurusnya, menyayanginya."

Rasanya semakin berat saja saat Ryeowook meluncurkan kata-kata itu dari bibirnya.

"Tapi Taeyeon punya kau."

Nadanya datar, tapi menyentak Ryeowook begitu kuat. Tatapan pria itu menghujamnya dengan sesuatu yang tak terkatakan. Ryeowook nyaris tidak percaya dengan hal itu.

"_Hyung_," dia mencoba mengumpulkan suaranya lagi. "Tapi aku bukan ibunya. Sama sekali bukan."

"Kau memang bukan ibunya." Jongwoon mengangguk, perlahan. Tapi matanya tak pernah beralih dari Ryeowook. "Tapi kau bisa menjadi ibunya."

"_Hyung_!" Ryeowook terlonjak. Berdiri dari duduknya. Terperangah saat memandang pria di depannya. "Kau tidak bisa melihatku seperti itu!"

Jongwoon ikut berdiri. Mengitari sisi meja untuk berada di depan Ryeowook.

"Sampai kapan kau mau mengelak, Ryeowook?" tanya Jongwoon, parau. "Kau tahu kau bisa menempati posisi Victoria."

Jantung Ryeowook berdegub tidak karuan. Pikirannya mulai kacau saat dia tak lagi bisa memilih-milih mana yang harus dia katakan pada Jongwoon. Pria itu sudah terlalu dekat. Dan Ryeowook terlambat untuk melepaskan diri saat Jongwoon menariknya ke pelukan pria itu.

"Tidakkah kau pikir jika itu lebih baik?" Jongwoon berbisik.

Dengan tenaganya yang tersisa, Ryeowook mendorong pria itu. Benaknya menjeritkan perintah itu sampai rasanya kepalanya ingin meledak.

"Statusku masih anakmu, _hyung_!"

Pemuda itu mengingatkan Jongwoon. Menatap tajam pada pria itu sebagai bentuk perlawanan. Hal-hal gila semacam itu tidak boleh terjadi.

Dahi Jongwoon mengerut ketika melihat Ryeowook. "Status itu tidak berarti apapun, Ryeowook." ujarnya tenang. "Tidak sama sekali. Bahkan jika aku mau melakukan ini padamu."

Satu kecupan. Satu kecupan dari Jongwoon mampu meredam segala emosi yang berkobar dalam diri Ryeowook. Kepalanya terasa lebih ringan meskipun beberapa kali dia berpikir untuk segera melepaskan diri. Dia terdorong ke belakang, dan entah kapan tiba-tiba tubuhnya sudah terjepit antara dinding dan tubuh Jongwoon.

Janji tinggal janji ketika Ryeowook menerima ciuman itu kembali. Sama seperti dulu. Persetan dengan segala macam hal. Semuanya terlupakan saat bibir Jongwoon menekan bibirnya, melumatnya seperti tak ada hari esok lagi. Dan Ryeowook berani bersumpah jika dia menikmati segalanya. Melampiaskan apa yang dia pendam dan dia tahan selama ini ketika tangannya menggenggam bagian depan baju pria itu. Menahannya agar Jongwoon tidak melepaskannya.

_Jangan kecewakan, eomma._

Dan tiba-tiba saja mata Ryeowook membuka. Suara lembut itu menggema di kepalanya. Menurunkan perintah baru berupa usaha untuk melepaskan diri dan mengembalikannya dalam kesadaran utuh yang tak lagi dipengaruhi oleh ciuman Jongwoon. Tubuh pria itu terdorong menjauh dan napasnya terengah, tidak jauh beda dengan napas Ryeowook sendiri.

"Kau tidak sadar betapa kau menginginkan hal itu, Ryeowookie?"

Ryeowook menunduk. Menggigit bibirnya untuk menahan rasa malu yang bergejolak. Mendengar hal menjijikkan itu dari bibir Jongwoon sama saja membelah nuraninya menjadi dua bagian. Di satu sisi, dia membenarkan, dan di disi lain, dia benar-benar menolak hal itu. Mencari mana hal yang benar dalam situasi seperti bukanlah hal yang mudah.

"Hentikan." Ryeowook berujar. "_Hyung_, berhentilah. Kau tahu ini salah! Aku bukan seperti yang kau pikirkan, tidak, aku tidak berpikir aku bisa menggantikan _eomma_ di rumah. Kau salah, _hyung_. Vic _noona_ lebih tepat, dia akan menjadi ibu yang baik bagi Taeyeon."

Pandangan Jongwoon jelas-jelas terluka oleh pernyataan itu. Pria itu berbalik, tidak menoleh lagi untuk menatap Ryeowook yang masih tertunduk di tempatnya. Sejenak, ruangan itu begitu hening.

"Kau tahu, Ryeowook? Mungkin kau benar. Maaf, aku melihatmu dari sisi yang salah." Jongwoon menarik napasnya, lalu menghembuskannya kembali. Kakinya melangkah, menjauh dari tempat itu menuju pintu keluar. "Tapi percayalah, mungkin kau juga akan menyesalinya. Suatu saat nanti."

Setelah pintu di belakang Jongwoon menutup, Ryeowook jatuh terduduk di tempatnya. Kakinya gemetar sejak tadi sampai rasanya mempertahankan tubuhnya untuk tetap tegak pun sulit. Dia menyerah pada seluruh kelemahannya.

_Kenapa begitu sulit? _Batinnya bertanya.

Airmatanya meluncur begitu saja. Menuruni pipinya dan menitik ke lantai. Isakannya terdengar pelan, lirih, dan jelas menyiratkan rasa sakit yang mendalam.

Sejak kapan semuanya jadi begini rumit? Sejak kapan dia terjebak dalam hal ini? Jongwoon membuatnya dalam posisi yang serba salah. Tidak pernah ada pernyataan yang sesungguhnya di antara mereka, tidak ada hubungan, tidak ada juga harapan di dalamnya. Jadi, kenapa pria itu harus berkata jika Ryeowook bisa membuat perubahan di sini? Pemuda itu bukan siapa-siapa.

"_Eomma_, kenapa harus sesulit ini?"

.

.

.

"_Oppaaaa_~"

Taeyeon menerjang pemuda itu hanya sesaat setelah melihat Ryeowook muncul di pintu depan.

"_Aigo_, Taeyeonie," Ryeowook tertawa. Menggendong bocah itu dalam pelukannya. Adik kecilnya tumbuh makin manis tiap harinya dan dia tak percaya jika dia rela melewatkan perubahannya. "_Oppa_ merindukanmu."

"_Nadoo_~"

Neneknya datang tak lama kemudian. Membawa beberapa cemilan untuk mereka bersantai.

Besok pertunangan Jongwoon dilaksanakan dua hari lagi, jadi Ryeowook harus datang. Meskipun pemuda itu merasa jika dia tak akan dibutuhkan dalam acara itu, neneknya memintanya untuk tetap hadir bagaimanapun caranya. Padahal Ryeowook sudah kreatif dalam memberikan alasan. Mulai dari tugas kuliah, sampai kemah dua hari.

Sore hari itu biasa-biasa saja. Mereka melewatkannya sambil mengobrol dan mengajak Taeyeon bermain di halaman belakang _mansion_ Kim yang luas.

Cahaya matahai membias lembut melewati batas-batas pagar dan turun di halaman. Rasa hangat dan menyegarkan khas musim semi terasa begitu nyaman. Ryeowook menghirup napasnya dalam-dalam dan bau rumput basah masih bisa terasa di penciumannya.

"Jongwoon, mungkin sekarang menolak lagi pertunangannya."

Kepala Ryeowook menoleh, dahinya mengernyit. _Lagi?_

"Dulu, pernikahannya dan Tiffany pun seperti ini. Dijodohkan. Tapi toh Jongwoon akhirnya mencintai Tiffany, dan begitu juga sebaliknya." neneknya tersenyum pada Ryeowook dan kini pemuda itu mengerti artinya.

Dia mungkin masih terlalu kecil untuk paham tentang hal itu dulu, mungkin karena itu dia tak pernah tahu. Lagipula dulu seingatnya hubungan Jongwoon dan Tiffany tidak seperti pasangan yang terpaksa menikah. Mereka berdua wajar-wajar saja menjalaninya. Jongwoon pernah mengalami masa-masa seperti ini sebelumnya. Bersama Tiffany. Dan akhirnya mereka jatuh cinta.

"Tidakkah _haelmoni_ pikir lebih baik Jongwoon _hyung_ mencari pilihannya sendiri?"

Tanpa persiapan, Ryeowook menanyakan pertanyaan yang cukup berani itu. Dia segera menyesali sesudahnya. Itu terkesan bodoh, karena dia bukan siapa-siapa di sini.

Neneknya melihat kembali ke depan. Lalu menggeleng. "_Ani_, Ryeowookie. Kami mungkin agak egois, tapi kami mengenal Jongwoon. Dia sulit menolak apa yang sudah ada di depannya. Bukan berarti kami selalu menyodorkan ini dan itu padanya. Tapi _abeoji_-mu sendiri tahu, Jongwoon tidak pernah pandai mendekati seorang wanita. Itulah yang kami takutkan."

Ryeowook tertawa miris dalam hati. Dia mendapatkan sesuatu di sini. Jongwoon tidak pernah menolak apa yang ada di depannya? Selama ini Ryeowook berada di depan pria itu, dan pria itu juga tak bisa menolaknya. Ini konyol. Ryeowook tahu, meskipun sedikit, dia pernah berharap jika Jongwoon punya sesuatu yang lain untuknya. Tapi nyatanya harapan itu sama kosongnya dengan hatinya saat ini.

Hanya soal waktu saja. Menunggu hari demi hari bergulir lebih banyak, dan Jongwoon pasti akan jatuh cinta pada Victoria. Tidak ada tempat baginya di sini. Tidak, jika semuanya sudah begitu kompleks, bahkan tanpa dirinya.

.

.

.

Jongwoon dan Victoria datang ke mansion Kim beberapa saat sebelum makan malam. Wajah gadis itu berseri-seri ketika Ryeowook melihatnya masuk ke ruang duduk yang hangat. Taeyeon menghambur ke pelukannya dan Victoria tertawa. Jongwoon sendiri hanya diam ketika dia duduk di depan ibunya.

"Dari mana, _noona_?" tanya Ryeowook, berusaha ramah.

Dia tidak bisa bersikap seolah dia dan Victoria memiliki persaingan atau apa. Ryeowook tahu jika gadis itu cepat atau lambat akan menjadi bagian dari keluarganya.

"Membeli cincin pertunanganku." jawab gadis itu, melepaskan Taeyeon untuk duduk sendiri di sampingnya. "Mau melihatnya?"

"Qianie," panggil Jongwoon.

"Aku mau!" ujar Ryeowook sebelum Jongwoon sempat melarang.

Victoria mengeluarkan bungkusan kecil dari tasnya, membuka kotak berlapis beludru dengan warna biru tua yang nampak mewah. Ryeowook tak ingin mengira-ngira harganya, tapi dia tahu itu pasti mahal.

Dua buah cincin bersisian di dalam kotak itu, dan Ryeowook melihat betapa indah ukiran halus di sepanjang permukaannya. Seperti pahatan, tapi bentuknya lebih rumit. Karya yang sempurna untuk mengikat pasangan itu.

"Cantik." ujar Ryeowook, dia melihat Victoria tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Siapa yang memilihnya? _Noona_?"

"Tidak," Victoria terkekeh. "Jongwoon _oppa_ berkeras memilihnya. Jadi aku mengiyakan saja kemauannya."

Mata Ryeowook bertemu dengan sepasang obsidian Jongwoon yang juga menatapnya datar. Pria itu mempertahankan ekspresinya selama beberapa saat dan Ryeowook merasakan getaran yang aneh di perutnya. Seperti ada sesuatu yang ingin disampaikan Jongwoon di sana. Tapi pria itu sudah mengatakan segalanya, jadi Ryeowook mengalihkan pandangannya cepat-cepat.

"Biasanya kau tidak pernah mau memilih barang, Jongwoon?" ibu dari pria itu tertawa.

Jongwoon hanya mengalihkan pandangannya sebentar sebelum kembali seperti semula. "Oh, hanya untuk kali ini saja. Aku ingin ada yang berbeda."

Taeyeon hampir mengambil cincin itu jika saja Ryeowook tidak mencegahnya.

"Jangan, sayang." pemuda itu melarangnya, wajah Taeyeon merengut.

"Taeyeonie, aku punya sesuatu untukmu."

Victoria mengeluarkan sebuah bungkusan lagi dari tasnya, sebuah hiasan rambut. Desainnya manis. Dan ketika gadis itu memakaikannya ke rambut Taeyeon, benda itu kelihatan cocok sekali di sana..

"Pakai ini untuk lusa, _ara_?" ujar Victoria, menatap Taeyeon yang tersenyum manis.

"_Gomawo_~" gadis kecil itu berujar.

"Kalian akan jadi ibu dan anak yang manis."

Ryeowook mengucapkannya secara jujur, meskipun tidak setulus kedengarannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[ T . B . C ]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Konfliknya berat ya? *pukpuk Ryeowook* *plak*

Okay, ini lanjutannya!

Terima kasih buat review kalian di chapter lalu ^^

Dan plis jangan bilang Rin jahat karena misahin mereka ;; Ryeowook sendiri kok yang ngotot pisah sama Jongwoon! *heh*

Rin ingetin ya, Rin lagi semangat ngetik soalnya baru selesai ujian jadi kalo nanti ff ini belum tamat sampe selesai liburan tahun baru, Rin ga janji bisa update cepet lagi kayak gini kkkk~ apalagi nanti ditambah update Cursed segala...


	6. Chapter 6

**~ Had You Enough ~**

**.**

**YeWook Fanfiction © R'Rin4869**

**.**

**Genre : Family, Romance, Hurt**

**Rated : M!**

**Warning : Boys Love, semi-incest, OOC, Typo(s), etc.**

**Disclaimer : my oppars and unnirs in here aren't mine, but this story is belong to me.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pertunangan itu sebenarnya tidak buruk. Gaun berwarna _silver_ yang dirancang sendiri oleh Victoria terlihat menawan di tubuh rampingnya. Membuatnya terlihat seperti berkilau dalam lampu-lampu terang yang menyorot. Dan Jongwoon berdiri di sebelahnya dengan penampilan tak kalah memukau. Rambut hitam pria itu terlihat lebih lurus dibanding sebelum-sebelumnya. Kesannya memang lebih formal, dan lebih misterius bagi pria itu.

Ryeowook berdiri diam di dekat mereka. Tangannya menggandeng Taeyeon agar bocah itu tak berkeliaran di tengah pesta tanpa pengawasan. Matanya memperhatikan bagaimana alur acara berlalu dengan sangat cepat, sampai akhirnya pemasangan cincin pertunangan dilakukan.

Sial baginya, dia berada di belakang Victoria yang berdiri memunggunginya. Dan saat Jongwoon mengambil cincin itu, menarik tangan kiri Victoria, mata mereka bertemu. Mungkin hanya beberapa detik, Ryeowook tidak berminat menghitungnya. Tapi itu rasanya lama sekali. Mata kelam itu menatapnya tajam, seperti ingin menghakiminya atas situasi ini. Dan dengan wajah merah padam, Ryeowook berpaling. Menatap pada rangkaian bunga dandelion yang berada di sebelahnya sampai akhirnya suara tepukan keras terdengar di tempat itu.

Acara pemakaian cincinnya sudah selesai, dan Victoria menghadiahkan sebuah kecupan di bibir Jongwoon. Nyaris membuat Ryeowook mendidih karena emosinya yang tiba-tiba melonjak tajam ke arah yang berbahaya.

Kedua pasangan itu tersenyum kepada para undangan seolah tidak ada apa-apa. Ryeowook hanya berkata-kata seperlunya sepanjang sisa acara. Lebih banyak memberikan perhatiannya pada Taeyeon dan menunda untuk mengucapkan selamat pada kedua orang itu. Sampai akhirnya neneknya menyuruhnya maju, dan Ryeowook tidak bisa berkelit lagi.

Dia setengah berharap Sungmin masih berada di sini seperti tadi. Tapi sayangnya Sungmin izin untuk pulang lebih dulu setelah mengucapkan selamat yang singkat pada Jongwoon dan Victoria. Dia tidak enak badan belakangan ini, dan memang wajah Sungmin terlihat lebih pucat di samping Kyuhyun tadi.

Victoria memandangnya dengan wajah berseri-seri, dan memeluknya dengan sayang.

"Selamat, _noona_, kau akan jadi ibuku sebentar lagi. Bersiaplah untuk merasa lebih tua."

Entah itu lucu atau tidak, Ryeowook tidak peduli. Dia hanya mengatakannya sebagai ganti dari rasa canggungnya berada di depan Jongwoon. Pembicaraan mereka dua minggu yang lalu masih terngiang-ngiang dengan jelas.

Victoria sepertinya menangis, mungkin karena terharu. Dia menyeka air matanya tanpa peduli jika _make up_-nya akan rusak nanti.

"Tidak. Aku tidak keberatan merasa lebih tua karena memiliki dua anak. Aku malah tidak sabar untuk mengurus kalian." ujarnya pelan.

Ryeowook merasakan sedikit perasaan bersalah pada gadis itu. Dia bisa mengenali nada tulus dalam suaranya dan dia cukup yakin Victoria tidak bercanda ketika mengatakan hal itu. Gadis itu memeluk Taeyeon erat-erat ketika akhirnya dia harus menghadapi Jongwoon. Jantungnya sudah berontak lebih dulu, berdetak keras sekali sampai rasanya Ryeowook ingin benda itu keluar dari tubuhnya saja.

Mereka hanya saling berdiri berhadapan seperti orang bodoh. Sampai akhirnya Jongwoon mengulurkan tangannya pada Ryeowook. Menariknya ke dalam sebuah pelukan hangat yang... Ryeowook rupanya sama sekali lupa tentang bagaimana pria itu bisa menenangkannya hanya dengan memeluknya seperti ini. Perasaannya jauh lebih baik walau dia yakin akan kembali kacau sebentar lagi.

Dia tahu ini tidak akan aneh jika dilihat oleh orang lain. Mereka akan segera menjadi satu keluarga, dengan Ryeowook di pelukan Jongwoon dan Taeyeon bersama Victoria.

"Selamat, Jongwoon _hyung_," Ryeowook mengatakannya dalam sebuah bisikan. Tidak yakin dia bisa mengucapkan yang lebih keras dari ini. Suara nyaring dari hatinya yang terpecah menjadi serpihan kecil mungkin lebih memilukan saat ini.

Jongwoon mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Ryeowook sebagai dorongan pribadinya. Menghirup napas dalam-dalam di rambut pemuda itu. Ryeowook membiarkannya saja. Pipinya berada tepat di dada pria itu, dan yang mengejutkan, Jongwoon juga sedang bermasalah dengan detak jantungnya.

"Dengar, Ryeowook," suara Jongwoon bahkan lebih rendah dibanding bisikannya sendiri, dan Ryeowook merinding sedikit. "Aku minta maaf."

.

.

.

Waktu berlalu begitu cepat. Perubahan-perbuhan mulai terjadi seiring dengan perkembangan yang ada. Musim semi semakin kering, berganti dengan musim panas yang gersang. Udara di luar terasa cukup panas untuk meletakkan sebutir telur dan merebusnya di air bahkan tanpa bantuan api.

Keluarga dari Jongwoon maupun Victoria sudah mulai menyebut-nyebut tentang pernikahan, dan mau tak mau, Ryeowook juga mendapatkan beberapa kisikannya. Entah mengapa itu membuat emosi pemuda itu jadi lebih meledak-ledak setelahnya. Terutama di depan Jongwoon. Setiap akhir pekan yang dilewatkannya di rumah, Ryeowook tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak melontarkan kata-kata bernada ketus pada pria itu. Tidak peduli itu beralasan ataupun tidak.

Meskipun Ryeowook sebisa mungkin menahannya di depan orang lain, tapi minimal dia akan menyindir atau menggunakan kata-kata yang menyinggung untuk Jongwoon. Dan dia sendiri tidak tahu apa maksudnya.

"Kau akhir-akhir ini sering marah, ya?" tanya Sungmin saat pria itu sedang berkunjung ke rumah dan mengajak Taeyeon bermain di taman.

Mereka duduk-duduk di kursi kayu yang nyaman, terhindar dari panas karena tertutup oleh rindangnya dedaunan pohon. Sementara Taeyeon bermain tak jauh dari mereka, bertemu dengan teman-teman kecilnya yang sedang melakukan hal serupa.

"Apa?" Ryeowook menoleh pada Sungmin, sedikit terkejut.

Sungmin tersenyum. "Jongwoon _hyung_ bilang, kau seperti sedang punya masalah, dan jadi sering emosi di rumah."

"Oh,"

"Masalah tentang kuliahmu?"

Ryeowook menggeleng. Heran sendiri dengan tingkah Jongwoon yang memberitahu Sungmin tentang hal itu. Satu-satunya masalah yang dimiliki Ryeowook mungkin hanya pria itu sendiri. Bagaimana kedekatannya dengan Victoria kadang-kadang membuatnya jengah dan ingin menjauh. Bagaimana tingkah keduanya yang seolah antusias dengan pernikahan dan segala macam hal tentangnya, sampai rasa-rasanya dada Ryeowook nyaris tidak bisa mengeluarkan napasnya lagi. Tapi tentu saja Ryeowook tak pernah bisa bilang tentang hal itu kepada siapapun.

"Tidak ada masalah apapun di kampus." ujar Ryeowook tenang.

"Kekasihmu?"

Ryeowook nyaris tersedak ludahnya sendiri saat Sungmin mengatakannya. Sejenak dia diam. "Aku bahkan tidak punya kekasih." ucapnya dengan nada mencibir.

"Masa?" tanya Sungmin bingung. "Kau pernah terlihat berpacaran kok rasanya. Beberapa bulan yang lalu."

Ryeowook mengangkat alisnya. "Kapan? Dan seperti apa orangnya?" Seingatnya dia bahkan tidak pernah mengajak siapapun untuk pergi berduaan dengannya dan bisa diasumsikan seperti pasangan.

"Bukan terlihat secara langsung maksudku." tukas Sungmin buru-buru. "Tapi kau pernah tersenyum-senyum sendiri beberapa waktu lalu, setelahnya muram tiba-tiba, dan lalu sekarang emosi mendadak. Itu seperti menyiratkan kau punya kekasih dan kau jadi agak sentimental karenanya."

Ryeowook tidak tahan untuk tidak tertawa. Jadi dia mengeluarkan tawa pelan dan parau. Mengingat jelas saat-saat yang disebutkan Sungmin satu persatu adalah saat dia sedang baik-baik pada Jongwoon, saat dia menginginkan pria itu menjauh, dan saat dia harus menyiapkan diri untuk pernikahan pria itu. Tapi itu tidak bisa disebut sebagai kekasih, kan? Setidaknya bagian sentimental itu memang benar, tapi Ryeowook menolak fakta jika dia dan Jongwoon pernah berhubungan sebagai kekasih meski hanya dalam kepalanya.

Suara tawa Taeyeon mengalihkan perhatiannya sejenak. Dia berpaling dan menahan senyum saat melihat bocah itu meluncur turun di tempat permainan anak sambil tertawa-tawa senang. Melambai pada Ryeowook karena tahu sedang diperhatikan, dan Ryeowook membalas lambaiannya.

"Tidak ada." elaknya pada Sungmin. "Mungkin _mood_-ku hanya sedang buruk saja, _hyung_."

Sungmin mengangkat bahu. Tampaknya dia tidak menanggapi hal itu sebagai sesuatu yang lebih serius. Ryeowook bisa lega karenanya.

"Mungkin saja."

.

.

.

Liburan musim panas Ryeowook datang sama cepatnya dengan akhir semester pertamanya di Inha. Teman-temannya bergumam seru tentang rencana-rencana berpergian selama liburan. Seperti ke pantai atau berkemah dan semacamnya. Menikmati musim panas ini dengan keceriaan. Tapi lagi-lagi Ryeowook berbeda.

Musim panas tak ubahnya dengan mimpi buruk. Dari kisikan tentang pernikahan, sampai akhirnya tanggalnya sudah ditentukan. Perut Ryeowook bergejolak mual saat mendengar Victoria mengatakan sesuatu tentang nuansa musim gugur yang indah dan Jongwoon tampaknya setuju-setuju saja.

Memang benar, Ryeowook sudah meyakinkan dirinya sendiri sebelum ini. Hanya soal waktu dan dia harus siap dengan hal ini. Tapi tetap saja gelombang frustasinya agak sulit ditekan.

"Pestanya hanya sebagai formalitas, Ryeowook. Dan setelahnya acara bebas. Tidak akan membosankan kok. Teman-temanku dari London ingin menikmati waktu mereka di sini."

"Sudah kubilang, _noona_," Ryeowook beringsut menjauh dari sofa. "Aku tidak bisa ikut. Aku tidak mau. Itu kan untuk kalian yang sudah dewasa."

Dia meletakkan remote televisi di meja dan siap mengunci diri di kamar. Kamarnya di _mansion_ Kim maksudnya. Karena entah mengapa, dia lebih suka di sini. Setidaknya ada neneknya yang bisa diajaknya bicara di sini. Kalau di rumah, dia tidak tahan hanya berdua bersama Jongwoon. Bertiga, kalau saja Taeyeon bisa masuk hitungannya.

"Siapa bilang?" wajah Victoria terlihat terkejut. "Hanya karena kami sudah dewasa bukan berarti acaranya bergenre dewasa juga. Lagipula usiamu genap 19 tahun dua minggu lalu."

Gadis itu berkata jika teman kuliahnya mau datang dan berharap Ryeowook mau ikut menghabiskan waktu bersama mereka. Dia masih bersikeras mengajak Ryeowook keluar akhir pekan ini, bersama Jongwoon juga, dan itu poin terpenting yang dihindari oleh Ryeowook.

"Aku mau dirumah saja, _noona_."

"Kau kan sudah lama berkurung di sini, Ryeowook." Victoria mendesah lelah. "Keluarlah sekali-kali."

"Minggu kemarin aku ke rumah Sungmin _hyung_. Lalu kemarin lusa, Sungmin _hyung_ mengajakku keluar." ujar Ryeowook keras kepala.

Victoria memandangnya lembut. "Tapi itu hanya Sungmin _oppa_,"

"Dan Sungmin _hyung_ membuatku merasa jauh lebih baik." Ryeowook menambahkan. "Aku tidak suka pesta, _noona_."

"Biarkan saja, Qianie." akhirnya Jongwoon menyela. "Ryeowook memang tidak suka keramaian."

Ryeowook mengangguk, walaupun dia sama sekali tidak memandang Jongwoon. Berterima kasih karena membiarkannya mengelak dari ajakan tunangannya. Pria itu menarik tangan Victoria dan mereka duduk berdampingan sekarang di depan Ryeowook. Nyaris seperti orang tua pemuda itu ketika menatapnya.

"Padahal aku ingin mengenalkanmu pada teman-temanku." gadis itu sedikit merengut, yang dipikir Ryeowook adalah usaha lain yang digunakan untuk membujuknya.

"Memangnya _noona_ sudah mengenalkan Jongwoon _hyung_? Kalau belum, kenalkan dia saja, dan jangan bawa-bawa aku."

Victoria tampaknya tidak menyadari nada tajam yang digunakan oleh Ryeowook. Dan dia mendesah pasrah. Menyerah untuk tidak lagi memaksa Ryeowook.

"Yah, baiklah."

.

.

.

Buruk. Ini benar-benar buruk.

Ryeowook bergerak gelisah di kasurnya sendiri. Bergulat dengan selimut sementara matanya tidak pernah beranjak dari jam di meja nakasnya. Pukul dua pagi, dan dia belum juga bisa terlelap barang sedetikpun. Sebenarnya dia cukup sering mengalami insomnia, tapi jauh lebih parah kali ini. Dia benar-benar tidak bisa memikirkan hal lain selain Jongwoon. Barangkali itu penyebab insomnianya.

Pria itu belum pulang sama sekali setelah diajak Victoria ke pestanya. Biasanya Jongwoon selalu menghindari pulang tengah malam, tapi kali ini, tengah malam malah sudah berlalu lama sekali. Kamar Jongwoon berada tepat di samping kamar Ryeowook. Jadi jangan salahkan pemuda itu jika dia gelisah karena tak pernah mendengar deritan pintu kamar yang dibuka ataupun langkah-langkah kaki di selasar lantai dua yang sepi.

_Mansion_ Kim sudah lebih dari hening malam ini. Taeyeon tidur bersama neneknya dan itu membuatnya makin tidak tenang. Kesendiriannya ini menimbulkan begitu banyak pikiran buruk berkecamuk di dalam benaknya. Apa yang dilakukan Jongwoon di luar sana? Apa dia mabuk lagi? Lalu mencium Victoria? Apa pria itu menginap di tempat gadis itu? Apakah mereka bermesraan? Pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang tiap kali muncul makin membuatnya merasa mual. Ryeowook berkeringat ketika dia meremas tangannya.

Rasanya dia pusing sekali dan ingin mencari sebutir aspirin saat Ryeowook akhirnya melangkah keluar kamar. Lampu di koridor lebih remang saat malam, hanya menyala seperti lentera antik di dinding-dinding dan memberi penerangan seadanya. Ryeowook melangkah kurang hati-hati saat dia menubruk sesuatu di depannya, dan pemuda itu terhuyung.

Wajahnya yang pucat mendongak dan menatap apa yang dia kira sebuah benda barusan. Tanpa merasakan sedikitpun jika sebuah tangan menahannya agar dia tidak jatuh karena benturan itu. Dua buah manik sewarna dengan langit malam menatapnya balik. Dan Ryeowook nyaris kehilangan napasnya.

Jongwoon. _Setelah selarut ini?_

Pria itu tampak lusuh dan jasnya sudah tidak ada. Kancing teratas kemejanya terbuka dan pakaiannya agak kusut.

Ryeowook bergerak menjauh.

Tapi tanpa disangkanya, Jongwoon malah mengeratkan genggaman jari-jarinya di lengan Ryeowook. Dan pemuda itu baru merasakan dampaknya. Dia tertahan di sana.

Pria itu menatapnya. Tajam. "Sedang apa kau malam-malam begini?"

Dahi Ryeowook mengerut. "Bukannya aku yang harusnya bertanya begitu?"

"Maksudmu?"

Ryeowook tersenyum sinis. "Malam-malam? _Hyung_ tidak sadar ini jam berapa? Oh, ya, pasti lupa waktu. Jelas pesta itu sangat menarik. Tunanganmu tersayang tidak sekalian dibawa pulang?"

Jongwoon sepertinya terperanjat sekali dengan pemilihan kata-kata Ryeowook yang tampak terlalu berani. Nada suara pemuda itu jelas memberi kesan tidak suka. "Ryeowook, kau tidak tahu apa ya-"

"Aku sudah cukup dewasa, Jongwoon _hyung_." Ryeowook menatap pria itu tak kalah tajam. "Tapi terserahmu, aku tak peduli. Hanya saja kusarankan, lebih baik pernikahan kalian dipercepat jika kau tidak bisa menahan diri begini."

"Ryeowook!" seru Jongwoon. Entah itu terdengar sampai kamar orang tuanya atau tidak, dia tak peduli. "Apa yang kau katakan? Kau pikir kau mengerti? Kau cuma bocah belasan tahun!"

"Bocah?" Ryeowook mendengus. "Masih bisa menyebutku bocah setelah _hyung_ melakukan semuanya padaku?"

"Semuanya apa?!" Jongwoon menantang pemuda itu, memandangnya berang.

Dia masih menanti respon Ryeowook saat yang didapatnya kemudian adalah tarikan kasar yang merenggut bagian depan kemejanya. Tubuhnya ditarik dan dalam sedetik kemudian Ryeowook menyumpal segala macam umpatannya dengan sebuah ciuman. Jongwoon terkejut saat mendapati jika Ryeowook memagutnya dengan tak sabaran, seperti sedang berusaha meredakan emosinya sendiri melalui ciuman itu. Sisa-sisa kesadarannya menghilang begitu cepat. Dia sudah merindukan pemuda ini terlalu lama, menahan dirinya terlalu kuat.

Pria itu menutup matanya dan tubuh Ryeowook menempel erat padanya. Tak punya jarak, kecuali karena keduanya masih dibatasi oleh pakaian. Jongwoon melumat bibir Ryeowook dengan gerakan yang sama. Dia memiringkan kepalanya, menekan tengkuk Ryeowook dan menahan pinggang pemuda itu. Suara decakan dari bibir mereka terdengar jelas. Dan Jongwoon tahu ini lebih beresiko dibanding apapun.

Kamar orangtuanya berjarak tak kurang dari sepuluh meter. Berada di ujung koridor sebelah kanan dan mereka bisa saja memergokinya bersama Ryeowook saat ini juga. Dalam posisi saling mencium, melumat, dan memagut satu sama lain yang bergairah. Tapi meskipun dia sadar akan hal itu, ciuman itu masih tetap berlanjut. Keduanya masih merasa terlalu sayang untuk melepaskannya.

"_Eungh_..."

Jongwoon mengerang dengan kaget. Rasa-rasanya dia tidak salah mengira jika tangan yang kini sedang memereteli kancing bajunya adalah tangan Ryeowook. Pemuda itu melepaskan kemeja itu dari bahunya, lalu mengelus dadanya dengan gerakan pelan yang menggoda, dan Jongwoon tahu dia sudah setengah menegang karenanya.

Setelah ciuman itu terlepas, Ryeowook menurunkan bibirnya ke permukaan kulit dada Jongwoon. Mengecupnya perlahan dan membuat napas pria itu makin tak teratur. Dia merasa benteng yang dibangunnya nyaris runtuh. Hanya dengan beberapa sentuhan sederhana. Ryeowook sudah memancingnya kelewat jauh, dan Jongwoon belum mengerti apa yang sebenarnya diinginkan oleh pemuda itu.

"Ryeowook," suaranya sudah tercampur dengan nafsu yang pekat. "Sial! Ryeowook, kau mau apa?"

Ryeowook mengambil napas dalam-dalam sebelum bicara. Dengan kalimat gila yang belum pernah terpikirkan olehnya sekalipun.

"Kau masih menganggapku bocah, kan? Bagaimana kalau kau membuatku 'sedikit' dewasa, _hyung_?"

Mata Jongwoon terbelalak.

_Tidak- tidak mungkin kan kalau Ryeowook meminta untuk..._

Mereka berciuman lagi. Kali ini jauh lebih menggebu dibanding sebelumnya. Bukan hanya tangan Ryeowook yang bekerja kali ini, tapi juga tangan Jongwoon. Dia mengelus pinggang Ryeowook dengan bergairah, kemudian turun ke bokong pemuda itu, meremasnya lembut. Ryeowook melenguh karenanya. Suasana di antara mereka cepat memanas. Friksi dari setiap sentuhan yang tercipta membuat keduanya mabuk.

Ini nyaris tak bisa dipercaya. Mereka sudah hampir bercinta di koridor, bukan hanya koridor saja, tapi juga di depan kamar orangtua Jongwoon!

Pria itu mengangkat sebelah kaki Ryeowook, lalu sebelahnya lagi. Membuat keduanya melingkar di pinggangnya sebelum dia bergegas masuk. Entahlah kamar siapa, yang jelas, Jongwoon mendapati kamar itu kosong. Dan dia langsung menguncinya sebelum menjatuhkan tubuh keduanya ke ranjang.

Bunyi gedebuk pelan mengiringi. Tapi keduanya tidak juga melepaskan ciuman di antara mereka. Kemeja Jongwoon sudah melorot, dan tidak tanggung-tanggung, pria itu melemparnya ke sembarang arah. Ryeowook menggelinjang di bawah sentuhannya dan untuk sejenak, ciuman mereka terlepas.

Jongwoon bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah Ryeowook yang merah padam dan berkeringat. Kedua karamelnya menatap padanya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Wajah yang selama ini sudah menyihirnya sehingga dia kehilangan kewarasannya. Dan Jongwoon menenggelamkan wajahnya sendiri di leher Ryeowook. Membaui keringatnya, sebelum mengecupnya di setiap jengkal permukaan. Menjilat, dan menghisap kuat-kuat. Memberi banyak tanda kemerahan di sana.

"Nghhh... Uhh..."

Ryeowook menutup matanya erat-erat. Tubuhnya terasa seperti terbakar. Gairahnya naik dan napasnya tersengal-sengal. Dia mencengkeram lengan atas Jongwoon kuat-kuat saat pria itu masih bermain dengan lehernya, dan dia mendesah tertahan sebagai balasan. Turut serta membangkitkan semangat Jongwoon untuk melakukan yang lebih lagi.

Dia bukannya tidak tahu apa yang akan mereka lakukan selanjutnya. Ketika helai-helai pakaian terakhir sudah tersingkir, teronggok di lantai. Ryeowook tahu sepenuhnya jika dia seharusnya tidak memancing Jongwoon, tidak melakukan hal ini dengannya. Tapi egonya menang. Jauh di alam bawah sadarnya, dia merindukan setiap sentuhan pria itu. Dan kerinduan itu tidak bisa terpuaskan hanya dengan ciuman yang biasa mereka lakukan. Hasratnya jauh lebih mendesak dibanding apapun saat ini, dan yang Ryeowook tahu, Jongwoon juga merasakan hal yang sama.

Dia melupakan semua hal. Melupakan dengan siapa dirinya sedang bergumul sekarang. Melupakan betapa banyak resiko tentang perbuatan mereka. Melupakan jika pria yang kini sedang bersamanya adalah pria yang sebentar lagi menikah. Melupakan kemarahannya. Ryeowook merasa dia sudah berada di ujung kesanggupannya untuk menahan-nahan semua hal. Dia menyerah untuk melakukan pelepasan terhadap semuanya. Menjadikannya jauh lebih jujur dan jauh lebih menikmati permainan berbahayanya bersama Jongwoon.

"_Argh_,"

Ryeowook menggigit bibirnya ketika satu jari Jongwoon masuk. Memberikan pemanasan untuknya yang sama sekali tidak berpengalaman dalam hal ini. Matanya nyaris mengeluarkan airmata saat jari yang kedua dan ketiga ditambahkan oleh pria itu. Napasnya memburu.

"Lihat aku," Jongwoon berbisik padanya. Suaranya menjadi lebih dalam dan serak karena gairah.

Ryeowook enggan melakukannya. Dia tidak mau bertatapan dengan Jongwoon jika saja salah satu tangan pria itu tidak memegang dagunya, membuatnya agak mendongak. Pria itu berada di atasnya, dengan rambut yang basah oleh keringat dan mata yang menatapnya seperti predator. Menginginkannya setiap saat. Tubuh pria itu terlihat kekar di atasnya. Menyangga kakinya dengan bahu.

Ketiga jari Jongwoon bergerak keluar masuk dari tubuhnya, Ryeowook merasakan sakitnya makin menyiksa. Tapi Jongwoon tidak membiarkannya untuk memalingkan wajah. Dan dia terpaksa memperlihatkan ekspresi meringis kesakitan pada pria itu.

"Ryeowook," pria itu memanggilnya. "Kau mencari cara yang salah untuk mendewasakan diri."

Meskipun pria itu terdengar mengejek pilihannya, tapi Ryeowook tahu, itu karena Jongwoon sebenarnya ragu-ragu. Dia melingkarkan tangannya yang semula meremas sprei di leher pria itu. Wajahnya mengerut menahan sakit.

"Tidak." Ryeowook mengucapkannya dengan suara serak. "Tidak. Aku... aku menginginkanmu. Sekarang juga."

Gerakan jari Jongwoon makin cepat di bawah sana setelah Ryeowook menyelesaikan kata-katanya. Rasa sakit itu tergantikan ketika Jongwoon menyentuh satu titik di dalam tubuhnya, dan Ryeowook mendesah keras. Kejantanannya menegang sempurna.

"_Hyung_," dia tersengal. "Ah! Ah! _Hyung_!"

Ryeowook merasa sudah nyaris klimaks saat Jongwoon mengeluarkan jari-jarinya. Dan menatapnya. Lalu tanpa aba-aba, pria itu memasukkan kejantanannya sendiri ke tubuh Ryeowook. Pemuda itu menjerit tertahan dan melesakkan kepalanya ke bantal.

Rasa sakitnya berlipat ganda dibanding saat Jongwoon memasukkan jarinya. Kejantanan pria itu besar, dan Ryeowook merasa dirinya terkoyak. Suara-suara awal saat Jongwoon mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya adalah suara erangan kesakitan. Ritme pria itu pelan, tapi Ryeowook merasa itu tidak membuatnya lebih baik. Sampai akhirnya Jongwoon menusuk tepat pada titik kenikmatannya lagi, dan Ryeowook merasa kepalanya sangat ringan.

"Ah!"

Pikirannya seperti melayang-layang. Tidak jelas. Yang dilakukan Ryeowook selanjutnya hanyalah mendesah. Mendesahkan nama pria itu terus-menerus, seperti permohonan yang diulang-ulang. Tubuh mereka sudah lengket oleh keringat. Jongwoon membuka paha Ryeowook lebar-lebar, agar kejantanannya bisa masuk semakin dalam.

"Le-Lebih cepat... Ahh... Ah... _Hyungh_..."

Jongwoon menurutinya. Menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan tempo yang semakin cepat, semakin liar. Dan Ryeowook mendesah makin keras. Tubuh pemuda itu terhentak seiring dengan gerakan Jongwoon. Ryeowook memeluk leher Jongwoon erat-erat. Mengerang di bahu pria itu.

"Kau..." Jongwoon nyaris tidak bisa mengambil napas dengan baik. "Kau selalu berpura-pura tidak menginginkannya. Selalu mengelak." dia menusuk semakin keras dan Ryeowook memekik. "Tapi kau menginginkan aku melakukan ini semua padamu."

"Ya..." Ryeowook menjawab dengan susah payah. "Argh! Ah! Ya... Oh! Sedikit lagi... _hyung_!"

"Lihat... bagaimana kau menjadi jalang kecil? Seorang penggoda?"

Dan meskipun nada suara Jongwoon terdengar melecehkan, tapi Ryeowook mengabaikannya. Dia sudah nyaris sampai, tubuhnya mendera saat merasakan kenikmatan yang belum pernah dicicipinya. Jongwoon masih menyetubuhinya dengan keras, dan menimbulkan efek ke kepalanya yang kini berputar-putar. Bibir Jongwoon membungkam teriakan klimaksnya saat akhirnya Ryeowook sampai. Spermanya mengotori perutnya sendiri dan dada Jongwoon.

Pria itu tidak peduli. Tubuh Ryeowook semakin menyempit, dan dalam beberapa kali tusukan terakhir, Jongwoon akhirnya menyemburkan cairannya di dalam tubuh Ryeowook. Terengah dan setengah menindih tubuh pemuda itu. Sama-sama merasakan kelelahan yang luar biasa setelah puncak itu datang.

Ryeowook sudah menyerah dengan kantuknya. Dia tak sanggup lagi terjaga, dan akhirnya pulas. Tidak merasakan sedikitpun saat Jongwoon mengeluarkan kejantanannya dari tubuhnya atau menutupinya dengan selimut. Sebelum pria itu memeluknya erat-erat dan ikut berbaring di sampingnya. Bergumam mengantuk.

"Dasar anak bodoh."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[ T . B . C ]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yak! Silahkan bersorak sorai! Ini dia NC-nya datang! -.-

Rin emang udah bikin plotnya begini. Lucu kan? YeWook banyakan ribut, Jongwoon yang bikin emosi, dan Ryeowook yang akhirnya temperamen juga *plak*

Thankyouuuuu! Buat semua yang udah review! ^^ *tebar foto NC YeWook* *apa*

Dan itu Guest-lyw ssi, emailnya juga kemana ya? ;; ga ada kok

Silahkan tunggu kelanjutannya di chapter depan! Apa YeWook bakal nambah akur, atau malah nambah jauh :p *plak*

Eh ya ada yang mau kenalan sama Rin ga? XD follow dong twitter : RheRin17 sama instagram : rherin_ *promosi* hahahhaa~

**Last, mind to gimme your review? ^^**

**.**

**See youuu~~**

**.**


	7. Chapter 7

**~ Had You Enough ~**

**.**

**YeWook Fanfiction © R'Rin4869**

**.**

**Genre : Family, Romance, Hurt**

**Rated : T (maybe i would to change this *heh*)**

**Warning : Boys Love, semi-incest, OOC, Typo(s), etc.**

**Disclaimer : my oppars and unnirs in here aren't mine, but this story is belong to me.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Like this. I think it's enough. Had you like this, and no matter what, i'll still with you._

.

Kehangatan di pagi itu benar-benar tidak wajar. Karena selain kehangatan itu terasa di sekujur tubuhnya, Ryeowook juga merasa jika kehangatan itu menyelubunginya, dan sesekali bergerak. Seperti sesuatu yang hidup. Sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak ada di sampingnya.

"Oh!"

Dia membuka mata dengan tiba-tiba. Tidak tahan untuk tidak melihat sendiri penyebab kehangatan di sekelilingnya. Dan dia terkejut mendapati jika dirinya sekarang bukan lagi berada di kasurnya. Kamar ini bernuansa abu-abu yang _manly_, bukan kamarnya yang bercat krem. Namun sepertinya itu hanya sedikit dari keterkejutannya pda saat selanjutnya.

Setelahnya Ryeowook baru sadar jika dia tidak sendirian. Sepasang lengan melingkari tubuhnya, dengan pola posesif. Lalu surai hitam itu berada di bantal sebelahnya, beserta kedua mata yang kini tertutup, dan hembusan napas tenang. Tak hanya itu, kini Ryeowook yakin seratus persen jika dirinya sama sekali tidak mengenakan apapun di balik selimut, begitu juga dengan seseorang di sampingnya.

Kenyataan itu mengguncangnya. Ingatannya berputar, mengulang kembali kilasan-kilasan yang mungkin dia lupakan.

Ryeowook akhirnya berhasil menarik kembali momen itu. Terbatas seperti sekelebat bayang-bayang samar. Dia tidak mengingat semuanya, dia hanya merasakan jika tubuh dan wajahnya memanas tanpa sebab.

Hanya satu malam.

_Dan aku berubah menjadi seorang pelacur murahan di depan orangtua angkatku sendiri, _batinnya kecewa.

Matanya pedih. Dadanya terasa sesak. Semalam mungkin dia tidak sepenuhnya menyadari semua resiko yang tersaji, tapi kini dia bisa berpikir dengan lebih baik. Bahwa kesalahan terbesarnya sudah dia lakukan, dan kini dia benar-benar tidak tahu bagaimana harus memperbaikinya. Dia tak akan peduli jika saja _one_-_night_-_stand_ pertamanya dengan seorang teman kampusnya atau siapalah di luar sana, tapi ini... Ryeowook merasa kehilangan kata-kata untuk menggambarkannya.

Dengan Jongwoon. Demi Tuhan! Ryeowook tidak segila itu kan sampai berani-berani menggoda pria itu semalam?

Tapi faktanya memang begitu. Dia yang memulai. Jadi dia memang gila.

"Jangan,"

Suara serak Jongwoon menginterupsinya. Lengan pria itu mengerat, memberi Ryeowook semacam kekuatan di antara isakannya yang kini mulai terdengar.

"Jangan menangis."

Jongwoon menegaskan suaranya. Kedua obsidian itu terbuka, menatap pada Ryeowook. Dia menopang tubuhnya dengan tangan, dan bergerak untuk bangun. Menghapus airmata Ryeowook dengan jari-jarinya, dan pemuda itu tak kuasa untuk menepisnya.

"Sudah kubilang, pilihanmu untuk menjadi lebih dewasa itu sebenarnya tidak bagus." Jongwoon menghela napas.

Celaan Jongwoon tidak separah saat dia mencela dirinya sendiri, Ryeowook tahu itu.

"Aku tahu aku idiot."

"Jangan terlalu keras menyalahkan dirimu sendiri, Ryeowook." Jongwoon memeluk pemuda itu, menenangkannya. "Tidak. Aku sendiri juga salah."

"_Hyung_-" tenggorokan Ryeowook tercekat. "_Hyung_, aku- aku tidak tahu apa yang-"

"Aku mencintaimu."

Seluruh tubuh Ryeowook membeku. Bahkan jantungnya seperti berhenti berdetak hanya karena mendengar ucapan pria itu. Dia mencernanya baik-baik, berharap jika telinganya masih berfungsi dengan benar, dan ini bukan sekedar delusinya saja. Isak tangisnya mendadak tidak terdengar lagi.

Hanya ada mereka di sini. Tidak ada yang lain.

Jongwoon melepaskan pelukannya. Menatap dengan intens pada kedua manik Ryeowook dan menyatukan kening mereka.

"Apa yang salah di sini? Aku mencintaimu, Ryeowook. Tidakkah itu cukup untuk menjadi alasan kenapa kita melakukannya semalam?" Jongwoon menekankan setiap kalimatnya.

Dan meskipun wajah Ryeowook merah padam, pemuda itu tetap menggeleng. Menggigit bibirnya pelan.

"Kita tidak seharusnya-"

"Kau yang tidak seharusnya keras kepala." Jongwoon memotong kata-katanya, mendesah keras.

Ryeowook bisa melihat dengan jelas kegelisahan itu bukan hanya ada di matanya, tapi juga terpantul di mata Jongwoon. Dia tersentak saat pria itu mengecup bibirnya.

"Aku tidak peduli lagi." Jongwoon berkata, ada ketegasan yang sulit untuk ditolak Ryeowook di suaranya. "Aku mencintaimu. Dan aku tak peduli dengan semuanya. Sejauh ini, yang kupedulikan hanya kau, Ryeowook."

"Tapi," Ryeowook tidak bisa menyerah sekarang. "Kita punya resiko, _hyung_. Aku- kau tahu kita tidak bisa melaluinya. Ya Tuhan! Kau bahkan mau menikah!"

Jongwoon menghirup napasnya dalam-dalam. Sedikit menjauh dari Ryeowook, namun tidak pernah melepaskan tatapannya. Kenapa anak itu harus sebegini menyulitkan?

"Kutanya kau," dia berujar tenang. "Apa kau mencintaiku?"

Ryeowook terdiam. Bibirnya mengatup, membentuk sebuah garis tipis. Dia butuh pertahanan diri. Atau apa sajalah!

"Jawab saja, Ryeowook. Apa kau mencintaiku?"

.

.

.

Ryeowook tidak sekuat itu. Dia tidak bisa menghadapi semuanya sendirian, begitu saja. Jadi dia mencoba untuk berlari, menjauhkan diri dari Jongwoon sebisanya. Dan rumah Sungmin adalah yang terbaik. Dia membawa Taeyeon ke sana, itu sudah cukup untuk menjadi alasannya pergi.

"Teh atau kopi, Ryeowook-ah?" tawar Sungmin. "Ah sepertinya kopi saja, sepertinya semalam kau kurang tidur, ya? Matamu itu merah."

Ryeowook hanya menggumamkan terima kasihnya tanpa banyak berujar pagi setelahnya. Dia tak ingin menjelaskan apa penyebab kurang tidurnya, atau apa penyebab matanya begitu sembab.

"Kau kesini pagi-pagi sekali." ujar Sungmin. Dia meletakkan secangkir kopi di depan Ryeowook dan duduk di sebelah pemuda itu.

"Aku mau membawa Taeyeon menikmati pagi hari." Ryeowook menjawab. Sedikit kesal karena suaranya entah mengapa masih terdengar serak.

Sungmin tersenyum. Menyesap tehnya, lalu menaruhnya kembali. Dia menatap Ryeowook penuh arti, lalu tanpa diduga oleh pemuda itu, dia menelusurkan tangannya pada leher Ryeowook. Menurun pada tulang selangkanya. Sedikit menyingkap kerah kemeja yang dikenakan Ryeowook.

Pemuda itu tersentak kaget, lalu mundur.

"Sungmin _hyung_!" pekiknya.

Seharusnya Sungmin tidak boleh melihat apapun di balik kemejanya. Tidak. Selama tanda kemerahan hasil kerja Jongwoon semalam masih menyala terang di kulitnya. Dan Ryeowook tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain menyembunyikannya.

"Kau sudah melakukannya. Jadi, bagaimana?" tanya Sungmin.

Ryeowook menatapnya bingung. Tidak mengerti dengan maksud kata-kata pria yang lebih tua itu. Jadi Sungmin mengulanginya, dengan lebih jelas.

"Kau dan Jongwoon _hyung_. Sudah melakukannya semalam. Jadi, bagaimana?"

Jantung Ryeowook mencelos. Darimana... Darimana Sungmin tahu semua itu?

"_Hyung_- kau..."

"Aku sudah tahu." Sungmin mengangguk. Mengabaikan ketakutan Ryeowook dengan begitu mudahnya.

Tapi Ryeowook tidak bisa mengabaikan rasa gelisah itu begitu saja. Raut wajah Sungmin terlihat tenang, dan sama sekali tidak ada tanda-tanda jika pria itu marah atau apa. Tapi ini tetap saja mengerikan. Percintaannya dengan Jongwoon baru lewat beberapa jam, dan Sungmin sudah tahu.

"Maaf, Ryeowook-ah." Sungmin meringis. "Jongwoon _hyung_ memberitahuku."

"Dia memberitahumu?" suara Ryeowook mendingin, meskipun wajahnya terasa panas.

"Aku satu-satunya sahabatnya." Sungmin menukas tajam. Tampaknya tahu apa arti dari tatapan tak bersahabat Ryeowook padanya. "Dia tidak punya banyak pilihan lain untuk menceritakan masalahnya selain padaku."

"Tapi aku tidak pernah menceritakan apapun pada siapapun!" Ryeowook hampir-hampir menjeritkan jawabannya.

Taeyeon yang sedang bermain di dekatnya menoleh terkejut.

"_Oppa_?"

Ryeowook mengatur napasnya, lalu memandang bocah itu. "_Mianhae_, Taeyeonie. Bermain lagi saja, _ara_?" dia mencoba tersenyum.

Taeyeon mengangguk. Lalu tanpa bertanya lagi, kembali sibuk dengan boneka-bonekanya yang berserakan di karpet.

"Tenanglah, Ryeowookie." Sungmin memohon. "Jongwoon tidak bermaksud apapun."

Ryeowook mendengus tak percaya. Selama ini dia menyimpan segalanya sendirian. Dia mencoba diam, dan tetap sebagaimana mestinya. Berpura-pura ceria tanpa masalah dan sebagainya. Tapi Jongwoon malah menceritakan segala hal yang ditutup rapat olehnya pada Sungmin.

"Sejak kapan?"

"Cukup lama." Sungmin mengakui. "Jongwoon _hyung_ bukan tipe yang mau mengumbar masalahnya, kau tahu itu." dia menghela napas."Tapi ini di luar perkiraannya. Dia kehilangan kontrol semenjak bersamamu, asal kau tahu."

"Aku sudah bersamanya semenjak 9 tahun lalu." Ryeowook mengingatkan. Masih mengecam sikap Jongwoon. Dan dia juga tak percaya dengan sikap Sungmin yang bersikap seolah tak tahu dengan apa-apa selama ini. Akting yang patut mendapatkan pujian.

"Bersamamu yang kumaksudkan adalah saat dia mulai menciummu dan sebagainya."

"Ya Tuhan... Dia menceritakan semuanya padamu, _hyung_?"

"Kim Ryeowook, kau benar-benar tidak mengerti." Sungmin mengacak surainya.

Ryeowook makin tidak nyaman dengan pembicaraan ini. Awalnya dia pergi untuk mencari pengalihan, ini tidak ada ekspektasinya. Dia tidak mau nengungkit apapun lagi. Apalagi dengan orang lain. Masalahnya dengan Jongwoon tidak seharusnya terdengar kemana-mana, kan?

"Dia mencintaimu, Ryeowook-ah. Tolonglah, berikan dia kesempatan."

"_Hyung_," Ryeowook mendesah. "Kau kira ini semudah kau menyarankan hal itu, begitu? Entahlah cinta atau apapun, tapi Jongwoon _hyung_ akan menikah! Aku gila jika aku mengizinkannya berhubungan denganku seolah-olah aku kekasih gelapnya."

Sungmin berjengit sedikit, tapi tidak berusaha menyanggahnya. Dia menatap Ryeowook, dan pemuda itu menatapnya balik. Sejak dulu dia sudah memperlakukan Ryeowook sebagai adiknya sendiri. Dia memang terkejut saat tahu Jongwoon lama-lama menyukai Ryeowook, tapi Sungmin tidak memberikan penolakan. Ada hal-hal yang sulit dinalar oleh logika jika menyangkut perasaan, dan Sungmin berusaha memahaminya dengan mendengar cerita-cerita Jongwoon.

Hanya saja, pria itu terlambat untuk mundur. Begitu juga Ryeowook. Meskipun Jongwoon membiarkan dirinya terikat deng Victoria, tapi Sungmin tidak yakin jika Jongwoon benar-benar ingin membuat dirinya seperti itu. Jongwoon masih berusaha memperhatikan Ryeowook tanpa terlihat, dan Sungmin sadar, jika apapun yang dilakukan keduanya untuk menghindar, sesungguhnya percuma saja.

"Hubungan kalian memang rumit."

"Tidak ada hubungan apapun di sini." Ryeowook bersikeras.

"Terserah jika kau tidak mau mengakuinya." Sungmin mengedikkan bahu. "Tapi semalam kau benar-benar bertindak kelewat batas, Ryeowook. Kau ingin menunjukkan pada Jongwoon kalau kau miliknya. Kau mengelak terus, tapi kau membiarkan saja dia memilikimu."

Ryeowook terdiam. Dia tak bisa menyangkal apa-apa lagi. Dia selalu menyukai Sungmin dari dulu. Tapi kini, kata-kata pria itu seakan membuatnya makin terlihat menjijikkan. Walau Ryeowook tahu Sungmin tidak sepenuhnya berniat begitu. Sungmin tidak menyalahkannya, dia hanya bicara tentang apa yang sudah terjadi.

"Sudahkah Jongwoon _hyung_ mengatakan dia mencintaimu secara langsung?"

Dia mengangguk. "Tadi pagi."

"Dan bagaimana denganmu?"

Ryeowook menatap Sungmin dengan raut putus asa. "Jangan memaksaku, _hyung_." ujarnya. Dia sudah berhasil menghindar dari pertanyaan Jongwoon tadi pagi, dan kali ini Sungmin mengulangi pertanyaan itu.

Sungmin menatapnya, lebih tajam dibanding sebelumnya. Mencoba mencari ke dalam matanya, dan Ryeowook tahu dia tak akan dibiarkan berbohong lagi kali ini.

"Kau mencintainya juga, Ryeowook-ah. Kau pasti sadar dengan itu."

.

.

.

Cinta.

Ryeowook tidak pernah memikirkan hal itu dengan serius sebelumnya. Sekalipun usianya sudah cukup untuk memiliki seorang kekasih atau mencintai seseorang, tapi Ryeowook sama sekali belum mencobanya. Dia juga tak pernah ambil pusing tentang itu.

Teman-temannya banyak yang sudah merasakannya. Jatuh cinta, menjalin hubungan, lalu patah hati. Semua itu hal-hal yang normal. Namun Ryeowook tidak tertarik sama sekali, dia hanya tidak mengerti kenapa.

Sekarang, cinta tampaknya sesuatu yang sedang diributkan oleh nurani dan logikanya. Pasalnya, jatuh cintanya sama sekali tidak wajar. Sebagian hatinya terlanjur diambil oleh seorang pria yang berusia sepuluh tahun lebih tua darinya. Pria yang sudah bersamanya selama sembilan tahun. Pria yang mencatat namanya di surat adopsinya. Sekaligus pria yang sebentar lagi akan menikahi tunangannya.

Bukan orang yang ingin dipilih Ryeowook untuk dicintainya sama sekali.

Dia melangkah masuk ke dalam rumah dengan gontai. Menyadari jika sebentar lagi dia akan bertemu dengan Jongwoon. Taeyeon tampak lebih bersemangat darinya. Bocah itu menarik-narik tangannya agar Ryeowook berjalan lebih cepat dan sedikit merengek.

"Ayo, _oppaaa_~"

"Aish, kau tidak sabaran sekali, Taeyeonie." keluhnya.

Mansion Kim cukup ramai sore hari itu. Lagi-lagi Victoria datang, dan kali ini membawa orangtuanya. Suasana di dalam menjadi agak bising karena banyak perbincangan yang terjadi. Dan Ryeowook hanya bisa melihat Jongwoon berada di sudut ruang duduk, mengobrol dengan ayah dari tunangannya.

Perih rasanya untuk kembali pada realita. Bukan hanya saran-saran Sungmin untuk menerima pria itu saja yang menekannya menjadi sedikit pening, tapi juga batinnya yang berontak tak setuju dengan itu. Ada sedikit percekcokan dengan dirinya sendiri tentang sikap yang harus diambilnya nanti, karena jelas dia tak akan bisa menghindari Jongwoon selamanya.

"Ryeowookie," Victoria memanggilnya. Melambaikan tangan dari sofa malas di bagian tengah ruangan.

Ryeowook tersenyum kaku. Kenapa hari ini ada banyak sekali orang yang harus dihadapinya?

"Darimana saja?" tanya gadis itu begitu Ryeowook sudah menempatkan diri di sampingnya. "Mana Taeyeonie?"

"Dari rumah Sungmin _hyung_. Dan Taeyeonie sedang dimandikan di kamarnya."

"Ah, pantas aku mencari kau dan Taeyeon sedari tadi tapi tidak ketemu juga." dia tertawa.

"Kenapa ada orangtua _noona_ di sini?" Ryeowook akhirnya bertanya juga.

Victoria mengerling ke arah ayah dan ibunya. Lalu kembali memandang Ryeowook.

"Pernikahan." ujarnya pelan. "Banyak persiapannya. Dan mereka masih berunding tentang itu."

"Berunding?"

Victoria mengibaskan tangannya. "Jangan dipikirkan. Ayahku cuma mau pernikahanku diselenggarakan di London. Hanya karena cabang perusahaannya di sana. Aku sudah menolak, aku tak mau pernikahan itu jadi ajang pertemuan bisnis."

_Di manapun tampaknya aku tak melihat perbedaannya,_ Ryeowook membatin.

"Oktober? Atau November?" tanya Ryeowook, menguatkan dirinya sendiri.

"4 November. Sama dengan tanggal kau... ehm..."

"Tanggal adopsiku." Ryeowook melanjutkan tanpa ekspresi. "Katakan saja, _noona_. Tidak apa-apa."

"Aku tidak suka melihatmu seperti orang lain di sini, itu saja." Victoria sedikit malu.

Ryeowook menggeleng. "Tidak. Tidak ada yang beranggapan kalau kau menganggapku begitu."

Gadis itu tersenyum cerah padanya.

"Baguslah. Karena sebentar lagi kita akan jadi satu keluarga."

.

.

.

"Aku merindukanmu setelah seharian ini."

Bisikan berat itu datang dari belakang tubuhnya bertepatan dengan saat dia merasakan kedua lengan yang memeluk pinggangnya. Ryeowook tidak perlu berbalik untuk mengetahui siapa itu. Dia hanya diam, sekaligus sebagai usahanya untuk menetralkan detak jantungnya. Ryeowook bahkan tidak sadar jika pria itu mengikutinya masuk ke dalam kamar.

"Setelah lelah merencanakan pernikahanmu?"

"Ryeowook," Jongwoon mendesahkan napasnya di tengkuk pemuda itu. "Qian memberitahumu?"

"Apa aku harus bersiap-siap karena dia sudah memberitahuku?"

"Lupakan saja." Jongwoon menyerah, tak ingin memulai perdebatan di antara mereka. "Aku benar-benar merindukanmu. Itu saja yang harus kau tahu.

Sial bagi Ryeowook, karena sentuhan Jongwoon cukup untuk membuainya secara perlahan. Punggungnya menempel ketat dengan dada pria itu. Bersyukur, Jongwoon tidak cukup gila untuk melakukannya di tempat yang lebih terbuka. Mereka berada di dalam kamarnya sendiri. Walau sebetulnya Ryeowook tidak benar-benar siap dengan kehadiran pria itu sekarang, setelah apa yang terjadi tadi pagi dan usahanya untuk menjauh.

"Jangan menggombali aku." tukas Ryeowook.

Jongwoon terkekeh. "Tadi Sungmin sudah memberitahumu?"

"Hmm."

"Maaf."

"Tidak punya orang lain untuk dijadikan tempat cerita? Bagaimana denganku?"

Nada mencibir di suara Ryeowook cukup untuk membawa rasa bersalah bagi Jongwoon. Dia tak pernah memperhitungkan hal itu sebelumnya. Tentu saja, dia melupakannya. Melupakan jika Ryeowook juga membutuhkan seseorang untuknya, membutuhkan sandaran, lebih dari dia sendiri.

"Aku minta maaf."

"Kau terlalu banyak minta maaf, _hyung_. Sudahlah."

"Aku tak pernah mendengar kalau kau memaafkan aku." ujar Jongwoon. Setengah bercanda.

Ryeowook membalikkan tubuhnya. Mencari kedua mata Jongwoon untuk ditatapnya.

"Tak ada yang perlu dimaafkan? Bagaimana dengan itu?"

Sebelah tangah Jongwoon merayap ke atas untuk membelai pipi Ryeowook.

"Banyak hal yang perlu dimaafkan. Tentang semalam-"

"Aku yang salah." Ryeowook memotongnya cepat, memalingkan wajahnya. "Aku yang salah karena aku yang memulainya."

"Dan aku sudah lebih dewasa, Ryeowook-ah. Harusnya aku menolaknya, kan?"

"Kau bilang kau mencintaiku, _hyung_? Itu cukup untuk menjadi alasanmu untuk melakukannya."

Jongwoon menatap tak percaya pada Ryeowook yang berada di depannya. Pria itu berpikir jika Ryeowook pasti menganggap ucapannya itu hanya sebagai bualan, terutama karena Ryeowook sendiri tidak menjawabnya dengan pernyataan yang sama.

"Aku pasti membingungkanmu dengan semua itu." tatapannya meredup.

"Memang. Aku memang bingung dengan semuanya." Ryeowook menyahut, kemudian dia terkekeh pelan.

"Jadi, kau belum mau memaafkanku?"

Ryeowook menghembuskan napasnya. "_Hyung_, bisakah pertanyaan itu tidak diulang-ulang?"

"Ryeowook," Jongwoon memandang wajah pemuda itu lekat-lekat. Lalu menggerakkannya dengan tangannya, agar Ryeowook juga menatapnya. "Aku serius."

"Kupikir, _hyung_, cinta itu tidak perlu memaafkan. Benar atau salah?"

Jongwoon kehilangan kata-katanya. Dia memperlihatkan ekspresi terkejut. Terlebih saat Ryeowook menyandarkan kepalanya di dadanya, lalu memeluk punggungnya dengan erat. Ada banyak lagi pertanyaan yang ingin dia ajukan pada pemuda itu, ketika suara Ryeowook kembali terdengar.

Ryeowook sudah memastikan segalanya, dan dia tak berminat untuk menghindar lagi. Dia ingin mengatakannya, sekarang, atau tidak selamanya.

"Ya. Aku juga mencintaimu, _hyung_."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[ T . B . C ]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Karakter Ryeowook di sini itu terlalu berpegang sama logikanya. Jadi meskipun Jongwoon bilang cinta, dia agak susah nerima itu. Meskipun akhirnya dia berusaha buat nyatain kalo sebenernya dia juga punya perasaan yang sama kayak Jongwoon dan sikapnya mulai ga keras kepala lagi~

Buat Dee unnie, sebetulnya Rin mau PM, tapi males *plak* yang komen soal karakter di sini, soalnya katanya agak umum. Sebetulnya ini emang umum, Rin tau, soalnya Rin banyak mengacu sama karakter asli Ryeowook sama Yesung sendiri. Ryeowook yang suka mikir sendiri, mentingin orang lain dibanding dia, penyayang. Terus Jongwoon yang susah nolak ortu, pemikirannya susah ditebak, sama agak posesif. Tapi Rin ga bisa ubah :( susah loh ubah karakter kalo masih di dalam ff yang sama, soalnya feelnya bakal beda~

Errr, Rin juga menyarankan buat reader untuk baca baik-baik sebelum nanya atau apa soalnya kadang ga enak aja banyak pertanyaan yang sebetulnya udah terjawab dalam cerita :)))

Thanks buat semua yang udah review, yang kritik dan saran, dan yang kasih semangat ke Rin untuk tetap melanjutkan! Rin usahain ff ini sebagai penghibur liburan aja kkk~ jadi abis liburan udah selesai~

**Last, mind to gimme your review? ^^**

**.**

**See youuu~**

**.**


	8. Chapter 8

**~ Had You Enough ~**

**.**

**YeWook Fanfiction © R'Rin4869**

**.**

**Genre : Family, Romance, Hurt**

**Rated : T semi M**

**Warning : Boys Love, semi-incest, OOC, Typo(s), etc.**

**Disclaimer : my oppars and unnirs in here aren't mine, but this story is belong to me.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Selama masih ada waktu yang tersisa, kenapa tidak sekalian berenang dan menyelam?

Kau masih bisa menyambut pelampung itu nanti meskipun sudah basah kuyup dan memerlukan sekoci untuk menyeretmu ke pantai.

Jongwoon dan Ryeowook mungkin sudah menerapkan komitmen itu sekarang.

Tidak ada yang perlu diubah di sini. Biarkan semuanya berjalan, apa adanya, dan tidak tersentuh. Biarkan mereka menikmati saat-saat terakhir, sebelum Jongwoon sepenuhnya terikat dengan orang lain, dan akhirnya mereka harus benar-benar mengakhiri segalanya. Menutup cerita sampai di sana, dan kembali ke dalam dunia nyata yang menyakitkan.

Namun sekarang, entah dunia fana, atau dunia penuh delusi, mereka tak lagi peduli. Selama masih ada waktu, semua itu yang mereka butuhkan. Satu sama lain.

Jongwoon mungkin menyesalinya. Sedikit. Satu titik kotor yang menodai nurani pria itu dalam segala macam hal yang kini sudah terlanjur terjadi.

Sambil melirik pada tangannya yang kini memegang kemudi, pria itu teringat sesuatu. Cincin pernikahannya masih ada di sana, terpasang di jarinya. Tanda cintanya dulu.

Tiffany.

_Kau kecewa padaku, bukan?_

Jongwoon menghela napasnya.

Ini tidak semudah apa yang dia kira, barangkali. Jika boleh memilih, ya, dia akan berada jauh dari Ryeowook dan mulai belajar mencintai Victoria. Sama seperti dia berusaha mencintai Tiffany dulu. Itu pernah berhasil, kenapa sekarang dia tidak yakin jika itu akan berhasil?

Jawabannya mudah. Karena dia terlanjur mencintai Ryeowook, jauh... jauh lebih dalam dibanding yang dia duga.

Anak itu, hanya pemuda biasa. Anak kecil berusia sepuluh tahun yang dicintai Tiffany, yang terbiasa hidup dengannya, yang tumbuh dalam pengawasannya. Kenapa harus Ryeowook, dia pun tak tahu.

_"Bukankah Ryeowook itu manis sekali, oppa?"_

_"Lihat! Nilai Ryeowook sempurna! Aigo, aegya eomma!"_

_"Oppa, besok Ryeowook ulang tahun. Ayo antarkan aku mencari hadiah."_

_"Oppa, akhirnya... akhirnya Ryeowook akan punya adik!"_

_"Kata dokter anakku perempuan! Omo, bukankah Ryeowookie akan menjaga adiknya dengan baik? Sekarang keluarga kita sudah lengkap."_

Ingatan itu membentur kepala Jongwoon begitu kuat. Menyesakkan, seolah-olah rasa bersalah itu mencekiknya. Mengingatkannya siapa Ryeowook di matanya dulu. Atau bagaimana Tiffany begitu menyayangi anak itu dulu. Sampai akhir hayatnya.

Tapi waktu berjalan. Hidup berubah. Dia berubah, dan begitu juga Ryeowook, yang semakin dewasa sekarang. Dia bukan anak kecil lagi, bukan anak yang dia biasa lihat dulu. Ada saat-saat di mana Jongwoon merasa bingung ketika matanya menemukan sosok Ryeowook kini. Tidak lagi melihat sosok Ryeowook yang dulu. Dan itu membawanya pada perasaan yang berbeda.

Salah? Mungkin iya. Tapi siapa yang patut disalahkan? Bukan mereka yang menulis takdir, bukan mereka yang memilih kepada siapa mereka jatuh cinta.

"Ini terlalu absurd." Jongwoon bergumam dengan nada pahit.

.

.

.

Pemakaman itu terletak di ujung barat kota Seoul. Sepi menemani ketika kaki Jongwoon melangkah melewati pintu gerbang utama dan mulai menelusurkan tatapannya pada gundukan-gundukan di tanah yang kering. Daun-daun berkeresak di bawah sepatunya.

Sudah lama dia tidak ke tempat ini. Nyaris terlupakan. Setahun? Barangkali lebih. Rasa bersalahnya bertambah lagi.

Tangannya semakin erat memegang sebuket bunga dandelion yang dibawanya. Seingatnya makam itu berada di sekitar sini. Dekat dengan pohon ek tua yang kini nyaris gundul. Jongwoon menemukan pohon itu tak lama kemudian dan bergegas. Tapi ketika langkahnya semakin dekat, dia baru menyadari jika ada orang lain di sana.

Tubuh ramping yang berbalut mantel panjang berwarna marun dan berdiri diam, tertutupi oleh batang pohon yang besar dan terlindungi dari sinar matahari.

"Qian?"

Rambut pirang platina itu tak mungkin bisa dia lupakan. Terlalu akrab. Dan bersamaan dengan suaranya, sosok itu menoleh, terkejut.

"O-Oh. Jongwoon _oppa_." Qian buru-buru menyeka airmatanya yang baru disadari Jongwoon meleleh di pipinya. Lalu memberikan senyum kecil.

Victoria menyingkir sedikit untuk memberikan Jongwoon tempat.

"Sedang apa kau di sini?" Jongwoon bertanya. Mengeluarkan sapu tangannya dan memberikan pada gadis itu.

"_Gomawo_," Victoria mengambilnya. "_Aniyo_. Aku hanya berkunjung ke sini."

"Sejak kapan kau tahu makam Tiffany?"

"_Eomma-_ku memberitahu." Victoria memberi alasan. "Aku ingin pergi ke sini sejak lama, tapi baru sempat."

Jongwoon hanya mengangguk sebagai respon. Dia menaruh buket bunga yang dibawanya tepat di depan batu nisan.

"_Mianhae_, _oppa_. Aku tidak mau menganggu, jadi aku lebih baik pergi duluan dan-"

"Tidak. Tunggu!" Jongwoon menahan pergelangan tangan gadis itu sebelum Victoria sempat berbalik. "Tetap di sini saja."

Victoria tidak menyahut, tidak juga mengelak. Dia hanya berdiri dengan diam di samping Jongwoon dan menyimpan kebingungannya dalam hati. Membiarkan pria yang berada di sampingnya melakukan apapun yang dia ingin lakukan saat itu. Karena Jongwoon tidak memberikan perhatian padanya, tapi justru memejamkan nata dalam kebisuan.

Beberapa detik berselang, dan Jongwoon masih mempertahankan posisinya.

_Aku mencintaimu, Fany-ah. Masih. Tapi... mungkin tidak seperti dulu._

Batin Jongwoon memulai kata-kata itu.

_Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan kau katakan jika kau melihat semua ini secara langsung. Apa kau akan membenciku? Membenci Ryeowook? Aku tidak tahu. Tapi kau harus tahu, jika aku terlanjur mencintainya. Anakmu, anak kita._

Sosok Ryeowook berkelebat di pikirannya. Berupa kenangan, saat-saat di mana Tiffany masih hidup dulu. Di mana keluarganya masih utuh dulu.

_Kau kecewa? Aku juga. Aku kecewa kenapa aku tidak bisa mencintai Song Qian saja. Aku toh akan menikah dengannya._

4 November. Hanya terpaut satu bulan dari sekarang. Waktu tidak berjeda, dan waktu terlalu kejam untuk tidak pernah berhenti sejenak saja.

_Aku minta maaf, Fany-ah. Aku tidak ingin membuat semuanya jadi sesulit ini, jika saja aku bisa._

Gadis itu masih secantik dulu, dalam bayangan kabur yang berhasil dibuatnya. Rambut hitam berkilau, kedua mata yang memiliki sorot ramah, gestur tubuh yang feminin, lembut dan penuh kasih sayang. Suara nyaring yang sama, yang selalu dipenuhi oleh kehangatan pribadinya.

_"Untukku, kau selalu dimaafkan, oppa."_

.

.

.

"Idolamu?"

Victoria mengaduk jus jeruknya, dan mengangguk. "Ya, sejak lama. _Oppa_ tahu, Fany _unnie_ dulu seorang model. Sejak jaman sekolah, aku mengidolakannya. Dia terkenal, cantik, pintar, ramah, dan cemerlang."

Jongwoon cukup mengerti dengan hal itu. "Kau pernah berkenalan dengannya langsung?"

Wajah Victoria segera saja berubah sedih. Dia ingin. Tapi dia terlambat.

"Tidak." ujarnya. Mendongak untuk melihat tatapan Jongwoon padanya. "_Appa_ diundang ke pernikahan kalian. Tapi saat itu juga, aku masih di London. Sebelum kuliahku di mulai, aku mencoba bekerja sebagai desainer dan merintis butik di sana. Terlalu sibuk, aku tidak bisa pergi."

"Aku memang tidak ingat pernah melihatmu di pernikahanku." Jongwoon tersenyum kecil seraya menggigit _croisant_-nya.

"Aku sangat ingin pergi. _Oppa_ seniorku, dan Fany _unnie_ idolaku. Aku terkejut mendengar berita pernikahan kalian, tapi aku senang."

"Yah, itu sudah lama sekali."

"Sembilan tahun." Victoria tersenyum.

Jongwoon menyandarkan punggungnya di kursi. "Tidak terasa."

"_Oppa_ belum melupakan Fany _unnie_, kan?"

"Belum, maaf Qian."

"Jangan minta maaf." Victoria menukas. "Itu wajar. _Oppa_ pasti sangat mencintai Fany _unnie_. Meskipun kita akan menikah, jangan memaksa untuk melupakannya dan memulai yang baru denganku. Aku cukup mengerti dengan itu."

"Terima kasih."

Jongwoon tahu gadis ini baik. Tapi apakah Victoria juga akan mengerti tentang perasaannya yang lain?

.

.

.

Akhir minggu.

Seperti apa yang biasanya terjadi, Ryeowook akan pulang ke rumah. Tapi untuk kali ini, pemuda itu benar-benar tidak bisa pergi dari apartemen kecilnya. Tugas-tugas kuliahnya terlalu menumpuk, dan dia harus menyelesaikan semuanya.

"_Hyung_, aku tidak bisa pulang."

_"Tugas?"_

"Hmm. Kau tahu kan, yah esai, makalah, dan lainnya."

_"Butuh __bantuan?"_

"Jangan bercanda, kita bahkan beda jurusan saat kuliah." Ryeowook merengut jengkel. Memindahkan ponselnya ke telinga kiri dan membebaskan tangan kanannya untuk menulis sesuatu.

_"Sejak kapan kau tahu kuliah apa yang kuambil?"_ tanya Jongwoon.

"Aku tahu sejak dulu. _Managemen_ kan?"

_"Correct."_

"Nah kalau begitu aku tidak akan bisa mengharapkan bantuan apapun dari CEO Kim untuk esai deskripsi penyakit-penyakit langkaku."

_"Oke, dokter muda." _Jongwoon menghela napas. _"Tapi menunggu sampai minggu depan sama saja menguji kesabaranku."_

"Tingkatkan level kesabaranmu saja." usul Ryeowook.

_"Kau pikir mudah?" _sungut Jongwoon. _"Taeyeon merengek untuk bertemu denganmu."_

"Aku tidak mendengar rengekan apapun. Jangan beralasan. Kau atau Taeyeonie yang merengek, _hyung_?"

Jongwoon terkekeh. _"Aku merindukanmu. Sangat."_

"Mmm, aku juga." Ryeowook tersenyum kecil. Merasa seolah-olah sedang menjalani cinta remaja yang normal. "Aku ingin semuanya beres dan memastikan aku bisa pulang minggu depan, _hyung_."

_"Selamat bekerja kalau begitu. Ingat, jangan begadang."_

"_Arasseo_." Ryeowook mencoba mengingat hal itu di kepalanya.

_"Kim Ryeowook?"_

"Apa lagi, Jongwoon _hyung_?"

_"Aku mencintaimu."_

Hening. Untuk sejenak. Ryeowook entah mengapa tidak pernah terbiasa dengan pernyataan gamblang dari pria itu. Kata-kata sederhana itu sudah cukup untuk membuatnya berdebar.

"Aku juga, _hyung_. Aku mencintaimu. Baik-baik di sana." akhirnya dia menjawab.

_"Ya."_

.

.

.

Hari minggu itu harusnya tenang. Ryeowook sudah nyaris selesai mengerjakan semua tugasnya, dan satu hal yang paling dia inginkan hanyalah tidur. Beristirahat untuk hari ini dan bermalas-malasan di apartemennya. Kalau saja tepukan itu tidak terasa di tubuhnya dan suara itu tidak terdengar.

"-ppa..."

Lagi. Tepukan itu terasa.

"_Oppa_... Banguuuunn~"

Ryeowook langsung membuka matanya untuk memastikan jika itu bukan hanya mimpinya. Dia tahu suara siapa yang terdengar, dan dia yakin kesadarannya sudah nyaris kembali seluruhnya.

"Yaampun," Ryeowook mengerang ketika bocah itu naik ke tubuhnya. Cukup untuk membuatnya benar-benar yakin jika Taeyeon memang berada di sana saat ini. "Taeyeonie..."

"_Ne_, _oppa_?" gadis kecil itu menyahut, tersenyum lebar. "_Oppa_ cudah bangun?"

"Kenapa Taeyeonie ada di sini?"

"Karena aku membawanya tentu saja." sebuah suara berat menyahut.

Ryeowook mengerang lagi. Harusnya dia tak usah bertanya saja. Memangnya ada kemungkinan Taeyeon bisa pergi ke Inha sendirian dari Seoul?

"Jongwoon _hyung_," dia mendudukkan tubuhnya, menaruh Taeyeon di kasur dan menyipitkan mata guna memperjelas penglihatannya.

Pria itu ada di sana. Dengan kemeja hitam dan celana berwarna senada. Jaketnya ada di sampingnya dan dia tersenyum manis pada Ryeowook. Tak butuh kata-kata undangan atau apa sampai akhirnya tubuh Ryeowook berpindah ke pelukannya.

"Jam berapa ini?" tanya Ryeowook.

"Jam sembilan pagi." jawab Jongwoon. "Kau terlambat bangun."

"Semalam aku tidur agak larut."

"Bukannya aku berpesan untuk tidak begadang?"

Ryeowook tersenyum diam-diam. Menarik napasnya dalam-dalam di dekapan Jongwoon. Membaui bau tubuh pria itu yang membuatnya rileks dan nyaman.

"Aku lupa mencatat yang itu."

"Kau memang sulit untuk dilarang." keluh Jongwoon.

"Jadi," Ryeowook mengalihkan topik mereka. Dia melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap pria itu. "Benar-benar tidak punya kesabaran?"

Jongwoon mengangguk dan mencium pipi Ryeowook. "Tidak. Tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak datang ke sini. Tadinya semalam aku ingin berangkat."

Ryeowook menyikutnya sedikit. "Aku sibuk, tahu."

"Taeyeon merengek. Aku sudah bilang, kan?"

Pemuda itu tertawa, dan meraih tubuh Taeyeon yang menatap mereka dalam diam. "Hei, jangan membuat _appa_ jadi repot, sayang."

"_Aniyo_." Taeyeon mengelak dan memajukan bibirnya. "Taeyeonie ingin beltemu _oppa_. _Appa_ juga."

Ryeowook memberi pandangan mencibir pada Jongwoon. "Jangan jadikan Taeyeon sebagai alasan, _hyung_."

Jongwoon tertawa. "Berarti aku harus membuat alasan yang lain untuk bisa menghabiskan satu hari bersamamu?"

"Mungkin saja." Ryeowook ikut tertawa.

"Tidak pernah ada alasan lain. Aku hanya ingin bersamamu. Sesederhana itu, Ryeowook-ah."

.

.

.

Hari minggu itu justru malah jadi lebih melelahkan setelah kedatangan Jongwoon, setidaknya bagi Ryeowook.

Taeyeon tertidur di sofa depan, lelah berlarian di apartemen itu seharian, bocah itu mengantuk dan tidur begitu saja. Tapi tidak ada yang berinisiatif untuk memindahkannya. Yah, Jongwoon punya acaranya sendiri bersama Ryeowook, jadi sementara tidak ada kamar kosong untuk Taeyeon kecil mereka.

Ini sudah terjadi berulang kali. Mereka tidak mau susah-susah menghitungnya tentu saja. Seperti sebuah kebiasaan di antara mereka, untuk sesuatu yang Jongwoon atau Ryeowook sendiri tidak bisa menyebutnya sebagai hubungan yang sah.

"Jongwoon _hyung_, jangan mulai lagi," Ryeowook memperingatkan ketika Jongwoon sudah mulai mengendusi lehernya. "Aku benar-benar lelah."

"Aku tidak."

"Astaga! _Hyung_!"

Jongwoon tertawa. Dia tak pernah belajar untuk menggoda orang sebelumnya, tapi menggoda Ryeowook adalah hal lain lagi. Menyenangkan.

Pemuda itu cemberut padanya. Tubuh mereka masih menempel. Tentu saja, Jongwoon tidak pernah melepaskan kedua lengannya untuk mengungkung Ryeowook. Percintaan mereka baru lewat beberapa saat, dan nampaknya tidak satupun dari keduanya ingin beristirahat.

Jongwoon sesekali menyadari jika tubuh pemuda itu memang mungil. Berbeda dengan sosok pemuda seumurannya. Ryeowook kecilnya. Tangannya menelusuri pipi Ryeowook, menyingkap surainya. Merasakan betapa halusnya kulit itu di bawah sentuhannya, hangat, dan begitu nyata.

Berapa lama Jongwoon tidak merasakan kehangatan seperti ini lagi? Begitu dekat? Bertahun-tahun. Pria itu menahannya, benar. Dia bukan bajingan yang akan meniduri semua wanita yang dikenalnya hanya untuk melampiaskan nafsu. Tapi Ryeowook... sangat berbeda. Jongwoon tidak melakukannya dengan pemuda itu hanya untuk kepuasan sesaat, tapi karena dia benar-benar mencintainya.

Kesalahan. Tapi dia tak pernah mau menyesali yang satu ini.

"Kau seperti masih berusia lima belas tahun." ujar Jongwoon.

"Kenapa banyak yang meragukan usiaku?" Ryeowook protes. "Aku sebentar lagi dua puluh, _hyung_."

"Hmm, sudah dewasa, _eoh_?"

"Sudah cukup dewasa bahkan untuk menikah."

"Jangan cepat-cepat menyusulku, Ryeowookie." Jongwoon berucap dengan getir. "Aku tidak akan menjodohkanmu dengan siapapun seperti kakekmu dulu."

Dia tak tahu apakah dia akan siap menerimanya. Sejauh ini, Ryeowook terlihat cukup kuat untuk semua itu. Di pertunangannya, ataupun ketika berita pernikahannya makin dekat. Ryeowook menerimanya dengan tenang.

Atau _kelihatannya_ dengan tenang? Itu mengusik Jongwoon.

"Ryeowook?"

"Ya?"

Jongwoon tidak sepenuhnya tahu apakah merupakan hal yang benar untuk menanyakan ini. Apakah Ryeowook mau menjawabnya? Apakah akan semakin menyakitinya? Ini sudah terlalu terlambat.

"Seberapa siap kau dengan pernikahanku?"

Napas Ryeowook tercekat.

"Sesiap yang aku bisa." dia menyahut tanpa mau susah-susah menyembunyikan ketidaksiapannya. Jawabannya bisa berarti banyak hal.

"Bagaimana kalau kau tidak siap?" Jongwoon bertanya lagi.

Ryeowook menghela napas. "Bagaimana kalau ternyata kita tidak siap, begitu maksudmu, Jongwoon _hyung_?"

"Aku-"

"Jangan jawab." Ryeowook memotongnya. "Karena sebenarnya aku tidak tahu."

Jongwoon diam.

"Bisakah aku minta-"

"Tidak." suara Ryeowook berubah tajam. "Tidak ada minta maaf lagi, jelas? _Hyung_, kita tidak tahu jadinya akan seperti ini, kan? Kita tidak pernah berharap jadi seperti ini sebelumnya."

"Kau benar, tapi... tapi ini tetap saja tidak adil, kan?"

"Akan ada saatnya." Ryeowook mengangguk yakin, lalu tertawa pahit. "Akan ada saatnya aku juga meninggalkanmu nanti. Menikah dan semacamnya. Jadi, bagaimana kalau kau juga mempersiapkan dirimu, _hyung_? Ide bagus kan?"

Sekalipun ucapan Ryeowook terdengar pesimis, dan melukai Jongwoon, tapi Jongwoon mengerti. Satu-satunya yang diinginkan Ryeowook hanya untuk tidak menghancurkan apapun. Kehidupan mereka, keluarga mereka. Memang, ada saatnya ketika Ryeowook punya kehidupan yang lain. Mungkin jahat untuk membiarkan Ryeowook merasakan pedihnya lebih dulu, namun Jongwoon juga akan merasakan hal yang sama pada akhirnya. Ryeowook benar, semua ini adil pada akhirnya. Yang berarti menyakitkan seperti siksaan yang tak pernah berakhir.

"Kau tidak tahu betapa aku mencintaimu, Ryeowookie."

"Aku tahu, _hyung_. Percayalah, aku tahu." Ryeowook mendongak.

Tatapan pria itu terlihat sedih, menyiratkan perasaannya. Jongwoon menunduk untuk mencium bibir Ryeowook.

Aliran sensasi yang menyenangkan terjadi ketika bibir mereka bertemu. Hanya sengatan kecil. Tapi ketika Jongwoon memperdalam ciuman itu, Ryeowook tidak tahan untuk tidak mendesah pelan. Setengah mengutuk pada dirinya sendiri yang mulai tergoda oleh hasutan pria itu.

Tangan Jongwoon menjalar di kulit punggungnya, tubuh mereka sudah tanpa jarak, bahkan selimut yang tadinya menutupi kini tersingkir entah kemana. Ryeowook menikmatinya. Percuma juga dia memberikan perlawanan jika dia sendiri menginginkan hal ini. Tidak pernah ada kata lelah untuk menginginkan Jongwoon.

Sampai tiba-tiba, bel di pintu depan mengejutkan mereka. Ryeowook dengan refleks mencengkeram lengan Jongwoon untuk menghentikan aksinya. Bel itu terdengar lagi. Dia tergoda dengan ide mengabaikan siapa saja tamu yang datang, tapi sayang sekali, ketika bel berbunyi untuk kali ketiga, Ryeowook beranjak bangkit. Mendapat sungutan penuh protes dari Jongwoon.

"Kenapa tidak dibiarkan saja?"

Ryeowook memutar bola matanya. "Karena aku jarang sekali dapat tamu, jadi sepertinya aku harus bersikap ramah pada siapapun yang mengunjungiku."

Jongwoon tertawa. "Aku juga tamu di sini."

"Dan keramahanku tampaknya harus terbagi pada yang lain, Jongwoon-ssi. Kau kan sudah dapat tadi." cibir Ryeowoook.

"Lanjutkan nanti, janji?"

Ryeowook berpura-pura tidak mendengar dan melanjutnya untuk berpakaian. Dia membuka pintu kamar dan menoleh lagi pada Jongwoon sebelum keluar.

"Pakai bajumu saja, oke? Aku akan segera kembali, _hyung_."

Dia melangkah secepat mungkin ke aarah pintu depan, melewati mainan Taeyeon yang berserakah di karpet ruang depan, dan membuka pintu. Tanpa persiapan sama sekali. Ryeowook memang benar ketika berkata jika dia tak pernah dapat tamu sebelumnya. Mungkin hanya beberapa teman kuliah biasanya. Jadi dia pikir kali ini juga sama saja.

Tapi ketika pintu itu terbuka, Ryeowook tidak menyangka sama sekali jika gadis itu ada di pintu depan. Dengan rambut diikat satu, wajah ceria dan senyum ramah, Victoria Song menjadi tamunya.

"Vic _noona_,"

"_Annyeong_, Ryeowookie. Maaf tiba-tiba sekali, tapi aku sedang bosan dan aku memutuskan untuk-"

Victoria tiba-tiba saja terdiam, menghentikan kata-katanya. Dia menatap melalui bahu Ryeowook untuk melihat dengan lebih jelas. Dan kemudian, dia tersentak.

"Jongwoon _oppa_?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[ T . B . C ]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Horeee akhirnya update juga! *plak*

Hasil ngetik seharian nih u.u plis jangan ngamuk soalnya Rin emang banyak acara ceritanya akhir akhir ini (?) jadi updatenya ngaret kkkk

Ini buat kalian semua yang mau tau pemikiran di balik kepala Kim Jongwoon yang bikin gregetan :p

Terima kasih buat yang udah review di chapter lalu *tebar permen kopiko* :3

Dan btw Happy New Year Eve guys! ^^ Happy Birthday for our Sungmin too~ my ruiner of biases list in SJ ;; turn into 29 guy tonight and the next enlisment member, but i'm not ready enough to let him go... Because what?! He is too cute, right! He's still underage for military! *abaikan*

**Last, mind to gimme your review? ^^**

**.**

**See youuu~~**

**.**


	9. Chapter 9

_"Jongwoon oppa?"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~ Had You Enough ~**

**.**

**YeWook Fanfiction © R'Rin4869**

**.**

**Genre : Family, Romance, Hurt**

**Rated : T semi M**

**Warning : Boys Love, semi-incest, OOC, Typo(s), etc.**

**Disclaimer : my oppars and unnirs in here aren't mine, but this story is belong to me.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ryeowook diam. Dunianya serasa berhenti berjalan dalam beberapa saat. Dia tak berani menoleh ke belakang, kalau boleh jujur. Dia hanya tak ingin rasa takutnya terbukti. Bisa saja Jongwoon berada di sana masih tanpa busana seperti tadi, dan Victoria melihatnya. Ini akan jadi kekacauan besar.

"Oh, hai, Qianie." Jongwoon terdengar menyapa gadis di depannya.

Ryeowook berubah dari takut sampai terkejut saat Jongwoon kini sudah berada di sebelahnya, merangkulkan sebelah tangan ke pundaknya dan tersenyum pada Victoria. Dia menoleh, dan melihat ada gurat kekesalan di wajah pria itu meskipun hanya sedikit. Pandangannya turun pada kaus hitam tanpa lengan yang dikenakan pria itu dan celana jeans. Dia bernapas penuh kelegaan.

"_Oppa_ ada di sini? Sejak kapan?" Victoria bertanya. Matanya mengerjap.

"Tadi pagi. Menghabiskan waktu di sini karena Ryeowook tak bisa pulang. Kenapa kau di sana saja? Masuklah, Qianie."

Ryeowook memberi jalan bagi Victoria untuk masuk, dan selanjutnya mundur ke dapur untuk membuatkan minuman. Dia jauh lebih tenang sekarang, setidaknya, meskipun acaranya dan Jongwoon terganggu, tidak ada yang terjadi di sini. Dia kan tak mengharapkan akan ada tangisan syok gadis itu nantinya. Pemuda itu mencibir dalam hati.

Jongwoon dan Qian sudah nyaman berada di ruang tamu. Seperti biasa, mengobrol dengan nada hangat. Cemburu itu memanaskan hati Ryeowook ketika melihatnya. Tapi... pemuda itu mengambil napas, lalu mengingatkan dirinya.

_Tenanglah, mungkin suatu hari akan jadi lebih parah dibanding obrolan hangat,_ batinnya memberi kemungkinan itu.

Sekarang baru permulaan. Dia bisa membiasakan semuanya. Barangkali Jongwoon tak akan keberatan untuk mengumbar _morning kiss_-nya dengan gadis itu jika mereka sudah menikah nanti? Dia harus menguatkan mental kan setidaknya?

"Vic _noona_, ini tehmu." Ryeowook menyodorkan sebuah cangkir dengan asap yang masih mengepul di depan Victoria dan gadis itu menerimanya dengan gerakan hati-hati.

"_Gomawo_, Ryeowookie." ujar Victoria sambil menengadah. "Kenapa hanya aku yang dibuatkan? Mana untukmu dan Jongwoon _oppa_?"

"Aku bisa membuat sendiri nanti, _noona_. Dan Jongwoon hyung bukan pecinta teh." jawab Ryeowook enteng. "Dia lebih suka kopi."

"_Cappuccino_." Jongwoon menambahkan, tersenyum.

Victoria mengangguk. "Aku sering melihat _oppa_ memesannya."

"Mungkin nanti _noona_ harus membuatnya sendiri setiap pagi." goda Ryeowook.

Victoria spontan tertawa. "Aku belum antisipasi soal itu."

"Hati-hati, _cappuccino_ kesukaanku mungkin berbeda dengan yang lain." Jongwoon berujar.

"Oh ya?"

"_Ne_." pria itu melirik Ryeowook sejenak, namun penuh arti. Victoria sama sekali tidak melihatnya dan Jongwoon melanjutkan. "Aku lebih suka kopinya agak pahit. Tapi tetap punya rasa manis."

Ryeowook pura-pura tidak mendengarnya, pemuda itu malah sibuk sendiri mencari-cari majalah.

"Kalau begitu _oppa_ buat saja komposisi bahannya lalu berikan padaku."

Jongwoon terkekeh. "Tidak. Aku tidak bisa menulis resepnya."

"Aku yang biasa membuatnya, _noona_ bisa bertanya padaku nanti." Ryeowook akhirnya mendapatkan majalah yang dicarinya dan mengedip pada Victoria. "Vic _noona_ pasti bisa membuatnya."

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau masih memanggilku Vic, Ryeowookie?"

Victoria bertanya sebelum makan malam di mulai. Keduanya tengah berkutat dengan berbagai peralatan masak dan bumbu di dapur. Ryeowook sedang mencuci sayuran dan menoleh sebentar ketika mendengar pertanyaan itu.

"Hmm, aku tidak tahu. Tapi kupikir nama itu cocok untuk _noona_," Ryeowook memberi alasan sembari mengangkat bahunya.

Suara berdesis dari wajan terdengar, dan Ryeowook buru-buru mendekat dan membalik telur yang sedang digoreng di sana.

"Cocok?" Victoria memandangnya bingung.

"_Noona_ mendapatkan nama itu saat menjadi model di London, bukan? Yah kupikir itu cocok. _Noona_ seperti Victoria. Seperti ratu, yang kumaksud. Punya segalanya."

"Oh," gadis itu membuang pandangannya ketika mendengar jawaban Ryeowook. Suaranya berubah menjadi lebih pelan ketika dia berkata lagi, "Tapi tidakkah ada yang pernah mengatakan padamu kalau penilaian dari luar tidak selalu benar?"

"Apa?" Ryeowook menautkan alisnya.

Victoria ragu-ragu sebentar sebelum menjawab. Tangannya berhenti dari kegiatannya yang sedang memotong bawang. "Apa yang kau pikir itu... mungkin tidak benar."

Ryeowook tersenyum, lalu menggeleng. "Ya ampun _noona_. Tentu saja tidak benar. Tapi bukannya memang begitu? _Noona_ punya segalanya, seperti ratu. Apalagi yang salah?"

"Aku hanya tidak suka disebut seperti itu." Victoria menukas cepat. "Itu terdengar berlebihan."

_Karena sesungguhnya ada banyak hal yang tidak kumiliki,_

.

.

.

"Kim Ryeowook, benar?"

Ryeowook menatap baik-baik pada pemuda di depannya. Dengan surai coklat tua yang lembut, senyum lebar, dan wajah agak _chubby_, tapi tinggi luar biasa menjulang, menyapanya di tengah koridor kampus. Dia spontan mengangguk.

"Ah, aku Park Chanyeol. Kau diberi ini oleh Shin _Seonsaengnim_. Untuk rapat minggu depan, kau tahu kan, kelompok mahasiswa yang berminat menjadi peneliti khusus?"

Wajah Ryeowook segera saja menjadi lebih ramah. "Oh, ya tentu. Aku tahu. Terima kasih, Chanyeol ssi." dia menerima undangan itu.

Ryeowook terlalu-sangat-terbiasa menjadi seseorang yang _introvert_. Tidak pernah terlalu banyak berinteraksi dengan lingkungan sekitarnya. Sejak dulu dia sudah terlalu betah di depan buku dan seringkali mengacuhkan banyak orang. Mungkin itu sebabnya dia terjebak oleh orang yang salah pada cinta pertamanya. Jelas, Jongwoon sudah menjadi satu-satunya orang yang berada di dekatnya. Berada di sekelilingnya seperti satelit penjaganya. Bertahun-tahun.

"Shin _Seonsaengnim_ berpesan agar tidak ada yang datang terlambat." Chanyeol menambahkan.

"Ada berapa orang kelompok ini?"

"Hmm, sekitar enam atau tujuh. Tidak banyak. Sedikit yang berminat untuk melakukan penelitian kan kalau tugas kuliah saja sudah luar biasa banyak?"

Ryeowook tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Nah, sampai bertemu lagi di pertemuan itu, Ryeowook ssi."

"_Ne_. Sekali lagi terima kasih."

"Tidak apa." Chanyeol menyentuh sedikit rambut Ryeowook sebelum pergi. "Oh, ya, kau manis, Ryeowook ssi!"

.

.

.

Dalam kesempatan-kesempatan berikutnya, rupanya Chanyeol dan Ryeowook menjadi cukup dekat. Selain karena ternyata mereka terpilih menjadi ketua dan wakil ketua dalam penelitian itu, Chanyeol termasuk pribadi menyenangkan yang bisa membuat Ryeowook tertawa di mana saja.

"Ketua? Kau mau berkerja sampai jam berapa?" Chanyeol mengeluh ketika kali ketiga Ryeowook memilih untuk berada di laboratorium hingga malam menjelang.

"Kau tidak mau menemaniku? Pulang saja sana." Ryeowook mengibaskan tangannya yang masih memegang sebilah pisau bedah. Di depannya, dia sedang membuat sebuah preparat segar dari kulit ular.

"Jauhkan itu." Chanyeol hampir menepis tangan Ryeowook. "Kau tahu? Aku tidak bisa pulang sendirian tanpamu."

"Aku bukan supirmu, Park Chanyeol."

"Astaga, Ryeowook-ah, kau ini. Maksudku, aku tak bisa meninggalkanmu sendirian di sini."

Ryeowook memutar matanya. "Aku baik-baik saja."

"Bagaimana kalau kau jadi korban percobaan gila? Sinar gamma? Senjata biologi menyerangmu? Racun jenis terbaru?" Chanyeol membuat kesan dramatis dalam suaranya yang nyaris menyebabkan Ryeowook ingin melemparkan sisa kulit ularnya.

"Kau terlalu banyak menonton film fiksi modern, bodoh!" pemuda manis itu bersungut. "Kau pikir semua itu nyata?"

"Aku kan hanya khawatir." Chanyeol menjawab lebih kalem. "Aku tidak tega membiarkan seseorang semanis kau sendirian bersama semua jenis awetan di sini." dia melemparkan pandangannya ke sekeliling tempat itu. Penuh botol dan toples berisi bagian tubuh yang diawetkan. Entah binatang bagi percobaan atau bahkan manusia.

"Kalau kau tidak bisa diam, kau yang akan kucemplungkan jadi awetan selanjutnya." Ryeowook mengancam sambil mendelik padanya.

Tapi percuma apapun yang Ryeowook katakan untuk membuat Chanyeol mengunci mulutnya, pemuda itu masih tetap mengoceh dan mengajaknya bicara terus menerus. Suara Chanyeol sebetulnya berguna juga untuk mengusir rasa sepi di tempat ini. Sudah hampir jam sembilan malam ketika Ryeowook menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dan Chanyeol terkantuk-kantuk bangun dari kursinya. Lelah menunggui Ryeowook.

Chanyeol bersikeras mengantar Ryeowook dan Ryeowook tidak bisa menolak pemuda tinggi itu. Dia juga sudah malas untuk pulang sendiri, jadi dia mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Membuat Chanyeol tersenyum puas.

"Aku sekarang tidak heran kenapa kau jadi ketua di kelompok kita." ujar Chanyeol. "Kau yang paling punya niat di penelitian ini."

"Sudah berhenti protes rupanya?" Ryeowook menggumam.

"Aku hanya tidak bisa terima kenapa aku yang jauh lebih tinggi darimu tidak jadi ketua."

"Tinggi badan itu bukan kualifikasi wajib di sini." Ryeowook memukul bahu pemuda itu. "Berhenti mempermasalahkan tinggiku dan jabatan ketua itu." gerutunya.

Jalanan menuju ke arah parkiran kampus terlihat lengang. Ini tidak aneh, mengingat mereka berdua menjadi mahasiswa kelewat teladan yang masih bekerja di sana sampai larut malam sementara orang lain sudah beristirahat di rumah.

"Aku mungkin akan terlihat lebih pantas." tukas Chanyeol dengan wajah serius. Memandang Ryeowook yang nyaris sekepala lebih pendek dibanding dirinya.

"Kau dan mulut besarmu."

"Yak! Kim Ryeowook!" Chanyeol melingkarkan tangannya di sekeliling leher Ryeowook. "Kenapa omonganmu selalu sepedas itu?"

"Lepas. Aish, Chanyeol-ah. Itu memang kebiasaanku." Ryeowook berusaha menarik tangan pemuda itu, hanya saja tenaga Chanyeol lebih kuat.

"Berjanji saja kau akan bermulut manis setelah ini, baru kulepaskan."

"Konyol! Lepaskan!"

"Tidak. Janji dulu."

"Kau seperti anak kecil." keluh Ryeowook. "Umurmu belasan tapi tingkahmu seperti balita."

"Terus saja menyindirku, kau tak akan kulepaskan." Chanyeol mempererat tangannya.

"Park Chanyeol!" Ryeowook hampir memekik dengan suara tingginya. Mobil Chanyeol sudah terlihat beberapa meter di depan. Dia tak bisa ditahan terlalu lama lagi oleh pemuda itu jika ingin cepat sampai di rumah. "Baik, baik! Aku berjanji, oke? Aku akan jadi anak manis untukmu, Chanyeolie. Sekarang lepas."

Chanyeol tertawa. Dia mengacak rambut Ryeowook sebelum melepaskannya. "Kau jauh lebih manis kalau kau memohon begitu."

"Ryeowook,"

Kedua orang itu berhenti secara bersamaan ketika sebuah suara lain datang. Ryeowook menoleh kaget pada seseorang yang kini berjalan dengan tenang ke arah mereka. Tubuh tegap dengan wajah tampan itu, Ryeowook mengenalinya dengan baik. Tapi raut wajah itu mengherankannya, sekilas tampak biasa saja, tanpa ekspresi, namun ada kilat mengerikan di mata kelam itu. Memantul jelas ketika dia menatap Ryeowook.

"Kau... pulang denganku."

Jongwoon menarik Ryeowook tanpa ragu. Membawa pemuda itu ke sisinya dengan sikap angkuh. Mengabaikan begitu saja kebingungan Ryeowook atas sikapnya dan terlebih kedatangannya yang tidak diperkirakan sebelumnya.

"Jongwoon _hyung_, tapi-"

"Kau tidak ingat kau punya janji padaku hari ini?" Jongwoon menatapnya sinis.

"Aku-" Ryeowook kehabisan alasan. Itu benar, dia punya janji bersama Jongwoon, yang sayangnya dia lupakan begitu saja. Dilihatnya wajah Chanyeol yang masih menatap mereka serba salah. Dia memilih mengalah. "Oke, aku minta maaf."

"Ryeowook-ah," Chanyeol memanggilnya.

Ryeowook memandangnya dengan rasa bersalah. "Maaf. Chanyeol-ah, aku tak bisa pulang denganmu. Terima kasih mau menemaniku."

"Tapi, kau... siapa dia?" Chanyeol menatap Jongwoon.

"Kakakku." Ryeowook menjawab cepat. "Sampai jumpa, Chanyeol-ah!" Dan sebelum dia bisa berbicara lebih banyak lagi, Jongwoon sudah menariknya menjauh, menuju mobilnya sendiri yang ternyata terparkir tak jauh dari sana.

Genggaman Jongwoon menguat di sekitar pergelangan tangan Ryeowook, dan pemuda itu meringis. Pria itu membukakan pintu untuknya dan menutupnya keras-keras sebelum beralih ke arah pintu yang berada di sebelah kursi mengemudi.

"Pertama, kau melupakan janjimu." Jongwoon berkata dengan nada tajam, sama sekali tidak berniat untuk menyalakan mobil lebih dahulu. Dia malah menatap Ryeowook.

"Hyu-"

"Kedua, kau bahkan tidak meneleponku alasanmu membatalkannya."

"Aku sama sekali tidak-"

"Yang ketiga-"

"Jongwoon _hyung_!" Ryeowook memekik. "Dengarkan aku dulu. Aku bisa menjelaskannya!"

Ryeowook memandang pria di depannya dengan wajah frustasi. Tak habis pikir dengan sikap Jongwoon yang tiba-tiba menjadi aneh. Sebelum-sebelumnya, Jongwoon tidak pernah terlihat mau membatasinya sama sekali. Pria itu selalu menjadi yang paling pengertian dengannya.

Jongwoon tidak mengacuhkan Ryeowook, dia lebih memilih untuk menjalankan mobil mereka keluar dari halaman kampus dan menembus gelapnya malam. Ryeowook sendiri tidak berminat untuk mengatakan apapun pada Jongwoon selama pria itu tidak memintanya. Bukan salahnya juga jika dia lupa janji karena punya pekerjaan lain. Mereka bisa membuatnya lagi lain kali, bukan sesuatu yang butuh dipermasalahkan.

Keadaan tetap sama heningnya sampai Ryeowook sadar kini mereka berada di parkiran apartemennya. Jongwoon turun dari mobil, tampaknya pria itu tidak bermaksud kesini hanya untuk mengantar pemuda itu saja. Mereka berjalan nyaris bersisian, namun Jongwoon masih mendiamkan Ryeowook, bahkan tak mau menoleh padanya.

"Jongwoon _hyung_," Ryeowook menyerah. Hal paling konyol yang didapatinya saat ini adalah karena Jongwoon marah padanya karena dia tidak menepati janjinya.

Jongwoon membuka pintu apartemennya dan masuk. Ryeowook mengikutinya. Namun sebelum pemuda mungil itu sempat menutup pintu di belakangnya, Jongwoon menarik bahunya, menekannya sampai Ryeowook bersandar pada pintu itu sendiri dan akhirnya menutup dengan suara debam keras. Nyaris membuat Ryeowook menjerit.

"Begitukah? Jadi kau sudah punya orang lain di luar sana? Itu sebabnya kau mengabaikanku?" Jongwoon berbisik serak. Bibirnya hanya berjarak beberapa sentimeter dari bibir Ryeowook yang basah. Napasnya terdengar berat.

"Apa yang _hyung_ bicarakan?" Ryeowook menautkan alisnya.

"Jangan berpura-pura," kata-kata Jongwoon meluncur dengan intonasi datar.

"_Hyung_, aku tidak berpura-pura." sahut Ryeowook keras. "Kau tiba-tiba menjemputku, lalu bersikap aneh, lalu sekarang membuatku bingung."

"Pemuda lain yang bersamamu di sana tadi... pacar barumu?"

Ryeowook melotot. Akhirnya dia bisa melihat sesuatu yang tidak disadarinya sedari tadi di sini. Wajah pria itu tidak menjauh darinya sama sekali, sehingga mata hitam kelam itu berada tepat di depannya.

Jongwoon... _cemburu?_

"Kalau ya... kenapa?" Ryeowook bertanya balik.

Tubuh Jongwoon menegang.

"Kau," suara pria itu menajam. "Tidak bisa seperti itu."

"Kenapa tidak?" tantang Ryeowook. "Rasanya aku punya hak untuk menjalin hubungan dengan siapapun. Aku sudah dewasa, _hyung_, bukan lagi anak kecil. Aku-"

Yang terjadi selanjutnya Jongwoon mencium Ryeowook. Dengan cara yang sama sekali berbeda dengan setiap ciuman yang pernah mereka lakukan sebelumnya. Bibir Jongwoon bergerak kasar di atas bibir Ryeowook, memagutnya dengan terburu-buru. Ryeowook melenguh keras saat lidah Jongwoon menemukan lidahnya. Saliva mereka berceceran melewati sudut bibirnya. Kedua tangannya dicengkeram erat oleh Jongwoon di samping kepalanya. Tapi sebenarnya, tanpa perlu ditahan oleh Jongwoon pun Ryeowook tidak punya niat untuk menolak sama sekali.

Perasaan pria itu terasa memenuhi dadanya seperti sebuah belenggu kuat, tidak membiarkannya lepas sedikit saja dari jerat yang ada. Ryeowook ingin menghentikannya, selama dia masih bisa, tapi nyatanya reaksi tubuhnya juga berkhianat padanya. Menyerah begitu saja dengan setiap gerakan Jongwoon. Rasa cemburu pria itu berkobar lebih dari apa yang dia kira. Jongwoon tidak sekedar mencium bibirnya, tapi juga menjelajahi lehernya dengan kasar. Menggigit beberapa tempat sehingga menghasilkan tanda kemerahan yang pekat dan perih. Ryeowook meringis.

"Kau egois, _hyung_." napas pemuda itu terengah. Setengah mengerang saat lagi-lagi bibir Jongwoon menelusuri kulit lehernya.

"Aku selalu egois jika menyangkut tentangmu." Jongwoon menukas.

Mata mereka bertatapan, dan Ryeowook bersumpah jika dia melihat ada kesungguhan di sana. Lalu bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum pedih.

"Haruskah? Kau melarangku? Mengapa kau bisa berbuat begitu sedangkan aku tidak?"

"Kau masih terlalu muda!" ujar Jongwoon tegas.

"Dan kau bahkan sudah mengadopsiku satu tahun dari usiaku sekarang!" Ryeowook mengatakannya tak kalah keras. "Lalu kenapa harus ada batasan untukku? Kenapa?!"

"Ryeowook," Jongwoon berkata putus asa. Masih berusaha menguasai dirinya lagi. Kepalanya terasa panas oleh kilasan bayangan tadi. Saat seseorang yang lain menyentuh Ryeowook, terlihat peduli pada pemuda itu, dan membuat Ryeowook tertawa. Apa dia saja tidak cukup untuk melakukan semua itu?

"Hentikan kecemburuanmu, Jongwoon _hyung_."

"Aku benci ketika melihatmu seperti itu." Jongwoon melepaskan tangan Ryeowook.

"Kau harus belajar menerimanya."

"Kau milikku."

"Tidak selamanya." Ryeowook berkata lemah.

"Apa yang kuinginkan? Seseorang yang menjagamu? Seseorang yang peduli padamu? Aku ada di sini, Ryeowook!" Jongwoon mengatakannya dengan nada tinggi, tertekan oleh emosinya.

Ryeowook menahan napasnya sejenak ketika Jongwoon membentaknya. Dia menghembuskan napas berat setelahnya. Matanya terasa memanas.

Ya, Jongwoon di sana. Menyayanginya, tidak, mencintainya. Memberinya apa yang dia inginkan. Tapi apa itu berarti Jongwoon miliknya? Jika pria itu bisa egois, bukan berarti dia tak bisa melakukan hal yang sama.

"Aku menginginkanmu, _hyung_. Seutuhnya." ujar Ryeowook jujur. Dia menggigit bibirnya sendiri. "Dan bisakah kau memberikan dirimu untukku?"

Kali ini, Jongwoon memilih bungkam.

.

.

.

"Taruhan apa?"

"Aku bisa menyusul Jongwoon _hyung_ untuk menikah dalam waktu dekat? Bagaimana Sungmin _hyung_?"

Sungmin langsung mengangkat wajahnya dari tontonan di televisi. Memandang Ryeowook dengan syok.

"Tidak!" ujarnya menolak. "Apa-apaan ini?"

"Apa?" Ryeowook balik memandangnya dengan raut polos. "Tidak ada apa-apa."

"Sejak kapan kau punya pikiran untuk menyusul Jongwoon _hyung_?"

"Aku hanya bicara. Barangkali aku bisa menyusulnya tak lama dari sekarang." Ryeowook mengangkat bahunya tak acuh.

"Ryeowook-ah," Sungmin menghela napas. "Kau bertengkar atau apa dengan Jongwoon _hyung_?"

Wajah Ryeowook merona sedikit. Dia tidak menyangka jika Sungmin menebaknya secepat ini.

"Aku hanya membuat komitmen dengan diriku sendiri." elaknya.

"Aku tahu kau ada di posisi yang sulit." Sungmin mengangguk. "Tapi bukan berarti kau diminta untuk secepatnya mengambil keputusan dan kabur begitu saja."

"Aku tidak kabur, Sungmin _hyung_." Ryeowook menyahut jengkel.

"Kalian mempermasalahkan perasaan di sini, bukan hal lain."

"Kami mempermasalahkan banyak hal." pemuda itu mengakui dengan letih.

"Sekarang jawab pertanyaanku," Sungmin memegang bahu Ryeowook. "Kenapa kau tidak meminta Jongwoon _hyung_ mengatakan hal ini saja pada orangtuanya?"

"Lalu membuatnya dikeluarkan dari keluarganya juga?" lanjut Ryeowook agak sinis.

"Bukan begitu!" Sungmin menyanggah. "Tapi... kenapa kau tidak mau mencobanya? Maksudku, pasti ada jalan. Bukan berarti kemungkinannya seratus persen gagal."

"_Hyung_," Ryeowook memandangnya lelah. "Jongwoon _hyung_ punya dunianya sendiri. Yang normal. Dan aku menempatkan diriku di luar semuanya. Agar tidak ada sesuatu yang merusak hal itu."

Sungmin memberikan pandangan tak percaya. "Tapi kau adalah dunianya!"

"Sekarang." Ryeowook mengangguk. "Tapi tidak setelah dia menikah. Tenang saja, Jongwoon _hyung_ bisa belajar mencintai Vic _noona_ dengan cepat."

"Jangan membuat spekulasi yang bahkan kau sendiri tidak yakin, Ryeowookie."

"Aku tahu dulu Jongwoon _hyung_ dan... _eomma_ seperti itu." Ryeowook tidak berani menyebutkan nama Tiffany. Dia masih terlalu menghormati gadis itu untuk mengganti sebutannya dengan yang lain.

"Benar. Tapi paksaan, dan cinta yang tulus itu berbeda, Ryeowook." Sungmin berkata lembut.

"Biarkan kami seperti ini saja, _hyung_." mohon Ryeowook. "Aku tidak perlu apapun. Biarkan saja, dan kurasa ini akan membaik pada waktunya."

Sungmin berhenti menyanggahnya. Dia yakin Ryeowook melakukannya dengan tujuan yang benar. Tapi melihat anak itu tersakiti seperti ini juga membuatnya tidak bisa terus menerus diam dan melihat. Meskipun tentu saja dia tak lebih bisa mengubah apapun.

Dia menarik tubuh Ryeowook ke pelukannya.

"Kau yang akan paling merasakan sakitnya di sini."

.

.

.

"Liburan akhir pekan?" Ryeowook memandang Victoria yang berwajah cerah di tempatnya. Jongwoon berada di dekatnya, tidak menunjukkan wajah tertarik.

"_Villa_ keluargaku ada di Busan. Suasananya bagus untuk merilekskan diri, aku ingin kalian ikut."

"Err, sekeluarga?" tanya Ryeowook.

"Ya. Calon keluargaku nanti. Kau, Jongwoon _oppa_, dan Taeyeonie."

"Aku punya tugas kuliah." Ryeowook mengajukan alasannya.

"Kau kan bisa membawa tugasmu ke sana nanti dan mengerjakannya dengan tenang." sahut Jongwoon.

"Nah! Ikut sajalah, Ryeowookie." bujuk Victoria. "Akan sepi sekali kalau tidak ada kau."

Ryeowook mendelik pada Jongwoon, lalu mendengus pelan. "Baiklah, aku ikut."

"Bagus!" Victoria mengepalkan tangannya semangat.

"Tapi semalam saja!"

"Tentu. Minggu sore kita sudah pulang."

Ryeowook mengangguk meskipun sedikit tidak rela. Bukan hanya soal tugas-tugasnya, tapi kalau bisa dia juga harus kembali ke lab-nya di kampus, mengecek sejauh mana penelitian kelompoknya selama ini untuk riset mereka. Tapi Victoria terlaly sulit untuk ditolak, apalagi Jongwoon malah membantu gadis itu.

Terpaksa Ryeowook mengiyakan saja kemauannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[T . B . C]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Lama yaaaa updatenya ;; maaf ya, ofc alesannya pasti karena ga sempet ngetik, apalagi sekarang malah udah masuk sekolah. Semoga reader ngga ngamuk~

Terima kasih banyaaaak buat yang sudah review di chapter kemarin~~ ~

Oh, ya, Rin punya pengumuman.

Rin mau nanya ke reader, soal fanfic Cursed punya Rin. Soalnya, kalo boleh jujur, Rin lagi (tiba-tiba) banyak banget kerjaan ;; takutnya daripada reader nanyain melulu, mending Rin kasih tau aja.

Jadi pertanyaannya, itu fanfic mau dikasih 'status' ditunda, atau langsung Rin hapus aja nih? Kalau ditunda, bisa dilanjut bisa ngga. Dan kalo dihapus bisa Rin post lagi bisa juga ngga, tapi intinya Rin udah ngga ngasih harapan sama reader. Soalnya berkaitan dengan kegiatan yang menumpuk hiks ;; kira-kira sampe akhir februari lah ngga punya waktu kosong. Itu batas penundaannya, kalo ga diupdate juga, berarti Rin emang ga bisa.

Maaf banget buat yang udah minta fic itu dilanjut *bow*

**Last, mind to gimme your review? ^^**

**.**

**See youuu~**

**.**


	10. Chapter 10

**~ Had You Enough ~**

**.**

**YeWook Fanfiction © R'Rin4869**

**.**

**Genre : Family, Romance, Hurt**

**Rated : T semi M**

**Warning : Boys Love, semi-incest, OOC, Typo(s), etc.**

**Disclaimer : my oppars and unnirs in here aren't mine, but this story is belong to me.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Makan siang bersamaku?"

"Tidak, tidak."

"Makan malam?"

"Hmm, tidak juga."

"Minum kopi di kafe seberang kampus?"

"Park Chanyeol," Ryeowook menoleh sambil menghela napasnya. "Jangan recoki aku."

"Aku bertanya, Ryeowook-ah. Bukan merecokimu." Chanyeol membela diri.

Seseorang yang berada di sisi lain meja terkekeh melihat mereka berdua. "Tidakkah kau lihat betapa semangatnya anak ini untuk mendekatimu, Ryeowook-ah?"

Dengan santai Ryeowook menggeleng. "Jangan aneh-aneh, Luna." cibirnya.

Tangan pemuda itu menggapai sesuatu di rak sebelum kembali berkutat dengan catatan ilmiahnya. Setiap harinya, Ryeowook nyaris sudah kebal dengan sikap Chanyeol yang entah kenapa tidak bisa tidak menganggunya. Beberapa orang teman satu timnya sudah sering menggodanya tentang ini.

"Aku tidak mendekatinya." protes Chanyeol pada gadis dengan rambut hitam dan senyuman ramah itu. "Aku hampir mendapatkannya kok."

"Percaya diri sekali!" Luna terbahak.

Ryeowook menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya mendengar obrolan konyol itu.

"Serius, Ryeowook-ah. Kalau kau masih tidak punya calon, kupikir Chanyeol akan terus mengejarmu." Changmin, salah satu pemuda paling tinggi di sana merangkul bahu Ryeowook.

Pemuda itu melihat diferensiasi dari tinggi mereka dan cemberut. Menyebalkan sekali berada di antara orang-orang bertubuh menjulang sementara tingginya sendiri malah bisa disamakan dengan tinggi seorang model wanita.

"Jadi," Chanyeol menyentuh pipi Ryeowook dengan telunjuknya. "Pilih makan siang atau makan malam?"

"Yak! Jauhkan tanganmu," Ryeowook menepisnya. "Makan malam. Hanya agar kau tidak terus menerus menerorku." semburnya kesal.

.

.

.

Selalu. Seperti ini.

Gadis itu menghela napasnya.

Hidup tidak pernah berpihak padanya. Atau lebih spesifiknya, cinta yang tak pernah berpihak padanya. Tidak pernah. Sekalipun.

Tapi apa dia harus menangis seperti gadis remaja? Kalau ya, apa yang berguna dari tangisan itu? Apa yang harus disesalinya? Apa juga yang harus dia salahkan?

Pikirannya masih logis. Dia bukan seorang remaja, jelas. Usianya sudah lebih dari cukup untuk berpikir dengan lebih baik. Sehingga dia bisa memutuskan hal yang lebih baik pula.

Jemarinya yg lentik dengan kulit sewarna susu menelusuri satu bingkai kecil. Kamarnya entah mengapa terasa lebih dingin kali ini, beserta perasaannya. Di bingkai itu terdapat secarik foto tua. Warnanya sudah terlihat agak pucat. Dua orang gadis berdiri di sana. Bersisian dan tertawa ke arah kamera yang memotret mereka saat itu.

Itu dirinya, dan seorang Stephanie Hwang.

Berapa usianya kala itu? Hanya lima belas tahun. Itu tahun pertamanya di High School. Kedatangannya setelah sekian lama berdiam diri di Beijing, kota kelahirannya yang nyaman. Memiliki orangtua yang berbeda kewarganegaraan membuatnya banyak belajar kalau hidup dengan berpindah tempat dan lingkungan serta penggunaan berbagai bahasa harus dijalaninya. Jadi saat itu dia pindah ke Seoul, memulai kehidupan barunya.

Bohong besar jika dia pernah mengatakan pada pria itu jika dia tak mengenal Tiffany secara langsung. Gadis ramah itu idolanya, dan sekaligus sahabatnya. Secara tidak sengaja, mereka berkenalan di sebuah forum diskusi di internet. Dengan ID yang berbeda. Dia tertarik pada gaya pembicaraan Tiffany saat itu, lalu akhirnya mereka mengetahui satu sama lain.

Tiffany merupakan sosok kakak baginya. Sebagai anak tunggal yang kesepian, dia bersyukur gadis itu menemani hari-hari barunya di Seoul. Dia banyak bercerita tentang kehidupannya, termasuk soal cinta pertamanya, pada seorang pemuda tampan yang pendiam, seorang senior sekolahnya, Kim Jongwoon.

Namun tidak lama, Tiffany pindah ke Amerika. Usia mereka hanya terpaut satu tahun, dan saat Tiffany lulus lebih dulu dari Seoul International School, dia melanjutkan studinya ke Utah. Mereka tidak pernah putus kontak. _Email_ dan _chatting_ menjadi sarana utama bagi komunikasi mereka.

Sampai saat itu tiba. Barangkali harusnya dia mengambil tindakan yang lebih bijaksana dibanding mengabaikan permintaan maaf Tiffany yang memenuhi _inbox_ _email_ dan notifikasi ponselnya. Gadis itu, akan bertunangan dengan seseorang yang dia cintai. Betapa takdir tak pernah adil padanya, bukan? Dia yang mengenal Jongwoon lebih dulu, tapi kenapa justru Tiffany yang dijodohkan dengan pria itu? Dia kecewa, marah, sedih, semuanya bersamaan. Pergolakan emosi remajanya membuatnya terlampau bodoh kala itu.

Tentu. Saat itu Tiffany jauh dari dirinya. Gadis itu cantik, cemerlang, dan jelas-jelas kategori yang pantas mendampingi Jongwoon. Tapi apapun pikiran rasionalnya saat itu, dia tak bisa menerimanya. Memilih untuk melarikan diri ke London, dan membentuk kepribadian yang berbeda di sana. Melupakan Tiffany, melupakan Jongwoon, dan pernikahan mereka yang datang menjadi kabar menyakitkan beberapa bulan setelahnya.

Tahun demi tahun berlalu. Kabar Tiffany tidak sulit untuk ditemukan, karena gadis itu sendiri mantan model terkenal. Sampai ke kabar kematiannya yang mengejutkan datang, dan membuat dirinya menyesal. Orang yang sudah dianggap saudaranya sendiri, pergi begitu saja dengan tiba-tiba. Diam-diam dia datang sendirian ke pemakaman, tanpa ingin dikenali oleh siapapun. Dan dia melihat Jongwoon di sana, dengan wajah hampa, pucat, dan kelelahan.

Dan saat itu dia tahu, dia tak pernah punya kesempatan untuk berada di sisi pria itu. Tidak pernah.

.

.

.

"Qianie?"

"_Ye_?"

Victoria menoleh, meletakkan cangkir tehnya.

Jujur saja, dari tadi dia sudah menanti apa yang akan dibicarakan. Tiba-tiba Nyonya Kim memintanya menemani untuk bersantai di sore hari, dengan beberapa camilan dan teh hangat di halaman belakang mansion besar itu. Victoria bukan seseorang yang cukup bodoh untuk berpikir jika itu akan menjadi acara minum teh biasa saja. Pasti ada yang ingin dibicarakan oleh wanita itu.

"Bagaimana Jongwoon menurut pendapatmu?" pertanyaan sederhana itu terlontar.

Gadis itu mencoba rileks. Lalu menjawab, "Dia pria yang baik. Jongwoon _oppa_ juga ayah yang baik untuk Taeyeonie." suaranya terdengar tanpa keraguan.

"Hmm, begitukah?"

"Aku yakin begitu." Victoria tersenyum.

"Kau benar-benar siap menikah dengannya?"

Gadis itu terdiam sesaat. Memikirkan jawabannya. Hanya tinggal satu bulan dari pernikahannya, kenapa dia harus ragu-ragu?

"Ya." Victoria mengangguk.

"Menurutmu... apakah kami, orangtuanya, terlalu memaksakan kehendak?"

"Aku tidak tahu." jawabnya jujur. "Setiap orangtua ingin yang terbaik bagi anaknya. Perjodohan tidak sepenuhnya salah."

"Dengan memaksa?"

"Apa Jongwoon _oppa_ pernah menolak?"

Wanita paruh baya itu menggeleng perlahan. Lalu tertawa. "Dia bukan tipe anak pemberontak."

Victoria tersenyum. Dia tahu itu. Jongwoon memang bukan seperti dirinya yang lebih suka bersikap egois sesekali. Pria itu terlalu penurut sampai di kadar batas yang bahkan bisa menyakiti dirinya sendiri. Dia menghela napas.

"Aku tidak berharap kau bisa menggantikan Tiffany, Qianie."

"Aku juga tidak berharap begitu." Victoria menyetujui. "Aku bukan dia."

"Tapi kau mencintai Jongwoon, kan?"

Gadis itu mengangguk. Ini bukan saatnya dia berbohong tentang perasaannya. "Sangat."

Kemudian, wanita itu menoleh pada Victoria. Menatapnya dengan pandangan penuh arti. Dengan sorot yang tidak bisa ditolak.

"Aku mempercayakan anakku padamu, Qianie."

.

.

.

"Aku di sini hanya untuk menontonmu memasak?" Chanyeol bertanya penuh minat, melihat pada kesibukan Ryeowook di dapur apartemennya. "Kenapa tidak biarkan aku membantu?"

"Cukup duduk manis di sana seperti anjing kecil, dan kau akan sangat membantuku." Ryeowook menjawab.

Chanyeol cemberut. "Kalau kau repot, Ryeowook-ah, kita bisa makan di luar. Aku mengajakmu makan malam, bukan menyuruhmu memasak makan malam."

Ryeowook menengok padanya dengan pandangan mencela. "Dan aku bukan penggemar _fastfood_."

Pemuda tinggi itu memilih untuk duduk, mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya ke meja makan. "Yah, tapi tak apa. Aku dengan senang hati makan masakanmu. Kau sudah berlatih menjadi ibu rumah tangga yang baik rupanya." dia mengedip jahil.

Mata Ryeowook melotot. "Yak! Apa maksudmu?"

Chanyeol menyemburkan tawanya. "Kau tidak sadar tingkahmu seperti ibu-ibu?"

Ryeowook mengerang. "Hobiku memang memasak." dia melanjutkan kegiatannya.

"Dan kegiatanmu di lab? Sampingan?"

"Anggap saja... bentuk ketertarikan yang lain."

"Akan jauh lebih baik kalau kau tertarik padaku."

"Berubah saja jadi potongan mayat seperti di lab, barangkali aku akan tertarik padamu." cibir Ryeowook.

Dengan wajah muram Chanyeol menggeleng. "Seleramu mengerikan. Kau sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan makhluk hidup."

Untuk kali ini Ryeowook tertawa. Aroma masakannya mulai tercium. Antara daging panggang dan sayuran di wajan yang sudah hampir matang, membuat kedua orang yang berada di sana sama-sama merasa lapar.

"Oyy, Ryeowook-ah, ada panggilan masuk ke ponselmu."

Ryeowook cepat-cepat menoleh ketika Chanyeol selesai mengucapkannya. Menunjuk pada ponsel yang bergetar di atas meja. Dengan cekatan Ryeowook mematikan kompor dan sesegera mungkin mengambil ponselnya, lalu menjauh. Dia punya firasat pribadi tentang siapa yang meneleponnya, dan ketika matanya tertuju dengan fokus ke layar ponsel, dia tahu dia tak salah menduga.

"Jongwoon _hyung_?"

_"Lama sekali."_ Jongwoon protes.

"Maaf." sahut Ryeowook. Dia bersandar di dinding dekat pintu kamar. "Ada apa?"

Setelah keributan mereka terakhir kali, salah jika Ryeowook menduga hubungan mereka mendingin atau mungkin menjauh. Jongwoon tidak bisa-tidak pernah bisa-menjauh darinya. Dan sialnya, Ryeowook harus mengakui jika dia bisa lebih parah dari itu. Dia memikirkan pria itu, selalu. Jadi beginilah mereka, tetap seperti sebelumnya.

"Ryeowook-ah! Apa ini bisa kutaruh ke piring?"

_Astaga_, Ryeowook merutuk.

_"Siapa yang di sana?"_

"Temanku." sahutnya cepat.

"Ryeowook-ah!"

Ryeowook menutupi ponselnya dengan tangan, sebelum balik berteriak. "Lakukan apa saja, nanti aku kembali!" lalu mengutuk Chanyeol diam-diam.

_"Temanmu?"_ suara Jongwoon berubah kaku. _"Siapa?"_

"Yah, kau sudah pernah bertemu dengannya, _hyung_." ujar Ryeowook berhati-hati. "Namanya Chanyeol, ingat?"

_"Kau masih di kampus?"_

Ryeowook menghela napas. Bimbang antara ingin berbohong dan tidak pada pria itu.

"Di apartemenku."

Lama berselang sampai akhirnya Jongwoon bicara lagi. Ryeowook hampir saja yakin jika pria itu sudah mematikan sambungan teleponnya.

_"Kau," _Jongwoon terdengar menarik napasnya. Suaranya tanpa emosi. _"Bersamanya hanya berdua di sana?"_

"Kami hanya makan malam." Ryeowook berdalih. "_Hyung_, astaga, jangan katakan kau masih juga cemburu dan semacamnya!"

_"Aku benci kenapa kau bisa membuatku secepat ini naik darah."_

"Jongwoon _hyung_," Ryeowook melembutkan suaranya, siap untuk memohon.

_"Aku tidak menerima alasan." _Jongwoon memotongnya. _"Dan satu hal yang ingin kukatakan, Ryeowook-ah. Aku dalam perjalanan ke sana. Bersama Taeyeon."_

.

.

.

Mimpi buruk. Cukup dua kata itu yang bisa menggambarkan kondisi Ryeowook sekarang. Satu ruangan bersama Jongwoon dan Chanyeol sama sekali bukan ide bagus. Dia hampir kehilangan kata-kata untuk diucapkan. Setiap kali Chanyeol mencoba membuka obrolan, Jongwoon tidak pernah mau menggubrisnya. Suasana di sana mengerikan. Kalau diberi pilihan, antara menendang Jongwoon atau Chanyeol keluar dari tempat itu, Ryeowook barangkali memilih keduanya sekaligus. Dia ingin sendirian tiba-tiba. Ingin berteriak agar dua orang itu pergi dan meninggalkannya.

Tapi tentu saja hal itu mustahil. Jadi yang bisa dia lakukan hanyalah pasrah dan menjalani acara makan malam itu dengan senormal mungkin.

"Taeyeonie, berhenti memainkan sayuran itu." Ryeowook memegang tangan kecil adiknya, menyuruhnya berhenti.

Taeyeon memberikan raut kesal. "_Oppaaa_~"

"Kalau tidak suka, biarkan saja." Chanyeol ikutan bicara. Tersenyum pada Taeyeon dan mencubit pipinya.

Meskipun Taeyeon jarang sekali mengenal orang lain selain lingkungan terdekatnya, tapi Ryeowook sadar jika anak manis itu cepat sekali menerima kehadiran orang baru. Dia bahkan tidak protes dengan kehadiran Chanyeol yang masih asing baginya.

"_Alaceo_~" Taeyeon menjawab.

Makan malam itu setidaknya berakhir mulus. Walaupun Ryeowook tidak yakin dengan apa yang harus dilakukannya kemudian. Akhirnya dia memilih untuk membuatkan secangkir kopi untuk semuanya, dan memberikan Taeyeon susu instan.

Jongwoon bukan orang yang suka berbicara banyak. Dalam setiap kesempatan. Tapi di kasus ini, dia lebih ingin diam karena dia sama sekali tidak menyukai pemuda di depannya. Ketika Ryeowook datang dan ingin memberikan cangkir kopi untuknya, dia melihat jika raut wajah Jongwoon bukan hanya sekedar gambaran rasa bosan. Ryeowook mengambil napas dalam-dalam sebelum mendekat.

"Ini, _hyung_,"

Dia sengaja memberikan cangkir itu secara langsung, setelah menaruh dua cangkir lainnya di meja. Berusaha memperlakukan Jongwoon dengan cara berbeda, berharap bisa meredakan emosi pria itu. Dia tidak terkejut ketika Jongwoon menatap padanya dengan tatapan dingin, tidak juga terkejut dengan sikap ogah-ogahan pria itu ketika mengambil cangkirnya. Tapi, oh, jelas Ryeowook terkejut karena setelahnya Jongwoon menarik tangannya dengan keras dan membenturkan tubuhnya ke dada pria itu.

Demi Tuhan! _Di depan Chanyeol!_

"_Hyung_," Ryeowook berbisik ngeri.

Jongwoon mengabaikannya. Dia menahan tubuh pemuda itu dengan sebelah tangannya, sementara satu tangan lainnya digunakan untuk memegang cangkirnya agar tidak tumpah.

"Jadi, kau selalu sibuk akhir-akhir ini, Ryeowookie." ujar Jongwoon.

"Aku sudah bilang itu karena proyek penelitianku. Tanya saja, Chanyeol satu kelompok denganku." Ryeowook menjawabnya setenang mungkin. Berusaha duduk dengan posisi yang lebih baik, dan sebisa mungkin memberi jarak dengan tubuh Jongwoon.

"Oh, begitu?" Jongwoon mengalihkan pendangannya pada Chanyeol yang duduk tepat di depannya. "Penelitiannya berjalan dengan baik?"

"Perkembangannya cukup bagus." Chanyeol berkata dengan senang.

"Tujuan dari proyek ini?"

"Mengembangkan jenis obat dengan bahan-bahan non-sintetis." ujar Ryeowook.

"Kedengarannya sulit." Jongwoon terkekeh. "Aku tidak pernah mengerti banyak tentang kedokteran."

"Sebaliknya, Ryeowook sangat pandai soal hal ini." ungkap Chanyeol.

Jongwoon melirik pada pemuda manis itu. "Aku tahu."

"Dia pasti akan jadi penemu suatu hari nanti." Chanyeol menggoda Ryeowook.

Ryeowook merona sedikit. Sejak kapan topik paling menarik di sini adalah tentang dirinya? Tapi apapun itu, asal bisa membuatnya terlepas dari situasi super kaku, Ryeowook tidak mempermasalahkan. Mungkin malam ini memang bukan malam yang terbaik untuknya, tapi tidak terlalu buruk. Chanyeol pamit pulang tidak lebih dari setengah jam kemudian, dan Ryeowook mengantarnya sampai pintu depan.

"Kuharap kau tidak keberatan dengan kedatangan kakakku yang tiba-tiba." ujar Ryeowook.

Chanyeol memberinya senyum menenangkan. Sejenak, Ryeowook merasa bersalah pada pemuda itu.

"Kita bisa makan malam lain ka-"

"Dia ayahmu."

Mata Ryeowook melebar.

"Dia bukan kakakmu, meskipun kau memanggilnya _hyung_." lanjut Chanyeol. Lalu pemuda itu berwajah lebih serius. "Aku melihatnya pada _form_ aplikasi pengajuan dirimu sebagai anggota kelompok penelitian kita. Biodatamu tertera jelas di sana."

Ryeowook tidak tahu apa yang harus dia ucapkan. Pernyataan? Sanggahan?

"Aku-" dia mencoba merangkai kata-kata. Alasan, apa saja, dia harus punya alasan. "Aku terbiasa memanggilnya begitu, ayahku ingin terlihat lebih muda, kau tahu." Ryeowook berusaha mengajaknya bercanda.

Chanyeol tertawa sedikit. "Dia memang masih muda, Ryeowook-ah."

Ryeowook bingung apakah Chanyeol benar-benar percaya tentang hal itu. Jongwoon? Ayahnya? Yang benar saja, usia mereka terpaut tidak lebih dari satu dekade, apalagi Jongwoon masih jelas terlihat seperti pria muda. Dan dia, anaknya yang berusia hampir dua puluh tahun.

Tapi Chanyeol tidak banyak bicara lagi ketika menyandangkan tasnya ke bahu, lalu melambai pergi.

"Hati-hati di jalan."

Pemuda itu menengok padanya, tersenyum lebar. "Hati-hati juga untukmu. Yah, kau tahu, terkadang orangtua bisa jadi sedikit posesif pada anak mereka."

.

.

.

"Taeyeonie, tidur." Ryeowook menepuk-nepuk tempat di sebelahnya agar bocah itu bisa berbaring di sana.

"_Oppa_ jugaaa~ Hoahmm~" Taeyeon menguap lebar. Melangkahkan kaki-kaki kecilnya ke arah kasur. Lalu menubruk sprei sewarna krem itu dengan gerakan lelah.

Jemari Ryeowook bergerak menelusuri rambut Taeyeon, membelainya lembut sebelum mencium keningnya penuh kasih sayang. Mata Taeyeon terpejam, sesekali tubuhnya menggeliat hingga akhirnya tertidur pulas.

Ryeowook hampir ikut tertidur kalau saja sepasang tangan tidak melingkar di pinggangnya. Dia mengerang.

"_Hyung_,"

Jongwoon tersenyum, memberi kecupan kecil pada bibirnya. Sampai akhirnya kecupan itu berubah menjadi ciuman dan pagutan antara satu sama lain. Tangan pria itu perlahan naik, mengelus dengan gerakan menggoda dada Ryeowook. Mendapatkan respon berupa rintihan tertahan dari tubuh yang berada di bawahnya.

"Tidak di sini." Ryeowook meraih tangan Jongwoon secepatnya sebelum pria itu bisa melepas kancing piyamanya. Dia melirik ke arah adiknya yang tertidur pulas di sampingnya.

Pria itu mengalah, menumpukan kedua sikunya di tempat tidur. Tatapannya langsung tertuju pada Ryeowook. Helaan napas hangatnya menerpa wajah pemuda itu, membuainya dalam kehangatan.

"Kenapa kau pikir kau mencintaiku, _hyung_?" pertanyaan itu tiba-tiba terlontar dari bibir Ryeowook setelah beberapa detik mereka terdiam. Dia tak bisa mencegahnya, karena sejak dulu, Ryeowook sendiri penasaran dengan hal itu.

"Aku... tidak tahu?"

"Jawaban apa itu?" gerutu Ryeowook.

Ekspresinya membuat Jongwoon seketika tertawa. Dia mengambil tangan Ryeowook, menautkan jemari mereka, saling mengalirkan kehangatan untuk satu sama lain.

"Penasaran sekali, hmm?"

Ryeowook memberinya jawaban dengan satu anggukan pelan.

"Aku anakmu." pemuda itu mendesah pelan. Hanya satu fakta jelas di antara mereka.

"Kau selalu mengatakannya, Ryeowook-ah. Aku tahu, tidak perlu kau ingatkan lagi."

"Tapi... maksudku, _hyung_, kita hidup bersama sembilan tahun, jadi menurutku hubungan ini..."

"Harusnya tidak ada? Harusnya kita tidak mencobanya?" Jongwoon melanjutkan dengan suara agak tajam. "Kim Ryeowook, aku tidak peduli dengan itu. Ini pertama kalinya di hidupku aku menginginkan seseorang, menginginkanmu. Perlukah kita membicarakan awalnya? Kau yang mula-mula membuatku gila dengan perasaan yang aneh... entah apalah itu sampai akhirnya aku harus nekat untuk menunjukkan semuanya di depanmu. Kau kira aku tidak berpikir jika aku sudah gila dulu? Demi apapun, Ryeowook, kau, wajahmu, suaramu, kau yang membuatku seperti itu."

"Tapi ini tidak akan berhasil, kan?" sahut Ryeowook dengan suara getir. "Aku agak menyesal jatuh cinta padamu."

"Tapi aku tidak." Jongwoon mengeratkan jari-jarinya di antara jemari Ryeowook. Menatap pemuda itu dengan intens.

Tubuh Ryeowook bergetar. Selalu seperti ini, Jongwoon membuatnya meleleh dalam satu waktu, tapi menghancurkannya dalam waktu lainnya. Lalu kenapa juga dia tidak bisa pergi? Masih saja bermain api dengan pria itu.

Hatinya juga bukan terbuat dari bahan anti pecah. Ryeowook mengerti jika mungkin ada saatnya dia harus menyerah, merelakan Jongwoon. Tapi seyakin apapun dia jika itu bisa dilakukannya, Ryeowook tetap mempunyai keraguannya sendiri. Bayang-bayang pernikahan pria itu seperti teror. Terkadang, dia ingin menangis. Seperti seorang gadis yang kehilangan pujaannya. Tapi ini lebih menyakitkan dari itu. Jongwoon sudah mencakup segalanya untuknya.

Tangan kirinya bergerak naik, melingkar di leher pria itu sebelum menenggelamkan kepala Jongwoon ke ceruk lehernya.

"Aku membencimu." Ryeowook mengeluarkan tawa parau.

"Aku juga mencintaimu."

Jongwoon mengecup permukaan kulit Ryeowook. Dia bisa merasakan hangatnya suhu tubuh pemuda itu, dan aliran darahnya yang berdesir keras saat dia mulai menambahkan ciumannya dengan hisapan kecil.

"Kau tahu? Aku merasa sudah cukup untuk memilikimu seperti ini." bisik Jongwoon dengan suara beratnya.

Ryeowook menutup matanya. Menolehkan kepalanya hingga bibirnya bertemu dengan bibir Jongwoon. Menciumnya tanpa ragu.

"Aku milikmu."

.

.

.

Ponsel itu berdering nyaring pada pagi hari berikutnya. Ryeowook menggeliat di pelukan Jongwoon, tangannya menggapai-gapai ke belakang punggung Jongwoon, meraih meja nakas dan menggenggam benda pipih itu. Dalam sentuhan ringan, Ryeowook membuat benda itu diam, dan menempelkannya ke telinganya.

"Halo?" suara seraknya menyapa.

_"Halo? Ryeowook? Mana Jongwoon?"_

Sahutan dari sambungan di seberang sontak membuat mata Ryeowook terbuka lebar. Mendadak gugup karena tidak menyangka jika neneknya akan menelepon sepagi ini. Dan dia berani sumpah, dia bahkan lupa jika dia mengangkat panggilan dari ponsel Jongwoon. Bukan ponselnya.

"_Nde_, _halmeoni_? Jongwoon _hyung_?"

_"Ya. Mana dia? Qian bilang Jongwoon tidak ada di rumah. Bukankah kalian mau pergi ke villanya? Dia di Inha?"_

Ryeowook buru-buru duduk di tempat tidur, lalu menggoyangkan tubuh Jongwoon. Berharap itu cukup untuk membangunkannya.

"Jongwoon _hyung_ sedang di kamar mandi, halmeoni. Dia ke sini menjemputku, dua jam lagi kami ke sana." Dia tidak ingin bilang jika Jongwoon menginap di tempatnya semalam, jadi sebagai gantinya dia memberikan alasan itu.

_"Oh, ya sudah. Jangan terlalu lama, ara?"_

"_Ne_, _halmeoni_."

Bersamaan dengan telepon yang terputus itu, Jongwoon bergerak. Mengusap matanya dengan malas, masih menahan kantuknya.

"Masih pagi sekali." erang pria itu.

Ryeowook berdecak. "Ingat ajakan tunanganmu untuk berlibur ke villanya? Nah, jadi bangunlah, _hyung_. Tadi _halmeoni_ meneleponmu."

"Lalu?"

"Aku bilang kau menjemputku. Vic _noona_ mencarimu."

Alih-alih menjawab, Jongwoon malah memeluk pinggang Ryeowook. Mendekatkan wajahnya pada perut pemuda itu. Dengan mata terpejam, dia menggesekkan kepalanya seperti kucing yang jinak.

"Manja," cibir Ryeowook.

"Dulu kau juga sering bermanja seperti ini, sekarang giliranku." gumam Jongwoon.

Ryeowook tersenyum. Melarikan jarinya di kepala pria itu. Mengelus helaian rambut hitamnya yang berantakan. Sensasi hangat dan nyaman menerpanya dengan cepat. Berharap untuk kali ini waktu berhenti berputar, untuk momen ini saja. Demi menikmati setiap detik yang mereka miliki dalam kedamaian yang tak terusik.

_"Appaaa,"_

_"Ouch! Ryeowook-ah."_

_"Jangan tabrak appa seperti itu, sayang."_

_"Mmm, tapi aku suka seperti ini."_

Dia membiarkan segenap pikirannya berkelana dalam memori lama itu. Mengingat kembali setiap kata, setiap adegan di masa lalu yang kembali bangkit. Muncul untuk dikenang olehnya. Merasakan betapa saat itu dia hanyalah seorang anak kecil tanpa beban, tanpa kesulitan. Dengan seorang ayah angkat yang agak pendiam, dan ibu angkatnya yang sangat penyayang. Entah kapan semua itu terjadi, Ryeowook merasa kesulitan untuk menghitung mundur. Rasanya segalanya berakhir dengan begitu cepat. Membawanya dalam situasi yang berbeda, latar yang berbeda, seolah dia dipindahkan ke dunia lain.

Ryeowook menghela napasnya dengan susah payah. Dadanya terasa sesak tiba-tiba.

"Ryeowook-ah?"

Jongwoon tiba-tiba memanggilnya. Membuyarkan lamunannya. Wajah pria itu tahu-tahu sudah berasa di depan wajahnya sendiri. Menatap ke matanya yang terasa kosong.

"Mmm?" dia merespon. Mengerjap gugup saat Jongwoon memandangnya dengan cara yang berbeda. Mata kelam itu tidak memberinya jawaban, bibir pria itu masih tetap terkatup. Pesona pria yang lebih tua darinya itu terlalu kuat, menjeratnya tanpa ampun sampai-sampai Ryeowook hanya bisa ikut diam dan mematung di sana.

"Apapun yang terjadi... Sampai kapanpun, aku tidak pernah berharap aku bisa melepaskanmu."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[ T . B . C ]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Haiiiii maaf updatenya lama! Rasa rasanya masuk sekolah itu sangat membunuh waktu buat ngetik ya ;; banyak banget tugas! *dies*

Oke, jadi ceritanya semakin deket ke pernikahannya alurnya Rin bikin semakin lambat, anggap aja yewook lagi menikmati saat-saat 'bebas' mereka sesering mungkin :p

Terima kasih buat semua yang udah review anyway! \^^/

Jangan ngarepin ending cepet-cepet ya xDv soalnya kadang author satu ini suka labil buat ngasih ending, jadi nikmati aja yewook momentnya, sebelum tau tau endingnya labil juga dan dijadiin sad ending *apaini* *ditabok*

**So, mind to gimme your review? ^^**

**.**

**See youuu~**

**.**


End file.
